


Just Say You Love Me, Just For Today

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry Stylinson Parent Trap Au</p><p> </p><p>This was supposed to be a one shot but since its too long I divided it in chapters so it might be a bit rushed at some points.</p><p>This is based on the movie The Parent Trap, no copyright intended so please don't report. I added my own twists so its not exactly like the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisGirl93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisGirl93/gifts).



> This is for LouisGirl93 who asked me if I could write it a long time ago. Hope you like it babe! :)

**_*~ 11 Years Earlier, 2004 ~*_ **

 

The hallways below deck throughout the cruise ship were crowded as nineteen year old Louis made his way through them in search of his suite carrying his luggage. Once he found it he happily made his way inside loving that he didn't have to share and placed the heavy luggage on top of the bed and began unpacking to be ready by dinner. A few hours later he made his way through the dining hall in search of a table when someone collided against him knocking the breath out of him and making him fall backwards as the stranger cursed a few times.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" The stranger asked and when Louis looked up he was met with a pair of bright green eyes looking back at him.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine...I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Louis felt his face heating up under the boy's gaze.

"Don't be, it was my fault. Let me help you up." He smiled and Louis felt his jaw dropping at the sight of his dimples in full display, he had a thing for cute smiles and dimples.

He helped him up and as soon as Louis was standing they stood in front of the other until the boy with dark brown curly hair, green eyes and sinful red plump lips spoke up still holding onto Louis' hand.

"I'm Harry...Styles. Harry Styles." Harry nervously chuckled knowing he was making a fool of himself in front of the beautiful boy with pretty blue eyes and small cute button nose.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Are you here with the Manchester school of the art? I think I saw you earlier today." Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing the fashion course. How about you?" Louis asked then looked down at his hand still holding Harry's quickly letting go as his cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

"Oh that's nice! Are you one of the fashion designers presenting their collection?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Louis shyly said looking down at his feet then back at Harry.

"I'm sure they're amazing and are going to be a great success. I'm here from London University, the law program." Harry smiled.

"Law?" Louis raised his eyebrows, "You don't look like the type to be in law school."

"I...yeah." Harry smiled looking down at his hands.

"Its actually pretty cool, it means you're really smart." Louis quickly said not wanting him to think he was mocking him.

"Do you want to sit with me? I don't really have any friends here to talk to...so you want to?" Harry nervously asked shuffling his feet around.

"I would love to." Louis smiled.

They walked to a free table near the exit and after getting their food they sat down to eat, they talked about their lives back home. Louis learned Harry was from Cheshire and had an older sister named Gemma and two older brothers named Liam and Niall who his mum had taken in when they were fifteen year old's and had fallen in love with them deciding to adopt them, his parents had divorced when he was younger and now her mother Anne was married to a wonderful man and father named Robin while his biological dad named Des had moved to the US with his new wife and had no children.

Harry, on the other hand, learned that Louis' biological father had left him and his mother when he was just a year old. His mother Jay had married Mark who he considered to be his one and only father, he also had four half younger sisters and the two younger ones were twins.

"That's a lot of sisters, but I bet mine is equivalent to ten." Harry chuckled.

They had finished their dinner and were now one of the last ones in the dining hall too entertained with each other to go back to their rooms.

"Mine are equivalent to twenty...each one. They're just so loud and sometimes so clingy." Louis sighed resting his chin on his left palm leaning a bit forward to be closer to Harry who he found absolutely adorable and polite.

"You said they were younger...Gemma is older but she used to be clingy when we were younger. My brothers are fine since they don't say much." Harry said picking up his glass of water to drink licking his lips after he was done putting it back down on the table.

"How old are you?" Louis asked.

"I'm twenty, you?" 

"Nineteen." Louis answered.

"That's so young!" Harry gasped covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh come on! I'm just a year younger." Louis laughed smacking his arm.

"I was just joking. I think we should go, we're the last people here." Harry looked around then back at Louis with a tiny smile.

"Yeah...its almost bedtime too." Louis frowned looking at the clock on the wall hating that their curfew was too early.

"Would I see you tomorrow?" Harry softly asked wishing deep inside for a yes.

"I'll meet you here for breakfast okay. It was nice to meet you, I thought I was gonna have to be the loner for the whole two weeks." Louis chuckled.

"Not anymore, I'll see you here tomorrow." Harry got up at the same time Louis did making him gasp when he hugged him.

"I'll be here." Louis smiled resting his head on Harry's shoulder for once liking the fact that someone else was taller than him.

The following day they continued talking to each other and spending time together completely ignoring the rest of the people around them only going separate ways to attend meetings. Soon it was routine for them to meet every day in the cafeteria to have their meals together.

"When is the fashion show?" Harry asked a Thursday night four days after they had met.

"This Saturday night. Are you coming?" Louis brightened up at the idea of having Harry there.

"If you want me to, I would love to be there." Harry nodded.

"Yeah!"Louis looked down as he continued designing never losing his smile while Harry observed him then went back to reading one of his gigantic books. He looked up when he heard Louis sighing finding him staring at nothing in particular with worried eyes and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked reaching to hold one of Louis' hands in his.

"Nothing...its just that, its my first year and I'm already designing when I should still be back in Manchester and instead I'm here about to introduce my first clothing line." Louis nervously spoke.

"Don't worry too much, yeah. You showed me your newest designs and they're amazing, I know that what you have in store for us is going to be a great success." Harry tried to cheer him up rubbing a spot on the top of Louis' hand with his thumb.

"I hope they like them or I'm screwed." Louis nervously chuckled.

"They will, trust me Lou." Harry smiled.

Louis nodded then went back to his designs and Harry to studying just wanting to be one of the best lawyers out there and like his siblings wanted, he wanted to get his family out of the almost poverty they lived in. As far as he knew, Louis came from a family with good social status, not as wealthy but still had the means to send Louis to school while Harry was on scholarships and had to get a job.

Louis continued being nervous and Saturday night he felt like passing out as he rushed around making sure that everything was going well. He couldn't help but feel Nick Grimshaw, one of the other students sharing their collection and competing against him, staring at him like he always did. He looked at him finding him in fact glaring at him but soon disappeared and focused his eyes straight ahead where the entrance was. When Louis followed his gaze he smiled when he saw Harry standing there in all his glory dressed in a black suit and his usually wild curls were finally tamed in a sleek brushed-back quiff.

"You made it!" Louis was quick to walk to him before Nick could hugging Harry as soon as he was within reach.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry said nuzzling his face on the side of Louis' head then pulled away, "They told me I can't stay here until the show starts but I'll be sitting front row, good luck love."

"Thank you, I'm really gonna need it." Louis sighed looking into Harry's eyes.

"Stop worrying, you're gonna do great." Harry rubbed his arms trying to calm him down yet it only worked to send shivers down Louis' arms and back just by his touch.

"I feel a bit better now." Louis smiled.

"I'll wait for you after the show in the same place." Harry said then turned around stopping and before he could chicken out he walked back to Louis and kissed his cheek making him blush.

Louis was left in a daze unable to take his eyes off of Harry's retreating figure then slowly lifted his hand touching his cheek feeling a tingling sensation. He sighed and went back to what he had been doing when Harry was gone only to find Nick already looking at him.

"Do you need something?" Louis asked.

"Louis Louis Louis, always the slut." Nick shook his head in a mocking manner.

"You never get tired, do you? Instead of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong you should focus more on your designs...they're lacking detail." Louis looked him up and down then walked away feeling bad for what he had said but enough was enough.

He heard him throwing something against the wall and quickly left the room to join the others feeling less nervous thanks to Harry. When the show started he was too busy making sure his models were okay and that the clothes looked perfect until it was almost over and when it was he sighed in relief. He was congratulated by a few famous designers only making Nick's jealousy grow but that was the least of Louis' worries at the moment.

"I told you they were going to love it!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw him.

Louis smiled as he ran to him wrapping his arms around his neck gasping in surprise when Harry picked him up and twirled them around ignoring everyone else watching them.

"They were amazing, Lou." Harry said as soon as he had set him down still holding onto his hands.

"Thank you, I'm glad everything went well. You're coming to the after party with me, right?" Louis asked unable to hide his hopeful look.

"Of course I am! I want to dance with you all night long." Harry gave him a charming smile making Louis' knees go weak.

They were about to start walking when they were stopped by Nick making Louis internally groan knowing he was after Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and slowly turned around faking a smile as best as he could.

"Hello Nick." Louis said.

"Louis, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? How rude." Nick put his hand over his chest almost as if he was offended.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I'm Louis' fr-"

"Boyfriend. Harry is my boyfriend, Harry this is Nick." Louis introduced them hoping for Harry to go along with it or he'll die of embarrassment.

"I'm his boyfriend." Harry smiled shaking hands with Nick who at that point was frowning.

"I see, well it was nice meeting you. Beautiful collection Louis, congratulations." Nick faked a smile then walked away leaving both Louis and Harry in an awkward silence.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows giving Louis a questioning look.

"I am sorry, oh god this is so embarrassing!" Louis exclaimed blushing a deep shade of red then covered his face with his hands.

"Its okay, Lou its cool. I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." Harry chuckled trying to pull Louis' hands away from his face.

"I was just trying to keep him away from you, he's awful and- what?" Louis moved his hands away from his face to look at Harry.

"I said I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." Harry repeated himself.

"I- really?" Louis asked unable to grasp what was exactly going on.

"Really. You're lovely and just amazing." Harry confessed about to lean in but was interrupted by a few of the models.

"W- We should go...to the party." Louis stuttered blushing a lovely shade of pink.

"Yeah." Harry nodded almost out of breath.

Their jaws dropped as soon as they walked into the ballroom seeing all the twinkle white lights decorating the room giving it a nice comfortable and homey glow. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to one of the tables where a waiter was quick to serve them wine.

"Whoever decorated did a great job." Louis commented looking around his surroundings.Harry was about to answer when Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware started playing and he fought the urge to squeal as soon as he heard his favorite song.

"That's my favorite song!" He exclaimed then got up to stand in front of Louis offering his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Louis blushed a deep red nodding as he smiled and gently grabbed Harry's hand letting him pull him towards the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Louis shyly let Harry place his small hands on his shoulders then shivered feeling the thousands of butterflies in his stomach when Harry placed his hands on hips.

 

_Say you love me to my face_  
_I need it more than your embrace_  
_Just say you want me, that's all it takes_  
_Heart's getting torn from your mistakes'_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If you don't wanna try,But all that I've been thinking of_  
_Is maybe that you might_  
_Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
_And love's floating away_  
_Just say you love me, just for today_  
_And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_  
_Want to feel burning flames when you say my name_  
_Want to feel passion flow into my bones_  
_Like blood through my veins_

 

Louis found himself smiling and unable to feel anything but happiness feeling Harry's arms around his waist and how close he was to him. He rested his head on his right shoulder facing his neck letting Harry guide him as the song played wondering why after knowing him for only a few days he already felt so comfortable around him even though all he seemed to do around him was blush and embarrass himself.

 

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If you don't wanna try,_  
_But all that I've been thinking of_  
_Is maybe that you might_  
_And, baby, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
_And love's floating away_

_Won't you stay?_  
_Won't you stay?_  
_Slowly slowly you run for me,_  
_But do you know me at all?_  
_Someone told me love controls everything_  
_But only if you know_

 

Louis slowly lifted his head only to come face to face with Harry whose face was only a few mere inches away from his and slowly, oh so slowly started leaning in until their lips touched and he felt those sparks he read about on those romance books he loved so much.'

 

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_(No no no no no)_  
_If you don't wanna try_  
_(Just try sometimes)_  
_But all that I've been thinking of_  
_(I just think)Is maybe that you might_  
_(You might)_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If you don't wanna try_  
_But all that I've been thinking of_  
_Is maybe that you might_  
_Baby, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
_And love's floating away_  
_Won't you stay?_  
_Won't you stay?_

 

Harry tightened his grip around Louis' waist and deepened the kiss never having felt like that before when kissing someone the way he was feeling with Louis. He had never felt the thousands of butterflies in his stomach and when Louis placed his warm hand against his left cheek he only wanted more.

They slowly pulled away and Harry was left mesmerized when Louis kept his eyes closed taking in the way his long eyelashes fanned over his tan skin and the way his lips looked a bit shiny and swollen with the perfect shade of red. He placed his hand on Louis' right cheek slowly and carefully tracing his lips with his thumb letting out a small gasp when Louis opened his eyes revealing a vibrant blue.

"The...song's over." Louis blushed looking down at their feet, his heart skipping a beat when Harry slowly grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger making him look at him.

"Yeah..." Harry happily sighed letting his arms drop to his sides then let Louis take his left hand and guide him back to their table.

"What?" Louis asked when Harry kept looking at him with heart eyes.

"Nothing...its just that, you're beautiful." Harry confessed taking both of Louis' hands in his own.

"I'm not beautiful Harry, I'm just me." Louis shrugged.

"You are beautiful, in and out." Harry insisted, "And don't let anyone tell you that you're not."

"Drink your wine, Harold." Louis said feeling his face getting hotter the longer Harry stared at him.

He had never had someone tell him he was beautiful and now that it was happening he didn't know what to do with himself. He should have said thank you but didn't want to sound conceited, he had said he wasn't yet Harry had told him differently and that made him feel nice pleasant things for him.

The hours slowly passed by but to them it was as if time had stopped as they kept talking about anything that would pop into their heads and sipping on their wine. Soon a single glass of wine turned into two and by the end of the night Louis let Harry wrap his arm around his waist as he led him to his room, a few condoms and a bottle of lube in his pocket he had managed to get from a random guy.

As soon as Louis closed the door and turned around to face Harry, Harry was already on him pinning him against the door attacking his lips with his own. He could taste the wine on him as he kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer just wanting to feel more of him. Harry had a tight grip on his hips as his leg made its way in between Louis' legs prying them open and soon Louis gasped when Harry's thigh rubbed against his groin.

"Ha- Harry..." Louis whimpered at the sudden sparks of pleasure running through his body.

Harry wanted to say something, he really did but he was too drunk in Louis to be able to form a single word. He pulled him forward towards Louis' single bed turning him around until the back of Louis' knees hit the mattress where he let Harry gently push him backwards pulling him down with him. Louis tried to take Harry's jacket off glad when it came off throwing it somewhere in the room then proceeded to take his shirt off when Harry placed his hand over his to stop him.

"Louis wait." Harry panted looking straight into Louis' dark blue eyes, "A- Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you? W- We don't have to if you don't want to." Louis blushed a deep red trying not to squirm and look inexperienced in front of Harry who was probably a pro when it came to sex.

"I do, its just that...I've- I've never...before." Harry stuttered looking anywhere else but at Louis.

"You're a virgin!" Louis exclaimed then his eyes widened putting a hand over his mouth.

"I...yeah. I was waiting for the right one." Harry looked down at Louis' chest still hovering over him.

"S- Same here." Louis pressed his hand on Harry's cheek smiling a little when Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you a hundred percent sure you want this? I don't want you to say yes now and regret it later." Harry insisted just wanting Louis to be comfortable.

"I'm sure, a hundred percent sure." Louis nodded then kissed him letting Harry's hand roam all over his side then shivered when he felt his warm hand underneath his dress shirt.

Harry shyly got up and slowly took his dress shirt off then his pants while Louis watched then let him take his own off while he removed the rest. Once they were only in their briefs Harry crawled on top of Louis kissing the life out of him then his lips trailed down his jaw and neck going back up again. Louis blindly searched around until he found the lube and condoms pressing them against Harry's chest at the same time Harry pressed down onto him grinding against him as they slowly started hardening.

Harry took them looking straight into Louis' eyes as if waiting for confirmation and when Louis nodded spreading his legs for him, Harry wasted no time in taking off his briefs followed by Louis taking his off. They were left speechless when they were finally naked and when Harry did nothing other that stare at Louis' curves he was pulled down by Louis.

He took his time pouring lube over his fingers then shakily lowered them down in between Louis' legs then down to his entrance where he circled his index finger around his rim. He kissed him as he slowly pushed a finger in making him squirm around until he settled down then focused on going deeper all the way to the knuckle hoping to find that one spot he had read about on the internet.

"I- I think I'm ready for another one." Louis said almost out of breath feeling a weird yet pleasurable sensation, the mere idea of Harry's finger inside of him was driving him crazy.

"You sure?" Harry trailed small kisses up and down Louis' neck and collarbones.

"Yeah."

Harry carefully inserted his middle finger inside of Louis keeping his hand still to let him get used to them and as soon as Louis nodded he started moving them around stretching him open also trying to find his prostate. A few minutes later when he was three fingers deep in Louis he felt ready to explode as he tried not to touch himself. He traced Louis' lips with his own intertwining their fingers as he opened him up making sure he was ready not wanting his first time to hurt even though he would be hurting a bit stopping when Louis startled and gasped.

"What- What was that!?" Louis gasped after Harry had nudged a spot inside of him that had him trembling underneath him.

"This," Harry touched it again as Louis tried to muffle his moans, "Is your prostate, it'll make it feel good."

When Louis was sure he was ready a few minutes later Harry pulled his fingers out wiping them on the bed sheets, Louis had already ripped open the condom for him and was holding it out for him to take. Harry tried to remember what he had learned in Sex Ed class back in school and soon figured it out rolling the condom into place then lubed himself up with enough of it to keep Louis from hurting too much.

"Ready?" Harry hesitated a bit as he lined himself up on Louis' entrance.

"Y- Yeah...just please." Louis nodded and unable to help himself wrapped an arm around his còck stroking at the same time Harry kissed him and slowly pushed himself in stopping a few times to let him adjust.

Louis' jaw went slack the moment Harry pulled away moving down to his neck gently nipping on the smooth skin. He could feel every inch of Harry slowly going deeper and deeper feeling how big he was wondering how could it even fit at all. As soon as Harry's hips touched Louis' he stopped moving letting him adjust until Louis started squirming wanting him to move then slowly pulled out then pushed back in muffling his moans against the crook of Louis' neck.

Every thrust made it almost impossible for Harry to keep a slow pace until Louis ran his fingers through his hair sending shivers down his spine. Harry pulled back flipping onto his back letting Louis straddle him gripping at his hips as Louis slowly started moving up and down. Slowly the room was filled with their moans and grunts the faster Louis moved gasping when Harry wrapped his mouth around his nipple all the while nudging at the bundle of nerves deep inside of Louis with his cöck.

"Louis...I'm- I'm not gonna last." Harry moaned gripping the back of Louis' sweaty neck to pull him down for a kiss.

"F- Fück!" Louis' moans only got louder the faster he moved up and down then in figure eights getting closer until he came untouched coating his and Harry's chest going still as he tried to catch his breath. "Harry! Oh my god!"

Harry began thrusting up into Louis getting closer and closer going still a few seconds later as he kept coming into the condom hiding his face on Louis' chest. He wanted to kiss Louis again already so addicted to his lips when he felt Louis stiffening as he placed his hands on his shoulders in a tight grip.

"I- I think it broke..." Louis slowly said making Harry freeze on his spot waiting for him to say something.

"You're- you're not a carrier, are you?" Harry asked as he tried not to panic.

"No, I never showed any symptoms so we're fine." Louis gently kissed him relaxing again in Harry's warm hold.  


Harry slowly lifted Louis up by the hips letting him rest next to and close to him then got rid of the broken condom coming back with his own boxers to clean Louis and himself up.

"That was great, you are amazing." Louis said as soon as Harry was back in bed with him wrapping his arm around him and resting his head on his chest.

"You are amazing." Harry said as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair.

He closed his eyes when Louis started kissing up and down his chest making him shiver and in turn he started rubbing his back. An hour or so later they were going at it again falling asleep later that night in each other's arms after the long night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis woke up the following Sunday morning in Harry's arms it was to face the cruel reality that they only had one more day and night together because by Tuesday he would be back in Manchester and Harry in London.

"Lou?" Harry grumbled stirring up from his sleep.

"Hey sleepy head." Louis smiled nuzzling his face on the crook of his neck.

"Hi. What time is it?" Harry asked lifting his head up to see it was already noon then got comfortable again wrapping his arms around Louis.

"Want to take a shower then go eat something?" Louis asked as he nibbled on Harry's earlobe.

Harry nodded and ended up taking a shower with Louis having no choice but to put on the clothes he had been wearing the night before and while Louis waited he rushed to his own room to change. They met in the cafeteria once again to eat lunch all the while Louis tried to ignore the looks Nick kept giving Harry until Harry grabbed his hand in his intertwining their fingers together.

"We're supposed to go back home tomorrow." Louis sighed not wanting to think about it more than he had to.

"Yeah...listen, I- last night I wanted to ask you something and its okay if you say no. We're almost four hours away from each other after all." Harry rubbed the back of his neck then started playing with his hair feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Louis giggled stopping when Harry nodded then looked down at his lap.

"You don't have to say yes, I'll understand." Harry gave him a tiny yet sad smile.

"I would love to, and I know we can make it work." Louis took Harry's much bigger hands in his own smiling when Harry's smile only got bigger.

Harry slowly leaned in to kiss Louis in the middle of the cafeteria not caring who was watching them and when they pulled back it was only to have Louis kiss him again. They spent the rest of the day together after they had exchanged numbers and addresses so they could visit each other as much as they could. When it was time to go they spent half the day in each others arms waiting for their ride to get there and when it was really time to go Louis held onto Harry tighter relishing the last minutes he had with him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, call me when you get there." Harry kissed the side of his head as soon as his ride had gotten there.

"I'll miss you too and I'll call you." Louis looked up at him then kissed and hugged him one more time before he was leaving.

Harry watched him leave and as soon as he was out of sight he walked around until he stumbled outside a gift shop and after pondering for a few minutes he finally walked inside. He smiled as he looked around until his eyes settled on a tiny cruise ship identical to the real one and underneath it had a small opening for a picture. Without thinking he bought it asking them to put in a small picture of him and Louis that had been taken the night of the fashion show.

~*~

Three months, almost four months later Louis and Harry's relationship was stronger than ever even though they didn't see each other much except for every weekend where Harry would take the two and a half hour long train ride to Manchester from London or vice versa if it was Louis' turn to visit him in London. They would get there friday night and leave Sunday afternoon where they would anxiously wait for the next weekend to see each other again.

The first time they had seen each other after the cruise ship Harry had visited Louis in Manchester and had stayed in Louis' dorm going at it until Louis was too sore and Harry too tired not sure if he would ever be able to get it up again. The next saturday morning Harry had met Louis' best mate Zayn and since he was already there he had taken the opportunity to visit his brothers Liam and Niall who ended up becoming good friends with Louis and Zayn.

The day Louis and Harry met each others families they were a nervous mess until each mum pulled them into a hug indirectly welcoming them into the family. Anne and Jay had quickly gotten each others numbers becoming good friends happy to see that their sons were in a happy relationship with whom they deemed worthy of having their sons hearts.  
The Friday before it was Louis' turn to go see Harry he had woken up with a headache immediately throwing up nothing but bile until he was literally trembling. He heard the door to his room opening knowing it was Zayn since he had a key and soon felt his warm arms rubbing his back as he threw up again feeling his stomach contracting until there was nothing left in it.

"What's wrong Lou? Did you eat something that wasn't good anymore?" Zayn asked helping him get up so he could wash his mouth and was quick to catch him when Louis almost fell over.

"Zayn..." Louis whimpered, "Zayn, I don't feel good." 

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital...god Louis, you're as pale as a ghost." Zayn said as he bundled him up then drove him to the hospital.

Louis was already getting desperate as they waited for the doctor to come back with his test results and as soon as she walked through the door Louis was already on her.

"Congratulations Louis, you're pregnant!" She said furrowing her brow when Louis' bottom lip trembled then started crying while Zayn tried to comfort him.

"That's...n- no! How is that- I'm not a carrier!" Louis shouted not quite believing it, there was no way, he never showed any symptoms.

"Well," She looked down at his test results then back at Louis, "According to your test results you are a carrier and you are indeed pregnant."

"No...no please. This can't be happening. Zayn what am I gonna do! I have to tell- what am I gonna tell Harry!" Louis started crying louder seeking Zayn's comfort who was quick to hug him.

"The truth Louis." Zayn mumbled.

"Would you like me to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are?" The doctor asked reaching for the machine and telling Louis to lay down on the table and lift his shirt up after Louis had nodded.

"Is- Is it okay?" Louis mumbled trying to see a baby on the screen when two fast heartbeats filled the room.

"They are okay and they're a healthy size. You're expecting twins." She said smiling so wide it made Louis want to throw her off a cliff but she wasn't the one to blame.

"T- Twins?" Louis' voice trembled.

"Yes, you're about thirteen weeks along." She said.

"Are they fraternal or identical?" Zayn asked completely mesmerized with the image on the screen.

"Its too early to know just by a simple ultrasound, to know for sure we'll have to do an internal ultrasound but if you're not comfortable with it then we can wait a few more months." She explained.

"Now...I- I need to know." Louis was quick to tell her and she nodded.

Zayn waited outside for him and when Louis finally came out he rushed over to him holding a manila envelope. They left the hospital without so much of a word except to set up another appointment in a month and pick up Louis' prenatal vitamins and a few pamphlets that had all the information he needed to know about male pregnancy.

"They're identical...I don't know the sex yet but they're identical." Louis spoke as soon as they had walked into his dorm.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Zayn took a seat on his bed while Louis walked around already packing a bag with a few clothes for the weekend.

"As soon as I can, but I'm scared Zayn. What if he wants nothing to do with us once I tell him, then what happens to me and the babies. I'm only nineteen and I can't do this alone." Louis took a seat next to Zayn leaning against him.

"I've only known Harry for about three months or so and as far as I can tell he’s a great guy. I don’t think he’s gonna leave you alone with this, I think he’s going to take responsibility and do the right thing which is stay with you and raise your babies together.” Zayn said as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“You’re right.” Louis nodded.

~*~

Louis woke up before six the following day and after he had finished his packing making sure he had everything and getting ready he took a cab to the train station getting there at around nine and as soon as he got off the train the first person he saw was Harry waiting for him. He was wearing the biggest smile ever and in his hands he had his favorite flowers, lavender sweet peas. As soon as Louis saw him he took off running then jumped into Harry’s open arms dropping his bag by their feet and kissed him after not seeing him for a full week, he had only talked to him on the phone but it wasn’t the same.

“I missed you so much.” Harry said in between kisses making Louis giggle when he started kissing all over his face.

“I missed you too!” Louis kissed his lips one more time before he eyed the flowers Harry was carrying.

“They’re for you.” Harry offered him the flowers biting on his bottom lip watching Louis taking them then smiled when Louis closed his eyes taking in the sweet fragrance.

“Thank you love. How did you know they are my favorites?” Louis asked.

“You told me one night when you were half asleep.” Harry simply answered not giving any more detail and that was enough for Louis.

They took a cab back to Harry’s dorm and as soon as they were there Harry wasted no time on gently kissing Louis making up for all the days he had been living without him near but was surprised when Louis pushed him away.

“Is there something wrong?” Harry asked getting worried and feeling afraid that something could be really wrong and maybe Louis wanted to end things.

“I- I have to tell you something.” Louis took a deep breath moving to look for the manila envelope he had packed the night before not wanting to forget it.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Harry took a seat on his bed with Louis following after.

“I got sick yesterday and Zayn took me to the hospital…” Louis started but was interrupted by a wide eyed and panicky Harry.

“Oh god! You’re not dying are you?” Harry asked placing both of his hands on Louis’ cheeks looking for something.

“No, I’m not dying.” Louis kissed him then took a deep breath just hoping for Harry to stay with all three of them.

“Then what’s wrong Lou, you’re scaring me.” Harry said and when Louis’ eyes filled with tears he hugged him close to him rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

“I’m pregnant. Apparently I am a carrier but I just never showed symptoms during puberty, I swear I didn’t know.” Louis started crying as soon as he had said those two words and even more when Harry stiffened.

“Say something!” Louis begged when Harry said nothing and when he slowly let go of him Louis’ expression hardened getting up to get his bag and leave.

“Louis wait!” Harry was quick to stop Louis from walking out.

“What! If you don’t want us in your life then fine, I’ll raise them on my own.” Louis screamed as he wiped his tears away hating himself for crying in front of him.

“Of course I want you in my lif- them?” Harry stopped in front of Louis not sure if he had heard him right.

“Identical twins…” Louis mumbled taking one of the ultrasound images from the envelope.

Harry was quick to take it then wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist leading him back to the bed then looked at the image in awe while Louis nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck. It wasn’t until Louis felt Harry’s warm hand on his stomach that he realized he was really pregnant, he was going to have two babies with Harry.

“You’re thirteen weeks.” Harry stated and that’s when Louis noticed he was crying.

“Why are you crying?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m- I’m just so happy, I know we’re still too young and inexperienced not knowing what the future has in store for us but we’re gonna be daddies.” Harry sniffled.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled then kissed the tip of his nose getting emotional when Harry leaned down and kissed his stomach two times for each baby then moved back up to kiss him.

“I love you.” Harry said against his lips an out of nowhere knowing it was a big risk saying those three words and he just hoped for Louis to feel the same way.

Louis froze and opened his eyes looking at him as if searching for something then smiled pulling him closer to him.

“I love you too.” He said before he leaned in to kiss him again and show him just how in love he was with him, he had fallen for him fast but he was sure it was for a lifetime.

They spent the rest of the weekend together in bed watching movies and trying to figure out how they were going to tell their parents the big news. That Sunday night Harry made love to Louis as if it was the last time he would be seeing him then fell asleep after kissing their babies and Louis goodnight. They had planned to tell their families about Louis’ pregnancy the next weekend after their mums had called asking them to go spend some time with them and had also invited Zayn since he was part of the family.

That weekend got there faster than they would have liked and soon they found themselves in Louis’ home as everyone waited for them to say what they had to say. Harry took one of Louis’ hands squeezing it a bit for comfort then Louis took a deep breath looking at Zayn who nodded and gave him a tiny smile of encouragement.

“I’m pregnant.” Louis said waiting for some kind of reaction.

“What!” Jay exclaimed getting up from her spot next to Mark and Anne.

“He’s pregnant, we’re gonna have twins.” Harry answered for Louis who was literally shaking next to him.

“Harry…” Anne trailed off shaking her head in disappointment.

“Congratulations you two!” Gemma rushed over to them hugging the life out of them. 

“You’re making me an uncle this young.” Niall smiled at them hugging them after Gemma followed by Liam.

“Congratulations baby brother and Louis, you’re gonna be great parents, i just know it.” Liam said trying to ignore the looks Anne was giving them.

“You two need to get married.” Jay surprised them as she looked at Louis with the same expression Anne was looking at Harry.

“What?” Louis furrowed his brow.

“Anne, Robin and Mark agree, you two will be getting married. We don’t want grandchildren born out of wedlock,” Jay said in a stern tone that meant it wasn’t open for discussion, 

“And the sooner you do it the better.”

“Many children are born out of wedlock and they turn out fine, just look at me.” Louis told her seeing the way his sisters looked at him almost as if he was crazy for reminding her.

He knew it was a sensitive subject for her yet that didn’t stopped him from reminding her how she had had him out of wedlock and in the end his father had up and left in the middle of the night.

“Pregnant at only nineteen and what guarantees Harry and you that none of you are just going to run off when things get too difficult.” Jay said in a stern tone while Anne nodded in agreement.

“I’m not going to run off, I’m here to stay but I think that getting married is going a little too far.” Harry finally spoke looking at his siblings for help.

“Dad…” Louis pleaded.

“Either get married or give them up for adoption, I’m sorry son but your mother is right.” Mark said holding his wife’s hand in his when Louis glared at them.

“This is bullshit and both of you are psycho!” Louis exclaimed and just like that ran out of there and into his backyard just wanting to be away from them.

He could hear Harry running after him and calling his name only stopping as soon as he was far away from the house he now hated. He turned around hiding his face on Harry’s chest where he started crying, he wouldn’t mind marrying Harry but he wanted to marry him under different circumstances. 

“We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to.” Harry simply said.

“But-” Louis sniffled.

“They’re not gonna take them away, over my dead body.” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ cheeks to make him look at him wiping his tears with his thumbs.

“Its up to you Lou...I was already planning on asking a few years from now anyway.” Harry chuckled trying to lighten up the mood and was proud of himself when Louis smiled a little.

“Do you want to?” Louis asked him pouting a bit.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter if we get married now or in a few more years.” 

“Okay...before they’re born.” Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest feeling his warm arms around him.

When both of them agreed to getting married their parents had given them approving smiles while the rest didn’t know what to think or say just hoping for it to last. Two weeks later Harry officially proposed to Louis during a family dinner, he had gotten down on his knee with a small black velvet box in his hands and asked him to be his husband. Their loved ones were sitting around the table watching them and as soon as Harry was on his knee he looked up at Louis.

“We’ve only known each other for over four months and for many that’s not a long time but I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you and our babies and make you happy so...would you marry me?” Harry asked with such a hopeful look on his face it made Louis’ heart beat a little faster with love.

“Yes.” Louis beamed and when Harry smiled putting the ring on his finger he was quick to pull him up in a hug where Harry kissed him.

“I love you, all three of you.” Harry said against the side of his head.

“We love you too.” Louis kissed him again.

They had set the wedding day to be in June during the summer giving them a month to organize everything and time for Harry to transfer to the university in Manchester to be closer to Louis where their parents had helped them get a small two bedroom apartment. Just a week before their wedding Harry had finally gotten the chance to go to a doctor’s appointment with Louis to check on their babies.

“Would you like to know the sex?” Dr. Brady asked them smiling when she saw they were holding hands and at the way they were looking at each other.

“Yes please.” Louis finally answered.

“They are...boys! Congratulations!” She exclaimed printing a few pictures for them.

“You were right.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead referring to the time Louis had told him he was sure they were boys when they were busy unpacking.

“They are healthy and remember to rest and get a good night’s sleep, you’re already in your fifth month and need as much rest as you can.” She said.

“I will, thanks Dr. Brady.” Louis smiled trying to get up ending up letting Harry help him and after setting up another appointment.

~*~

“Do you think this looks good right here?” Louis asked trying to see if one of the identical teddy bears looked good in a corner of one of the cribs.

“It looks good.” Harry nodded looking at it then back at Louis when he heard him gasping.

“One of them is kicking!” Louis exclaimed chuckling when Harry almost fell over trying to get to him and as soon as he did he placed his hand next to Louis’ smiling when he felt   
the small kicks.

“I always feel him moving more on this side then I feel lighter ones on my other side, I think the one that kicks less is gonna be a shy little thing.” Louis said while Harry listened in complete wonder.

“Its baby B!” Harry exclaimed getting on his knees in front of Louis lifting his shirt up a little to kiss the warm skin twice like he usually did.

“Well baby B is a little calmer than his brother baby A.” Louis started running his fingers through Harry’s hair hearing him whispering sweet nothings to their babies.

“I can’t wait to hold them.” Harry sighed in content.

“Me neither.” Louis smiled.

The day of their wedding their mothers had made sure everything was ready while Louis was a nervous mess unable to stop rubbing circles on his bloated belly while Harry was calmer daydreaming about their future together. The wedding had been set in Doncaster in their backyard since they didn’t have many guests. They had decided to walk together to the altar holding hands and as soon as they were standing in front of the officiant they were both sure that’s what they wanted. It was a blur to them and all they heard was the priest asking them both to repeat the vows after him.

“I, Harry Edward, take you, Louis William, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.” Harry repeated having memorized them and meaning every single word.

“I, Louis William, take you, Harry Edward, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.” Louis was literally beaming with happiness feeling his babies giving sudden kicks.

"I Harry give you Louis this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Louis give you Harry this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

“By the power vested in me I declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” The officiant spoke giving them a smile.

Harry pressed his hand on Louis’ cheek and slowly leaned down until his lips were mere inches away from Louis’ then felt that tingling sensation when they lightly brushed against the other’s. They felt thousands of butterflies when they finally touched hearing their families clapping then pulled apart and when Harry bent down to kiss his belly twice, Louis knew he had it all with Harry.

“I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Styles-Tomlinson.”

They couldn’t miss the big smiles their parents were given them as they made their way out of there to the other side of the Tomlinson’s huge backyard where the reception would be held. They waited to be introduced and soon enough they were standing in the middle of the dance floor ready to dance their first ever dance as a married couple. Louis smiled when the same song they had danced to that night in the cruise started playing then chuckled when his belly wouldn’t allow him to get any closer to Harry but his husband managed to make him fit right in molding his body against his so they were flushed together and Louis was resting his head on Harry’s chest.

“I love you.” Louis mumbled lifting his head up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“And I love you.” Harry brought their foreheads together feeling on top of the world.

When the song ended they had to separate to share a mother and son dance until Louis was forced to sit down when his feet started hurting but listened with a big smile on his face to the toasts his friends and new family gave just before cutting the cake. That night had been one of their best nights and even though they weren’t going to have a traditional honeymoon but stay home instead since Louis already felt so big it was still a magical night.

~*~

“I brought you the ice cream you wanted plus two other flavors, your pickles and mustard.” Harry said as soon as he walked into their bedroom with his arms full of food having decided to go back to their home after the wedding.

“Thank you babe, I’m really hungry.” Louis sighed in relief reaching for the jar of pickles.

He was sitting on his bed on top of the covers with a few pillows supporting his back and his belly was fully exposed from where he had been rubbing it and talking to the babies.

“You are welcome.” Harry lay down next to him kissing the left side of his head before focusing on the tv show they were watching.

“Its our wedding night and here we are...watching tv and eating…” Louis looked down at his belly, a small smile slowly making its appearance on his rosy lips.

“Well you wanted to eat so here we are.” Harry moved to rest his head next to Louis’ belly kissing it twice sighing when Louis started running his fingers through his hair.

“We have four months left until the babies get here, what are we gonna do about uni?” Louis asked.

“I honestly have no idea...I was hoping to maybe figure it out one of these days. I could take a year off.” Harry suggested.

“No Harry. Its your dream and they could take away your scholarship and you worked so hard to earn it.” Louis was quick to shoot that idea down not wanting to hold Harry back from getting his law degree.

“The babies will need a lot of attention and I need to work too, maybe...maybe you could stay here and finish school and I could go back to Cheshire with them and my mom could watch them while I work.” Harry slowly said hoping not to upset Louis but these days Louis would get upset over anything.

“You’re not serious, right?” Louis’ hand froze halfway down the back of Harry’s head then slowly but struggling managed to get up and stand in front of Harry glaring down at him quickly covering his bare belly with his oversized shirt that happened to belong to Harry.

“Louis...one of us has to stay home and take care of them.” Harry insisted.

“I could do it, I can stay home with them while you go to school and work. My parents are the ones paying for my education anyway and I don’t think they’ll mind if I take a few years off, they have money saved up for me and when the kids get older I could go back to school and pay it off with that money. You can’t just take my babies away from me!” Louis exclaimed getting desperate at the thought of not seeing his twins.

“I’m not gonna take them away Lou.” Harry got up and grabbed his hand to pull him down on his lap.

“Then lets do it the way I want to, it can wait for me but not for you.” Louis begged pouting his bottom lip as his eyes filled with tears.

“Fine, I promise you I’ll do my best and I’ll make you so proud.” Harry finally agreed.

“Thank you.” Louis kissed his lips then looked at his bowl of ice cream sitting on his bedside table, “Now my ice cream is all melted.”

“I’ll go bring you more.” Harry tried to get up but Louis clung to him wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No, its our wedding night and I know I’m all fat and ugly but I want you to make love to me, you know, keep the tradition.” Louis smirked looking straight into Harry’s eyes. 

“You are not fat or ugly, you are beautiful and you’re carrying our babies. You’re growing two human beings.” Harry said as he kissed up and down Louis’ neck.

Louis was quick to remove Harry’s shirt running his hands through his warm and strong chest then got up sitting back down with his knees on either side of Harry wishing he could get closer. He gasped as he kissed him when Harry lowered his sweatpants down kneading at the skin of his bum feeling all the blood rushing down south when Harry’s finger circled around his entrance just as he grinded against him. 

Harry reached for the small bottle of lube that they kept on their drawers pouring some on his fingers and without warning slowly pushed a finger inside Louis all the way down to the knuckle. He fingered him sometimes taking his time and sometimes going fast feeling Louis’ ragged breaths against his neck with the occasional tiny moan whenever one of his fingers would brush against his prostate.

“Harry, babe I’m ready.” Louis pulled back from where he had been nipping at the skin on Harry’s neck leaving tiny red marks behind.

Louis lifted himself up on his knees allowing Harry to pull his pants down hissing when he felt the cool air on his throbbing erection meeting Louis halfway into a kiss while lubing up himself and as soon as he was ready, Louis gently lowered himself down on him until his ass was flushed against his hips.

“You feel so good.” Harry closed his eyes resting his head on Louis’ shoulder giving him time to adjust.

“S- So do you.” Louis said as he massaged Harry’s scalp.

A few seconds later Louis finally started moving up and down then eight figures setting up a slow but steady rhythm moaning when Harry hit the right spot rather deliciously making feel waves of pleasure running down his thighs. When he started getting tired Harry picked him up making him pull out not even having bothered to use a condom and walked up to their dresser sitting him down on top of it and before Louis could complain about how cold the wood was Harry pushed inside of him.

“Oh fück! Do that again!” Louis said holding onto his shoulders moaning when Harry pulled out halfway then thrusted back in careful not to go too fast in fear of hurting the twins.

“I love you.” Harry leaned down as far as he could to kiss him as eager as Louis was kissing him.

“Lo- Love you too.” Louis panted feeling himself getting closer until he was coming without warning followed by Harry deep inside of him just by the sight of Louis coming undone and without being touched at all.

When Harry pulled out he cleaned him up and carried him back to the bed where Louis continued eating his pickles dipping them in the mustard while Harry watched him with wide eyes and a disgusted expression. He ate a pickle Louis offered him but without the mustard thanking his husband for not making him eat it the way he was eating them. So far, it had been the perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Wonderland by Taylor Swift while writing this chapter, you could listen to it if you want. :)

Harry spent the whole summer working at a restaurant and saving money for the expenses they were going to have for the next few months while Louis had gotten a temporary job working for Dr. Brady who was kind enough to help them out, he spent his days organizing files and scheduling appointments for her patients getting bigger and bigger as the months passed by.

By August Harry had started school and Louis was already on his seventh month and uncomfortable just wanting his babies out yet didn’t knowing it wasn’t time yet and they needed to stay in there as long as possible. When August turned into September Louis was ready to pop trying not to feel any kind of resentment towards his family every time Harry would leave for school as well as Zayn and a few of the people that he used to have classes with.

~*~

“Ow!” Louis flinched in his sleep then sat up out of nowhere when he felt himself wetting the bed.

He quickly pushed the covers off of him feeling completely disgusting then turned the lamp light on gasping when he saw the yellowish liquid all over him and the bedsheet. He tried to get up but stopped when he felt a contraction ripping from his lower stomach all the way down to his upper thighs then back up to his lower back.

“Harry, Harry wake up!” Louis almost screamed trying to shake him awake relief flooding through him when Harry sat up.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry was quick to move over to Louis’ side of the bed.

“They’re c- coming, oh god! Harry, they’re due in three more weeks...n- not now.” Louis whimpered trying to get up.

“Its gonna be okay Lou.” Harry helped him up wincing every time Louis would squeeze his forearms in pain.

He helped him into clean warm clothes then after he had everything they were going to need he drove to the hospital trying to contact Dr. Brady so she could have everything ready for them as soon as they got there. As soon as they got there she rushed him to the OR to get him ready for a C-Section only allowing Harry in when Louis wouldn’t calm down wanting his husband there with him.

Harry spent the whole time whispering sweet nothings in Louis’ ear to keep him as calm as possible until the roles switched as soon as they heard their first baby crying at the top of his lungs followed by their second one not as loud as the first one.

“Guys, I think you might want to see this.” Dr. Brady cheerfully said as she and a nurse carefully lifted them up over the curtain so they could see them telling them which twin was baby A and baby B.

Harry and Louis gasped as soon as they saw their babies completely falling in love with them and even though they hadn’t been cleaned yet they were still beautiful. The babies squirmed in their arms as they cried and that’s when they noticed something they would never forget, they were holding hands never letting go of each other until they were separated to be cleaned up.

“I love you so much, thank you.” Harry kissed Louis’ lips wiping a stray tear away smiling when Louis kissed him back.

“I love you too.” Louis said with as much passion as Harry.

As soon as Louis was stitched up he was taken to a recovery room where Harry wouldn’t stop praising and telling Louis how much he loved him. His attention went back to their babies when two nurses walked in rolling two plastic bassinets and after carefully picking them up they placed them on Louis’ chest after the babies were fully checked and wearing the tiny clothes they had brought for them.

“He is the oldest by two minutes.” The nurse smiled fixing the blanket around the baby wearing a white hat then fixed it for the one wearing a blue hat.

“Are they okay?” Harry asked her.

“They are completely fine, the steroid shot Dr. Brady gave him three days ago helped.” The nurse smiled then left with the other nurse following behind after congratulating them.

“Look Harry, they have your lips.” Louis gave him a tired smile when he looked at him but quickly gave their babies all their attention when one of them cried.

“And your cute nose.” Harry lovingly kissed the top of Louis’ head.

“Do you want to hold them?” Louis asked handing the baby wearing the blue hat smiling when his husband took him in his arms treating him as if he was fine china.

“Hi there,” Harry cooed at him feeling his heart filling with so much love when his son lifted his tiny arms up waving his tiny fists around barely opening his eyes before he closed them again, “I love you baby, and I love your brother too.”

“What are we going to name them? It completely slipped my mind.” Louis said holding his other son in his arms.

“This one is the youngest,” Harry said looking at his son as he softly rocked him then looked at Louis with pouty lips, “Can we name him Elijah?”

“Elijah Edward.” Louis nodded, “This one looks like a Jonah.”

Harry carefully sat down next to Louis bringing their babies together who seemed to stop squirming too much when next to each other. He looked at both of them already memorizing their tiny features and when he removed their hats they were surprised to see tufts of thin blond hair on their heads.

“Jonah William.” Harry finally said chuckling when Louis made a face, “Its only fair love, you want Elijah to have my middle name so I want Jonah to have William as his middle name.”

“Fine, if it makes you happy.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes getting a kiss on the forehead by Harry then leaned down to kiss both of his babies.

“I still have to call everyone but for now you need to rest and so do they.” Harry said as soon as he noticed Louis yawning followed by Jonah.

“Okay, I love you.” Louis waited for Harry to put Elijah in his bassinet then Jonah before falling asleep shortly after Harry had made his way to the couch to sleep as well smiling when Harry told him he loved him back.

The first one to visit Louis the next day was Zayn who teared up at the sight of the twins complimenting Louis and Harry on the names they had chosen for them. The first one he got to hold was Jonah spending the whole time cooing at him until he started crying then moved on to Elijah noticing he was smaller than his brother. He had taken many pictures of the twins, Harry holding them then Louis and at the end all four of them.

When Harry’s and Louis’ families got there Gemma pushed her two other brothers out of the way to get to the babies first grinning like a proud mother when she got to hold Jonah while Liam got to hold Elijah then gave him to Niall trying to convince Gemma to let him hold Jonah. Anne and Jay spent the whole time crying as they held them until they let the two proud grandparents hold them and Harry was surprised when his father Des showed up with presents for the new happy family.

Louis couldn’t help but smile when he saw Harry so happy as he talked with his father hearing Des telling him how proud he was of him then started getting nervous when he saw him making his way over to him. It was his first time meeting Des and he was nervous but calmed down when Des introduced himself then hugged him congratulating him and thanking him for making his son happy and giving him two perfect and beautiful grandsons.

Three days later Louis was released from the hospital with instructions to rest and was glad Harry had a week off from work and school since he was still trying to heal from the C-Section. The first night at home was hectic when as soon as Harry had fed one of the babies and put him in his crib already asleep the other will wake up needing a diaper change or just wanting to be held. It had ended up in a light argument when Harry refused to let Louis get up and help him afraid of him getting hurt, in the end Louis had won and changed Jonah’s diaper kissing his son’s chubby cheeks as he did so.

~*~

“This one already ate.” Louis said pointing to Jonah who was on the bed on top of a blanket happily kicking his legs while Elijah whimpered next to him.

It was already two weeks after Louis had given birth and Harry had gone back to school and to work the week before. Harry was still dressed in his work clothes as he happily nodded holding a bottle ready to feed one of his sons then picked Elijah up making sure to kiss Jonah first who startled at the sudden feeling of Harry’s lips on his tiny forehead. Louis sighed waiting for it knowing what was coming when Jonah’s tiny bottom lip trembled then his face scrunched up and seconds later he started crying.

“Oh I’m sorry baby boy, daddy didn’t want to make you cry.” Harry rubbed his tummy letting Louis hold him to calm him down while he settled down on the rocking chair he had moved into their room so they could feed the babies.

“How was your day?” Louis asked him sitting on the bed with Jonah in his arms, the tiny baby moving his head around a little then waved his arms around setting his right one against Louis’ chest before closing his eyes.

“It was good. Yours?” Harry looked up at him smiling then went back to looking at Elijah as he fed him.

“It was the same as always.” Louis said.

“I know you hate being cooped up here all day so I was thinking that this sunday you could go hang out with your friends if you want to while I stay here with the babies.” Harry suggested.

“That’s- babe that’s not fair to you, you go to school then work and I do nothing.” Louis said.

“You take care of two babies on your own, you deserve a break and I don’t spend much time with them as I would like so its okay.” Harry insisted.

“Okay then, but call me if you need something.” Louis nodded.

The following sunday Zayn picked Louis up leaving to go to a football game but not before kissing the life out of the twins promising to come see them more often then left with a last kiss to both especially Jonah. On the way to the game Louis had teased him accusing him of loving Jonah more while Zayn denied and swore on his own future grave that that wasn’t the case. Louis had a great time and when he got back home he gushed about his day while Harry listened with a small smile having Elijah laying on top of him upside down and Jonah asleep next to them.

As the months passed by things slowly started going from great to worse when Louis realized how hard it really was to raise two babies and care for them on his own while his husband worked and attended school. As soon as the twins were six months old he had made the decision of putting them in a day care and get a job to help Harry out but was left in a pissy mood when Harry had shot that idea down not trusting other people taking care of their sons.

Louis had listened to Harry and was a stay at home dad happy with his life watching their babies grow and learn how to crawl figuring out that out of the two of them Jonah was the one who seemed to get into trouble a whole lot more. Elijah was the calm baby choosing to quietly follow his brother around looking up at Louis with his big green eyes asking for help whenever Jonah would get too rough with him. 

Their original blond hair had started darkening and curling up at the tips leaving them looking angelic and with the title of cutest babies on the block whenever Louis would take them out to the park sometimes with Harry when he had a day off from working and studying like a maniac. It worried Louis the way Harry worked himself to exhaustion only wanting to give them a good life and be someone in life to do so and to do that he needed to keep his grades up and get his law degree.

Louis wanted him to take some time off and spend time together but was left in a bad mood whenever Harry would ignore him in favor of finishing school work or a project. At that point Louis started feeling like Harry wasn’t attracted to him anymore when he looked like hell with baby puke stains on his clothes. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from getting pregnant but in the end he always regretted it feeling awful because now Harry and their babies were his family and he loved them, he would do anything for them.

They thought it would be easy but when it got to be too much for Harry and the pile of dirty dishes and laundry kept growing whenever he would get home, it only led to pointless arguments ending up with Louis doing the dirty dishes ignoring one or both of the twins crying wanting his attention. Harry would separate their laundry into piles while holding one of them and after when they would go to bed they would shyly apologize.

When the twins turned eight months old Louis had the biggest scare of his life when he started having pregnancy symptoms again that turned out to be just a bug going around making him sick. Harry had stayed home and missed class and work to take care of all three of them when Louis couldn’t even move resulting in his grades dropping and almost losing his scholarship. That night when Louis was finally feeling better they had the biggest fight resulting in Louis packing a change of clothes for him and the twins leaving to Zayn’s when he had shouted at Harry about dropping out of school because of him and the twins and had ended up not coming back until the next day.

Their first year anniversary was spent alone when Zayn offered to babysit his now nine month old nephews and Louis knew they would be safe with him. Harry had organized a candlelit dinner in their apartment having cooked a fancy dinner and after they were done eating Harry made love to Louis making sure to use protection not wanting Louis to end up pregnant again at least until they were better off economically. Zayn had dropped both babies off the next day winking at Louis when he saw the red roses and the candles still on the table.

When Jonah and Elijah turned a year old Jay organized them a party inviting a few kids from the neighborhood as well as the whole family and friends. Before the party she and Anne had taken the twins to be photographed together for their first ever birthday, they had struggled to take the pictures but in the end both Louis and Harry were happy with them.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Jonah and Eli, happy birthday to you.” 

They sung smiling when both babies happily clapped their hands then as soon as Harry and Louis had helped blowing out the two number one candles on top of the two small chocolate cakes Jonah reached for it covering his tiny hand in frosting and squealing at the feeling. Elijah watched him with wide eyes, drool running down his chin that Louis wiped away and followed his brother’s actions grabbing fistfuls of cake giggling as he did so.

“They are growing up so fast.” Anne commented heading to pick Elijah up and clean him up a bit.

“They’re gonna be running around and getting in trouble before you know it.” Jay nodded with Jonah in her arms while Louis sat on Harry’s lap eating a slice of cake from a third and bigger one Gemma had gotten.

Everything went rather smoothly for two months until Harry lost his job, the bills kept piling up and Harry’s grades dropped once again and with sacrifice brought them up again. Louis had gotten a job at a diner where he would always see his ex classmates making him resent Harry more and more everyday. He knew it wasn’t fair to Harry but he couldn’t help it when Harry wasn’t the one that had to drop out of school feeling even worse because he had been the one to insist. Their fights kept getting worse and worse until the one day where Louis shouted the words he would spend the next ten years regretting.

“Well what the hell do you want me to do! Nothing I ever do is good enough for you anymore.” Harry shouted after they had been arguing for almost an hour over expenses.

“I want the divorce.” He finally shouted looking straight into Harry’s eyes that went from angry to panicky in a fraction of a second.

“Wh- What?” Harry said not believing what he was hearing.

“You heard me, I want the divorce. I can’t take it anymore and I feel like I’m suffocating here...like- like I have no future and I’ll never be able to go back to school.” Louis said, his heart breaking when Harry’s eyes filled with tears. 

“No, Louis please. We can work this out but please don’t do this.” Harry begged running to him and wrapping his arms around Louis.

Louis pushed him away and walked out of there and into the twins room to pack their stuff and go to his mum’s house. When he walked out again Harry was sitting on the sofa crying his eyes out and as soon as he saw the bags in Louis’ hands he got up rushing over to him.

“Louis please think about this. I love you, you can’t just leave me and take my children from me.” Harry begged.

“Sometimes love is not enough Harry.”

And with that said Louis walked out with their bags in hand and a few minutes later walked back inside and into the twins bedroom coming back out with them perched on each of his hips. He walked out without so much of a last glance at Harry not wanting to see the look of hurt in his face he had caused. When he got to his mum’s house she took them in without asking anything already knowing what was going on after Anne had called them when Harry had called her in hysterics.

Harry was forced to leave his apartment and Gemma who lived half an hour away had taken him in with open arms and the day Harry got the divorce papers to sign she had held him in her arms letting him cry until he fell asleep. Harry refused to sign until he was sure he would get to see his sons and after a judge decided he would get to keep them for the whole weekend he begged Louis not to go ahead with it. However, he watched with tears in his eyes the way Louis didn’t hesitated to sign them after he was given the documents and when it was his turn he begged him once again signing them when Louis said there was nothing left to do but to sign them.

In Harry’s mind Louis had realized how stupid of him it was to marry someone who had no future, someone who had him living in the shittiest apartment for more than a year and couldn’t give him and their babies what they deserved. A week later the divorced had been finalized and if Harry cried in Gemma’s arms with Liam and Niall trying to comfort him then no one had to know but them who had wiped every single tear away.

From that day on Harry would drive all the way to Doncaster every saturday morning to pick up their kids only to drive back sunday night to drop them off again. Everything was going okay until Louis started refusing to let him see them much less take them back to Manchester until Harry got tired and sued Louis leaving him with no choice but to let him see them.

“He’s two hours late mum, he was supposed to be here at eight.” Louis paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Harry to drop his kids off.

“Calm down sweetheart.” Jay sighed still a little disappointed on the way Louis treated Harry who loved him with all his heart, she could still see it in his green eyes every time he would show up to get or drop her grandsons off.

“I can’t wait any longer, I’m gonna go get them.” Louis grabbed his car keys and left ignoring his mother shouting at him to get back.

An hour and a half later he parked his car outside Gemma’s house seeing that Harry’s car was gone and without thinking walked up to the door knocking rather harshly. Gemma opened the door holding who Louis was sure was Jonah wearing the biggest of smiles that vanished as soon as she saw Louis.

“He was supposed to drop them off three and a half hours ago.” Louis said walking into the house and going straight to Elijah who was sitting in the play pen holding a stuffed bunny.

“Sure, you can come in.” Gemma closed the door trying not to glare at him, “He got called in for work and since he has to pay child support for his kids and pay for your sorry ass too he had no choice but to go.”

“I didn't know…” Louis trailed off.

“Of course you don’t, you don’t know anything. I tried calling you but you never answered but I guess its understandable since you don’t have my new number.” Gemma took a seat on the couch with Jonah still in her arms.

“Give him to me, we’re leaving.” Louis reached for Jonah already having Elijah in his arms frowning when Gemma got up and took a step back.

“They’re not going anywhere until Harry gets back and says goodbye, that’s the least he deserves you insensitive bitch.” Gemma finally snapped seeing the way Louis’ eyes widened then showed hurt but she could care less.

“Its getting late and I have work tomorrow.” Louis said trying to keep his voice from trembling when Gemma who used to already love him like a brother now hated him and was glaring at him as if he was the scum of the earth.

“At least you got a job and no, they’re not getting out of here until he gets back.” Gemma ignored him.

“Gemma.” Louis started getting angry then grabbed Elijah’s bag heading for the door with her following after him.

“What are you doing? You can’t just take them, haven’t you already done enough!” Gemma shouted.

“I’m leaving, I’ll come back and get him tomorrow.” Louis said quickly buckling his son up in his car seat he kept in his car then got in the driver’s side not wanting to leave his Jonah behind but it was one or none of them.

Halfway home his phone started ringing and he answered already knowing it was Harry. Louis wished he could still say I love you but when Harry had stopped saying it he had stopped too.

“Why would you take Eli?” Was the first thing Harry said as soon as Louis answered.

“You were already two hours late.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Louis...I got called in for work this morning and I didn’t get to spend time with them so you better bring Elijah back. Now.” Harry tried to keep his temper down.

“No. Your time with them is over, I’ll go pick Jonah up tomorrow.” 

“I’m getting tired of your bullshit Louis, If you don’t bring Elijah back by tomorrow then don’t bother showing up. I’m not gonna let you take Jonah until I spend the day with both of them. You get to see them all week and live with them while I only get two days so stop being an asshole and bring him back.” Harry snapped.

“Well you shouldn’t have gone to work then.” Louis spat.

“I have to work to support my children and even you! You can’t even afford to get your own shit and if it wasn’t for your parents then you’ll be living in the fucking streets.” Harry shouted hitting a nerve.

“You don’t have to pay for my fucking stuff!” Louis shouted managing to wake up Elijah and started silently crying as soon as his son let out a wail.

“I do it because I fucking love you and want you to have at least something to wear, I love you but that isn’t enough for you.” Harry’s voice cracked.

“Harry…” Louis trailed off pulling over on the side of the road.

“It wasn’t enough for you and now I’m wondering if you ever loved me at all or if it was just the heat of the moment where you thought you were in love with me too.” Harry said then paused to take a deep breath before trying once again to get him back, “Please Louis, I miss you. Please just come back, we could start over again, I love you so much and I want you here with me, I want us to be a family again.” 

Louis wanted so hard to turn around and go back to him, go back to what they used to have before but the thought of him never doing what he liked and going back to school to achieve it was enough for him to keep going.

“No, I’ll pick him up tomorrow.” Louis closed his eyes letting the tears roll down his face when he heard Harry’s shaky breath through the phone feeling the ache on his chest.

“Then don’t expect to find us here, I’m not gonna let you take him.” Harry’s tone was cold before he hung up.

When Louis got home Harry was once again calling him begging him to get back together and after the third call Louis ignored him. By seven in the morning Harry was still calling him until Louis picked up feeling exhausted and annoyed not even thinking before talking which at the time it had been his biggest mistake.

“Lou? We need to talk.” Harry’s voice trembled.

“Harry just save it, please. If you want to then keep Jonah, anything so you can stop annoying me and calling me. Keep him.” Louis said then hung up before Harry could say anything else leaving Harry completely heartbroken.

A few days later Harry still had Jonah with him when he received the best news any law student could ever receive, he had been offered to study abroad in Harvard University with a fully paid scholarship. His family had congratulated him and for once ever since Louis had asked for the divorce Harry was smiling again but soon vanished when he realized he would have to leave his sons behind. His heart broke when he decided to give Jonah back to Louis and arrange a time for him to see them at least twice a year and when he told his family they promised to keep in contact with Louis and try sending him pictures of the twins.

That morning he had his son in his arms trying to call Louis but was left confused when a recording told him the service had been disconnected and that’s when he realized Louis had been true to his words and had cut him and their son out of his life. The tears rushed down his cheeks feeling completely heartbroken and angry at the same time, was Louis really that heartless enough to give their son up. He tried to smile when Jonah whined wanting his attention but ended up crying more when his baby grabbed his cheek as if trying to comfort him.

“We’ll be fine baby, we don’t need him. I’m going to love you so much and be the best father I can, I’ll work hard to give you everything you need and want.” More tears rushed down Harry’s cheeks kissing his son’s forehead and hugging him tight.

When Harry told his family what Louis had done Anne regretted having encouraged Harry to go on that cruise because if she hadn’t done that then Harry wouldn’t have to be hurting and would have never met Louis. She regretted even more having agreed with Jay to that marriage that only ended up in disaster. Gemma was livid when Harry told them he wouldn’t be able to study abroad like it had always been his dream and just like that she decided to move with him, later on his parents as well as Liam and Niall decided to move to Boston with him and start a new life so he could pursue his dream..

~*~

Louis couldn’t sleep at all days after he had made the biggest mistake of his life, he wanted Harry and his son back when he realized it was where he belonged, he belonged by Harry’s side. So what if he had to wait years for him to go back to school, so what if he had to stay at home with their babies. As long as they were together as a family he knew they would be okay. When he finally worked up the courage to call him after having turned his phone off a few days before he started panicking when he was told his phone was no longer in service. He was ready to complain when he realized he had forgotten to pay the monthly bill and after he had paid for it he called Harry back getting a no longer in service reply, that’s when he started panicking trying to contact his family only to receive the same answer until he called Zayn.

“Zayn have you heard from Harry?” Louis asked not even bothering to greet him when he picked up the phone.

“What do you want with him now, Louis? Hurt him again? Turn your back on him and your own child like you did a few days ago.” Zayn angrily said fighting the urge to hang up and never talk to him ever again.

“I was angry and so frustrated Zayn! I tried calling him but he won’t answer and neither does his family, they- they changed their numbers. Do you know where he is?” Louis asked trying not to burst out crying while Elijah slept in his crib next to Jonah’s empty one.

“I thought you were the one who changed your number.” Zayn heavily sighed.

“What? No I didn’t, I forgot to pay the bill and my service was interrupted.” Louis started getting more nervous and nervous as the seconds passed by.

“Louis...Harry was trying to contact you to give Jonah back to you. Liam called me asking me for your new number but I was just as surprised as him when he told me you had changed it. Harry wanted to give him back to you and visit them at least once or twice a year.” Zayn explained.

“What are you talking about?” Louis sniffled.

“He was offered to study abroad who knows where- Liam wouldn’t tell me, he called you to give Jonah back to you before leaving but you never answered so he- he left Louis. And I think his whole family moved too because I went over to their houses and they were empty, I couldn’t contact any of them.” Zayn delivered the news hearing something breaking on the other side of the line.

“He left? No, please no.” Louis started crying. “I- I have to find them. Zayn you have to help me find them.”

“Where do we even start Louis? We don’t know which country he moved to, its impossible.” Zayn said trying to make him see reality.

“I was so stupid Zayn, I was stupid to let him go. I was so selfish.” Louis sobbed moving to pick Elijah up and hug him close to his chest, the baby’s cries reduced to whimpers and his big green eyes searched the room probably looking for his brother and it only worked to make Louis hysterical

“Louis calm down, crying isn’t gonna change things.” Zayn said already on his way out to go see him.

Louis was in his bedroom he shared with the babies when Zayn got there and as soon as Louis saw him he ran to his arms unable to stop crying. Zayn hugged him and when Louis calmed down he gave him a box Gemma’s landlord had given him. Louis opened it finding old pictures of Harry and himself then his sobs got louder when he saw their wedding picture had been ripped in half and the only half Harry had left was a picture of himself having taken the half where Louis was in. He grabbed it carefully observing Harry, it had been taken after they had finished dancing their first ever dance as a married couple and his heart hurt just by seeing the look full of love Harry was giving him and now he had gone and ruined it all.

“I have to find them, Zayn. Please help me find them.” Louis begged holding the half of the picture close to his heart seeing Zayn nodding before he hugged him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating every day or every two days, depends if I have time.

_***~ 3 Years Earlier, 2012 ~*** _

“Daddy, hurry up or we’re gonna be late! Uncle Zayn is waiting for us.” Elijah ran into his room startling Louis making him drop the half of the picture he had been looking at.

“I’m coming, sweetheart.” Louis said putting the picture back in the drawer of Elijah’s nightstand after he had given it to him when he had turned seven and wouldn’t stop asking about his other father.

Louis looked at his now eight year old son and smiled wondering what his Jonah was like and how was Harry doing wherever he was. Had he gotten his law degree, had he moved on and gotten married again and had he formed his own family, Louis couldn’t help but feel his heart aching every time he thought about the last two but if he had then there was no one to blame but himself.

Seven years after Harry had disappeared Louis had searched for him everywhere he could think of with Zayn’s help without any luck when he never heard from him ever again. A few months later after he had left Louis’ parents had tried to take Elijah away from him unable to even look at him and had kicked him out but as soon as he had found out he hadn’t wasted time on moving out and Zayn had been nice enough to let him move in with him helping him in whatever he could even though he didn’t deserve it.

Louis had gone back to school and with sacrifice had finished it and was now one of the top five fashion designers of his generation having moved to London to pursue a career with Zayn moving next door when he had fallen in love with the building Louis was living in.

“What took you so long mate?” Zayn asked from where he was sitting in Louis’ living room waiting for him.

“I was looking for my phone.” Louis lied then grabbed Elijah’s hand walking towards the door.

As soon as Elijah was busy in the backseat reading one of his comics Zayn gave Louis a knowing look making him look down. Today was the day he would be presenting his newest collection and it was supposed to be a happy day but he hadn’t been fully happy ever since he had pushed Harry and their son away, his other son that Elijah knew nothing of.

“Smile Louis, today is supposed to be a happy day. You’re about to introduce your newest collection which I’m sure will be a huge hit and very successful just like the others.” Zayn tried to cheer him up but Louis only gave him a sad smile.

“What’s the point in having money and fame, for the world to see and like my creations like I’ve always wanted if I don’t have them and I’ll probably never see them ever again. Its been seven years and still no trace of Harry or his family.” Louis felt awful just by thinking about it.

“We’ll find them, Lou. We’re never gonna give up and I promise you one day we’ll find them.” Zayn gave him an encouraging smile.

When they got to the fashion show Elijah was left to sit at a table with his small backpack filled with books by his feet while Louis got busy getting everything ready and Zayn changed into the newest clothes Louis had designed after accepting to model for him. There were always rumors that they were dating no matter how many times Louis told them that Zayn was like his brother and their relationship was nothing but platonic.

Louis loved and would always love the father of his child and the one he had lost and never mentioned. Louis was proud of his winter collection and even more proud of his models especially Zayn who the public seemed to love and find extremely attractive to the point that they thought he wasn’t real.

When the show was over it had been a great success just like the many others before and like always Louis went home right away to put Elijah to bed before going to bed himself. The next day Louis woke up bright and early and while he was making breakfast a wide eyed Zayn walked in holding a newspaper shoving it on Louis’ face telling him to read the front page over and over again.

“What the hell, Zayn.” Louis said taking the newspaper.

“Read it!” Zayn insisted watching how Louis’ eyes widened and shined as soon as he started reading.

** HARRY STYLES SOLVES NEW YORK’S MURDER CASE OF THE DECADE **

Louis’ heart started beating faster than ever the more he read and when he saw a recent picture of him was when the tears rolled down his cheeks. It talked about how he had solved the biggest murder case New York had ever seen and had victoriously walked out of there when he proved his client to be innocent of any charges against him managing to jail the real culprit.

Louis could care less about the murder when all he cared about was that he had found Harry and their son and how Harry had made his dream come true and now according to the newspaper he was one of the best lawyers out there and would soon be opening his own law firm.

“All this time he’s been in New York. Zayn we have to go there, we have to find them.” Louis desperately said feeling relieved when Zayn nodded.

“Pack your bags while I book us the earliest flight they have.” Zayn said already on it going back to his apartment to pack.

Louis hurried around packing a few change of clothes for him and Elijah and once he was done he packed the newspaper in his carry on bag. When Zayn was back Louis had a sleepy boy sitting on the sofa next to him and before they knew it they were in the seven and a half hour flight from London to New York.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me and maybe want to start over?” Louis whispered seeing Elijah asleep in between him and Zayn with an open book on his lap.

“I don’t know Louis but for you and Elijah’s sake as well as Jonah’s I hope he does.” Zayn sighed and Louis felt bad knowing Zayn missed Jonah just as much as he missed him.

Louis thought he was going to find Harry and their son right away but it was difficult to find someone when they didn’t want to be found. All they had managed to find out was that he had graduated from Harvard with the highest honors and had moved to another state. He had only been in New York to represent the man that had been accused of murder and after winning the case had immediately left to go back home.

Louis had refused to stay any longer in New York and a week later he boarded a plane that would take him back to London unable to answer Elijah’s questions as to why they hadn’t stayed longer. When they were back in their apartment and Louis was finally alone he looked at the picture of Harry again with tears in his eyes and as pathetic as it sounded he cut off the article.

“Where are you?” Louis whimpered putting it with the rest of their pictures he kept in a box on the top shelf of his closet.

**_*~ Present Time, 2015 ~*_ **

Harry slowly drove the car he had rented through Cheley, Lower Ski Hi camp in Land O’ Peaks Ranch in Colorado while Jonah was literally bouncing up and down in his seat looking around with excited green eyes with a hint of blue at the many kids already walking around with their own group. His light brown wavy hair moving with the wind until he closed the window then proceeded to fix it over his forehead on a fringe.

“Are you excited, squirt?” Perrie, Harry’s associate and a close friend of his spoke from the front seat catching Jonah’s attention.

“I am aunt Perrie. Are you gonna miss me too much this next week and a half?” Jonah grinned.

“I’ll be nothing but a sad Perrie while you’re gone, my love.” Perrie loudly sighed wiping away fake tears while Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

“We’re here!” Harry loudly said as he looked around for the cabin where Jonah would be staying in shaking his head with fondness when an excited Jonah got out of the car followed by an equally, if not more excited Perrie helping his son get his luggage out of the car.

He helped them with the bags then made his way to the first cabin with both Jonah and Perrie following him and as soon as Jonah had settled down in the cabin he would be sharing with three other boys and after talking to one of the head counselors he turned around to say goodbye to him. He smiled when he saw Perrie already squeezing Jonah with her famous hugs and kissing all over his face while telling him to be a good boy and Jonah squirmed in her hold trying to get away.

“You better behave Jonah William, none of your pranking and those shenanigans you like to do.” Perrie said then smiled at him hugging him one more time before she stepped aside.

“Be good okay, I’ll see you in a week and a half. I love you.” Harry bent down and hugged him feeling him squirming.

“Dad.” Jonah groaned.

“Fine, I get it. You’re an adult now, I get it.” Harry chuckled letting go of him but not before taking him by surprise kissing his forehead then his left cheek, “Be good, I don’t want to get a call complaining about your behavior.” Harry gave him a warning look.

“I know dad, if you get a call I’m never getting out of the house ever again until I’m in college.” Jonah recited already having it memorized after hearing Harry saying it a million times.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Harry smiled.

“Okay, please hug Nana, grandpa, grandpa Des and his wife, aunt Gemma, uncle Richard, baby Kyle, uncle Liam, aunt Sophia and Bryan.” Jonah took a deep breath then continued talking, “And uncle Niall, aunt Barbara and Lily for me.” Jonah finally finished.

“Okay, no hug for-”

“No, I don’t like him.” Jonah interrupted rolling his eyes then gave his father the sweetest smile when he saw him ready to scold him, “I love you daddy.” Jonah said and that seemed to do the trick when he saw him smiling again.

“I love you too, buddy. I’ll see you in a week and a half, I’m gonna pick you up, okay.” Harry hugged him one more time before leaving him sitting in his assigned bed, he waited a few seconds and smiled when he saw him approaching his cabin mates already making friends.

Harry and Perrie both made their way to the car in complete silence while Harry tried not to worry at the thought of being away from Jonah for too long. He was already thousands of miles away from Elijah when he, who Harry still loved the same but despised at the same time had taken him away then had cut them out of his life.

The first few days in a new country had been hard for Harry and his family but had settled down rather quickly and years later Harry graduated with the highest of honors making his family proud. He had started his own Law Firm and hired Perrie to work with him who he had met in college and had become great friends. She was like a sister to him and had helped him a lot with Jonah who she considered her nephew and had a very special place in her heart for him.

He was very successful and soon had managed to make his law firm one of the top ones in the country and had built himself a fortune succeeding in giving his family a better life.

He missed Elijah with all his heart and couldn’t deny that sometimes he missed Louis too and still loved him like a fool but after nine years he had finally decided to move on and now he was all Harry needed, or so he thought, that’s what he made himself believe.

“Stop worrying so much Harry, it will only be for a week and a half then he’ll go back home.” Perrie said as she buckled herself up and Harry pulled out of his parking spot.

“He’s never been away from me.” Harry sighed not having to explain to her why he felt that way when she already knew about Louis and Elijah.

“He packed his picture, practically the whole family...even one of me.” Perrie fondly smiled.

“You are part of the family.” Harry said then out of nowhere slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a car with tinted windows like his coming the other way, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Perrie quickly said trying to see who was in the other car then looked straight ahead when Harry continued going leaving the camp behind while the other car was just arriving, “They need to be more careful.”

“Yeah, we should go get lunch before going to the airport.” Harry said getting a nod of agreement from Perrie.

******

“They need to watch where they’re going.” Zayn said after Louis had slammed on the brakes scaring the hell out of him.

“Are you okay dad, you okay uncle Zayn?” Elijah asked from the backseat.

“We’re okay love. Are you okay?” Louis asked him as he tried to park then turned the engine off pulling the key out of the ignition.

“Yeah, just a little shaken up.” Elijah said getting out of the car walking over to stand next to Zayn while Louis grabbed his bags.

“Can you smell that Eli?” Zayn asked continuing when Elijah gave him a questioning look, “That’s the smell of nature, dead leaves and wild creatures...something I do not want to be part of.”

“Of course you don’t.” Louis sighed making him carry one of Elijah’s bags.

“Dad, what cabin am I gonna stay in?” Elijah asked as he pulled his hair out of his forehead already worried about sleeping arrangements and whether his cabin mates were going to like him.

“First one is already full, you’ll be staying in...the fourth one.” Louis said as he looked through the information sheet he had printed when he had enrolled his son for the summer.  
When they walked into the cabin it was still empty and all Louis could do was smile at Elijah when he saw him looking around rather nervously. He set the bags on top of a bed while Zayn did the same then walked up to his son wrapping his arms around his small shoulders.

“Don’t be nervous, I promise you you’re going to have so much fun here and make new friends.” Louis squeezed him then kissed the top of his head.

“I’m not good at making friends.” Elijah shrugged making Louis feel a pang in his chest.

“Well I can assure you you’ll make lots here, maybe you’ll even get a best friend.” Louis said letting go of him.

“Okay.” Elijah said.

“Baby...are you sure you want to stay here? We could get your things and go back, just say the words.” Louis started internally freaking out at the thought of leaving his baby behind.

“I want to stay, I want to try out new things.” Elijah insisted.

“Okay then, but if you change your mind I’m just a call away.” Louis continued, hoping he’ll change his mind.

“I’ll see you in a week and a half dad, I love you. I love you too uncle Zayn.” Elijah hugged Louis then reached for Zayn who was quick to wrap his arms around both of them.

“I love you too Eli, and I know you brought those poker cards with you. Remember what I taught you boy, destroy them all...be vicious and have no mercy. Make uncle Zayn proud.” Zayn gave him a sweet smile while Elijah gave him a confident one remembering all those afternoons playing with him until Zayn deemed him equally vicious like him.

“I will.” Elijah nodded.

“I’m gonna miss you babycakes, be good and I’ll see you soon.” Louis tried to let go but stayed when Elijah tightened his hold around him and a few seconds later his son let him go, “Love you.”

Louis and Zayn left leaving Elijah organizing his stuff just as another kid walked in carrying his own stuff, dropped it on a bed then made his way to Elijah wearing the friendliest of smiles and Louis knew his son would be okay. Zayn led him out the door just when Elijah slowly but surely started making conversation with him.  
Since the moment they had started showing their personality Louis knew Elijah was going to be a shy one but not as much as he was. He sometimes blamed himself thinking that if he had stayed with Harry and Jonah then his son wouldn’t be as shy as he was. He remembered a little boy hiding behind his legs whenever a stranger would approach them and sometimes he would still hide behind him holding tight onto the back of whatever shirt he was wearing.

He wondered what Jonah was like and if he would ever see him again, if he would ever get to have both of his children in his arms at the same time and if he would ever get to see Harry again and maybe start over even though he knew the chances were slim to none.

“Stop worrying Louis, he’ll be fine.” Zayn tried to make him feel better but nothing seemed to work.

“I’m just scared of losing him too.” Louis confessed.

“You won’t and we’ll find them, one day we will.” Zayn said.

“Its been ten years Zayn, I’m starting to lose hope by now. I know I’ll never see Harry or our son ever again and I’ve got no one to blame but myself for being selfish and stupid. I- I left my own baby behind.” Louis’ eyes burned with tears that he quickly willed away, he would never forgive himself for what he had done.

“You promise you wouldn’t do that, keep it!” Zayn snapped then his expression softened as he led Louis to the car.

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to do that.” Louis got in the car then without saying anything drove straight to the airport to go back to London.

~*~

Jonah was quick to make friends with his cabin mates while Elijah was welcomed but barely talked to them except for Aaron who had approached him as soon as Louis and Zayn had left. They had arrived a Sunday and were set to leave in a week and a half, that night they had a meeting in the bigger cabin that was supposed to be the kitchen and cafeteria then had a tour around and finally at the end of the day they were allowed to take a shower then go to bed ready to start a new day the next day.

“Look what I brought.” Jonah mischievously grinned taking a bottle out of his bag to show his three new friends, “Can you guys guess what it is?”

“Its...no way! Styles how did you manage to convince your parents to let you bring it?” Oliver asked as soon as he saw the bottle in Jonah’s hands.

“I didn’t, I snuck this baby in without my dad finding out.” Jonah proudly said looking around at Oliver, Mason and Carter.

“What about your mum, didn’t she check your bags ‘cause mine did and took away my BB Guns.” Mason frowned.

“I have two dads but one of them isn’t around so I was fine.” Jonah shrugged noticing Carter smiling at him.

“I have two dads too, one of them had you too?” Carter asked.

“Yeah, the one who isn’t around.” Jonah fidgeted a little wanting to look for his picture just to look at him for a bit not wanting to forget his face, the face he had never seen in person.

“Mine is like my cousin’s mom, he likes to mother me.” Carter said then shut up when Jonah looked down and played with the bottle in his hands.

“So who are we gonna prank?” Oliver rubbed his hands together giving them a mischievous smile.

“I say we start with cabin four then make our way down.” Jonah suggested getting three nods in return, “I used it on my dad’s boyfriend and it worked perfectly. Oh! And we’re only gonna prank one cabin tonight, that way no one would ever know it was us.”

They waited until it got later and by then all four of them had their own small plastic bags as they made their way to cabin four careful not to trip in the dark. Jonah was careful not to make any noise as he opened the door and as soon as they were inside he spotted their next day clothes resting at the foot of the bed. He motioned for each of them to take care of one then walked over to the first bed squinting his eyes to try and see who it was then gave up soon after.

He was careful not to get any itching powder on himself as he took his time putting it all over their clothes, once he was done he signaled for the others to follow. They ran all the way to their cabin and once they were there they burst out laughing high fiving each other then he made sure he had gotten rid of the evidence

“Now we wait.” Jonah smirked.

The following morning Jonah stayed in bed a little longer than usual after they had been woken up and as soon as he heard the screams he smirked and slowly got up. He put his clothes on as if nothing had happened and made his way to the bathrooms then to the cafeteria to get breakfast. He didn’t see cabin four for the rest of the day and it wasn’t until dinner when they were called in for a meeting that Jonah started freaking out having told his new friends to stay quiet.

“Cabin four were victims of a cruel prank and until whoever did it takes full responsibility all activities will be canceled, we will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You have been warned.” Mr. Stevenson, the head counselor of the camp spoke looking at every single one of the kids.

Jonah looked around trying to find the kids from cabin four by the shirts since each cabin had their own color and frowned when he couldn’t see anyone and out of habit fixed his hair over his forehead. His hands started sweating when his friends looked at him wearing the same nervous expression he was probably sporting then motioned them to be quiet. They spent the rest of the day in their cabins doing nothing and by dinner Jonah felt like dying of boredom sighing in relief when they were called in for dinner.  
While eating he couldn’t stop thinking about how his dad would be so disappointed in him if he knew what he had done then thought about what his other dad Louis would think if he was around. As far as he was concerned his father couldn’t be around because life had been cruel to them and everytime he would ask about him wanting to know more things his dad Harry would always change the subject. He would always scold him whenever he insisted and all he knew was that his name was Louis, he knew what he looked like from the ripped picture his dad had given him when he was nine.

The next day still no one had come forward and that’s when Mr. Stevenson decided to forget all about it and allowed them to continue with their normal activities but not before giving them a warning. Each cabin was to do a different activity to avoid everyone wanting to do the same thing at the same time. That morning Jonah headed straight to hiking while Elijah had gone to target sports absolutely falling in love with archery.

“I think I can still feel it.” Aaron commented while standing next to Elijah who was trying to focus his aim.

“Tell me about it, I wanted to go back home.” Elijah sighed letting go of the string smiling when he didn’t completely missed the target.

“How did you get your parents to let you come all the way here from London?” Aaron asked.

“I just told my dad I wanted to come and after a long talk he agreed.” Elijah shrugged.

“What about your mom?”

“I don’t have one, I have a dad and another dad but he’s not around.”

“They adopted you?” Aaron continued asking unable to stop, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“No, the dad who’s with me had me.” Elijah answered picking up another bow and after that Aaron only nodded never asking a question about his dads for the rest of the day.

After they had dinner in the cabin earlier than the others and due that Mr. Stevenson wanted them to get more comfortable Elijah was just making his way to his bed from the showers when he saw Justin distributing Jolly Ranchers. He had a big bag in his hands and a very angry expression as he handed them each four pieces of the candy.

“What’s this for?” Elijah asked taking the candy from him noticing they were all apple or sour green apple.

He hated those flavors.

“Ryker heard the guys from cabin one talking about how no one found out they were the ones that pranked us. Its time for payback.” Justin narrowed his eyes.

Elijah was a nervous mess as they walked to the showers in their cabin after they had made sure they were still in the cafeteria and as soon as they were there he turned around to leave but was stopped by Justin and Ryker telling him he had to help.

“They got you too, remember?” Was all Justin said pushing him back inside the bathrooms after Elijah nodded pulling the hair out of his forehead.

He was put in charge of unwrapping the candy while the rest got to work removing the shower heads after Ryker had told them how to since his dad was a plumber and once they were done he walked back and forth handing them each four pieces. He asked his dad for forgiveness already thinking of how disappointed he would be of him as he carefully put the candy in place then put the shower head back on.

After making sure they were placed correctly they ran out of there as fast as they could quickly getting in bed as soon as they were back in their cabin. Elijah was still breathing hard then out of nowhere started laughing followed by the others still feeling the rush he had felt while running out of there.

“That’ll teach them.” Justin said then sat up looking under the bed for his bag and a few seconds later he pulled out a bag of marshmallows, “Come over children, I have plenty of healthy food.”

Ryker and Aaron were quick to run to his bed each grabbing a bag of junk food as fast as Justin pulled them out of his bag while Elijah stayed behind not knowing what to do. He had already brushed his teeth and his dad wouldn’t allowed him to have candy after dinner, only after lunch and that’s if he was lucky.

“C’mon Eli, don’t be shy, there’s plenty for everyone.” Justin said and when Elijah did nothing he loudly sighed and got up pulling him by the arm towards his bed.

“I’m not allowed to have candy after dinner.” Elijah said on the verge of having a mini freak out.

“So? Your dad isn’t here and what he doesn’t know won’t kill him. Relax and stuff your face, he’s not gonna find out.” Justin offered him a bag full of skittles.

Elijah took the candy then walked back to his bed ignoring their surprised expressions, he pulled out his bag grabbing something. When he turned around all three boy’s jaws dropped when Elijah made his way back adding a huge bag of M&M’s and a deck of poker cards still in the sealed box.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to have candy.” Aaron said through a mouthful of pop rocks.

“I don’t, uncle Zayn bought them for me when dad was busy picking out vegetables.” Elijah shrugged.

“Sweet! Come to papa.” Ryker cooed at them as he opened the bag.

“Do you guys know how to play poker?” Elijah asked looking around.

They all shook their heads no and Elijah sighed wondering if anyone there knew how to play at all. He asked if they wanted to learn and when they said yes he happily picked up the deck and started teaching them how to play, by the time it was really time to go to bed they knew how to play a little and he went to bed in a good mood knowing he had three new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	5. Chapter 5

“What in the..?” Jonah muttered as soon as he had dried out after a shower, “Oliver!”

He walked to the sleeping area to see the rest of his friends feeling their skin and frowning at the stickiness and that’s when he figured it out what was going on after he had done it to his father’s boyfriend. He ran back to the showers pulling one of the plastic chairs over then got on top of it removing the shower head, he narrowed his eyes as soon as the small pieces of Jolly Ranchers fell down to the tile floor.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked, Mason and Carter following after him.

“This isn’t over, they’re gonna pay.” Jonah said then started cleaning out the shower heads with the intention of showering again.

Jonah spent all night planning his next ultimate prank and by the next morning during breakfast he was still debating on what to do. He ate in complete silence and when they were told they could have free time until lunch he spent it alone kicking a ball out in the fields having left his friends back in their cabin.

Elijah walked around until he found a place to sit and sat down under a tree still a little fidgety after the itching powder prank, he sighed then started reading one of the newest comics his uncle Zayn had given him and so far it was great. When reading he tended to disconnect from the world and focus entirely in whatever he was reading and that’s how he never noticed the ball coming his way or the boy shouting at him to duck. The ball landed on his lap snapping him out of his own little secret world startling him as he looked around with wide eyes.

“I am so sorry. Are you okay?” A voice asked him and when he looked up he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

“I- what?” Elijah muttered looking at him from head to toe.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Jonah’s eyes widened in sheer terror when he saw the face of the boy he had just hit with his ball.

“You-” Elijah started but was interrupted by Jonah.

“Please don’t tell me you’re the robot dad’s boyfriend said was going to get me, oh my god is this about the itching powder I put in his fancy clothes and then the clothes of cabin four isn’t it. Please don’t annihilate me, I don’t want to die. I’m too young!” Jonah started freaking out and when Elijah got up and took a step forward he screamed bloody murder and ran away leaving his football behind.

“Wait! You left your football.” Elijah shouted and for some unknown reason he took off running after him.

“Leave me alone!” Jonah screamed when he noticed the assassin robot look alike was chasing him.

“I’m not a robot, I’m Elijah!” Elijah continued chasing after him unable to stop on time when Jonah did and turned around ready to face him and fight for his life.

Elijah collided against Jonah sending them backwards landing on their bums while they stared at each other unable to take their eyes off of each other. The only difference between the two was Jonah’s hair over his forehead and Elijah’s hair pulled back. Jonah was wearing a light blue shirt with basketball shorts while Elijah had on a white shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

“I said I was sorry!” Jonah exclaimed and just like that got up and ran away from there taking his football with him.  


Elijah stayed on the ground then got up going back to retrieve his comic determined to find out why the hell was there another him walking around camp. He made his way back to the cabins looking for him and after a few minutes he gave up for the day.

“Hey Jonah!” 

Someone screamed while Elijah looked around then started getting nervous when three boys started making their way over to him calling him Jonah.

“Styles! What’s wrong, when did you change clothes?” One of them asked eyeing him up and down.

“I didn’t…” Elijah looked down at his clothes then back at the three boys.

“Whatever, we’re going to the cafeteria to get lunch. We’ll wait for you there.” Another one said and when they finally left he relaxed.

He walked to his cabin putting his comic back into his bag then made his way to the cafeteria taking a seat in between Aaron and Ryker. The whole time he couldn’t stop looking around searching for him, searching for the Jonah Styles that just happened to be identical to him.

~*~

“Why did you change your clothes again?” Oliver asked Jonah as soon as the still shaky boy took a seat in between him and Mason.

“What?” Jonah gave him a confused look.

“You were wearing a white shirt...and you were holding a comic. I didn’t know you were into comics.” Carter said.

“You guys saw him too!? I’m not going crazy...we all are.” Jonah started freaking out, “He’s gonna wipe us all out of this planet and I’m never gonna see my dad again.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver placed his hand on Jonah’s forehead just like his mum would do whenever he was sick.

“I ran into this kid that looked exactly like me, he was wearing a white shirt.” Jonah explained as he looked around then gasped trying to hide behind Mason when he finally saw him sitting on the table for cabin four.

“You’re freaking me out.” Mason tried to shake his hand away from where Jonah was pulling on his shirt.

“To the left.” Was all Jonah said knowing they had seen him when all three boys gasped.

“You have a brother...a twin brother and you never told us about him. How rude Jonah.” Oliver shook his head in mock disappointment.

“I don’t even know who he is, he just popped out of nowhere and I don’t have any brothers. I’m an only child.” Jonah carefully made his way back to his seat.

“Well now you do.” Mason shrugged going back to his food.

“Dad never said anything about brothers or sisters.” Jonah insisted.

“Look at it this way,” Oliver started, “If you’ve never met him its because maybe he lives with your other dad? You want to know about your other dad so go ask him.” 

“My cousins are twin brothers too.” Mason said.

“I don’t know...I think its best if I stay away from him.” Jonah sighed chewing on his bottom lip, he was afraid of finding out things about his other parent.

“Up to you.” Oliver shrugged.

Jonah looked around nervously then ate his food as fast as he could leaving soon after to his cabin. When he got there he grabbed his biggest suitcase from under his bed and opened it before he started looking around. He finally found what he was looking for and as soon as he had the pictures in his hands he searched for the one torn in half. It was a picture that according to his dad had been taken when he had gotten married to his other father and they were having their first dance. He smiled when he remembered his dad telling him he had absolutely refused to have it taken below the chest since he had been pregnant with him, a discussion that had led to the topic on how babies were made.

He looked at it tracing his features with his index finger wondering if the father he had never met before had the other half. He put the rest of the pictures back except for the one he was holding and after putting everything back in its place he walked outside looking for him. He had been looking for what felt like eternity when he spotted him sitting on the steps outside his cabin with one of his friends, he waited until he left leaving him alone then made his way over.

His hands were shaking and he felt like the picture was burning a hole where he had hidden it underneath his shirt the closer he got until he saw him getting up. He broke into a run and followed him behind the cabin where he stopped as soon as he did and almost stopped breathing when he turned around looking right back at him with wide green eyes just like his own. They stared at each other until Jonah gathered enough courage and took a step forward while Elijah stayed rooted to his spot unable to move.

“Who- Who are you?” Jonah’s voice trembled stopping right in front of him.

“Elijah...I’m Elijah.” He said and frowned when Jonah poked his chest then his cheek trying to see if he was really human.

“Elijah what?” Jonah asked then started walking in circles around Elijah going as far as touching his hair to see if it was made of synthetic material like he assumed robot’s hair was made of.

“Uh...what?” Elijah frowned once again.

“I’m Jonah Styles, what’s your full name?” Jonah stopped in front of him getting desperate.

“Tomlinson, Elijah Tomlinson.”

“Do you have a mom?”

“I don’t have a mum.”

“Why do you talk like that? My dad talks like you, I talk like that too but I can do american accent...I like it better.” Jonah shrugged as he started getting comfortable around him not really knowing why.

“Your dad? Do you have a mum?” Elijah asked following him when Jonah walked towards a tree then sat down under its shade.

“I don’t have a mum.” Jonah said then smirked when Elijah took a step back when he ditched his american accent.

“I- I have to go.” Elijah stuttered getting ready to make a run for it and hide somewhere hopefully until camp was over and he was allowed to go back home.

“Wait!” Jonah was fast to get up then his expression softened when he noticed how truly frightened his clone was, “I just want to know something.”

When Elijah stayed in his place Jonah slowly brought out the ripped picture only to have it snatched away by Elijah who was looking at it with wide eyes.

“Why do you have this? Who gave this to you? This is my dad, why do you have a picture of my dad?” Elijah fired question after question and when Jonah tried to get it back he hid it behind his back.

“That’s my dad, my other dad gave it to me now give it. Give it back!” Jonah tried to take it away from him getting angry when Elijah took off running with it.

He chased him all the way to his cabin stopping at the foot of his bed when Elijah dropped to his knees and pulled out one of his bags then a book. He watched him as he looked through a few pictures until he stopped then turned to face him holding the half of a ripped picture in his other hand.

“This is my dad, I live with him.” Elijah showed him the picture Harry had given Jonah that he always carried with him then looked at the other one he had just taken out of his bag. 

“And this is a picture of my other dad, my dad gave it to me a long time ago when I asked him about him.”

“That’s my dad, I live with him.” Jonah stared at both pictures then took the one that belonged to him when Elijah offered it to him.

Jonah took a seat on Elijah’s bed staring at the picture he was holding knowing that if they were to put those pictures together they would fit perfectly. And that’s what they did, they fit perfectly finally completing the missing puzzle piece. They finally got to see how they had looked at each other when they had just gotten married and were still too young, too young but in love.

“He never told me about you.” Elijah mumbled feeling completely hurt, the emotions getting to him and that time he didn’t know how to control them, “He’s a liar, he lied to me. And he says lying is bad.”

“My dad’s a liar too.” Jonah scoffed getting worried when he heard his brother sniffling, “Hey, don’t- don’t cry.”

“I bet uncle Zayn lied too, they’re all liars.” Elijah took a deep breath.

“Yeah...but now you have me and I’m never gonna lie to you.” Jonah got up to stand in front of him just as Elijah did.

It took them a few seconds but soon Elijah had his arms wrapped around Jonah who awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do until he slowly wrapped his arms around him too. For some reason he felt his eyes stinging the moment Elijah hooked his chin over his shoulder and tightened his grip around him. When Elijah finally let go Jonah was quick to wipe a stray tear away then looked back at his twin who was looking at him with a worried expression.

“Are you crying?” Elijah asked knowing it sometimes happened and it was okay remembering his dad telling him so.

“No, its just dirt.” Jonah muttered.

“Its okay to cry, my dad says it happens.” Elijah shrugged earning a small smile from Jonah who nodded.

“What is he like?” Jonah sat down on the floor followed by Elijah then spotted the bag of chocolates and grabbed it opening it to eat them without asking.

“Well...what is he like?” Elijah asked wanting to know everything there was to know about his father not even bothered in the slightest that Jonah was eating all his chocolate, he had another bag full of them plus one with skittles and another with starbursts.

“You have to tell me first, I asked first.” Jonah said through a mouthful of chocolates.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“Okay...he’s nice and likes to give hugs, like really really likes it, oh and kisses your cheeks a lot too.” Elijah sighed.

“My dad liked to give hugs too but not anymore because he’s too busy working, he’s a lawyer.” Jonah shrugged.

“My dad designs clothes, he’s a fashion designer for men and women and uncle Zayn models his clothes, he lives next door to us.” Elijah said then started looking for a recent picture giving it to his brother as soon as he found it.

“Oh my god! This is uncle Zayn?” Jonah pointed at Zayn who was standing next to Louis and Elijah was in front of Louis with his dad’s arms wrapped around him.

“Yeah, it was taken a few days ago.”

“Get out! Aunt Perrie’s gonna flip when she finds out he’s our uncle. Is he dad’s brother?” Jonah asked shoving more chocolate into his mouth.

“Why? Who’s aunt Perrie, is she dad’s sister? And uncle Zayn is just dad’s best mate and he’s my uncle because he’s always been there and he’s awesome.” Elijah said grabbing a few chocolates

“She’s dad’s friend and works for him because she’s a lawyer too and she’s obsessed with uncle Zayn. So dad doesn’t have any sisters or brothers?” Jonah asked moving onto the skittles.

“He does have four sisters but he never sees them because his parents moved away, I don’t have any grandparents so its just dad and uncle Zayn.” Elijah shrugged looking down at the bag of skittles.

“You do have grandparents silly, you have nana Anne and grandpa Robin plus grandpa Des and his wife Kathy. Des and Anne are dad’s real parents but they got divorced and nana Anne married grandpa Robin and grandpa Des married Kathy but I don’t call her grandma, just Kathy or KathyLee.” Jonah explained.

“That’s a lot of grandparents.” Elijah’s eyes widened.

“And we have two more uncles and three aunts...come with me and I’ll show them to you and bring your pictures.” Jonah got up hugging the bag of chocolates close to his chest, “Can I take these? I’m not gonna eat them all.”

“You can have them, I like starbursts better.” Elijah smiled up at him as he gathered the two pictures he had with him.

“Yes! Lets go, I have so much to tell you.” Jonah started walking next to Elijah as soon as he was ready.

They walked side by side towards Jonah’s cabin getting weird looks on their way there and as soon as they were there Jonah rushed to get his pictures then took a seat on his bed patting the spot in front of him for Elijah to sit on. He scattered the pictures in between them and started telling him all about his, now their family just wanting his brother to get to know them.

He told him how their uncles Niall and Liam were adopted and were now married to their aunts Barbara and Sophia while their aunt Gemma who was actually their dad’s sister was married to their uncle Richard and had a one year old baby boy named Kyle. Liam and Sophia had Bryan who was eight years old and Niall and Barbara had Lily who was only three years old and was his favorite cousin because she was cute and adorable.

“And this is Cocoa, he’s a golden retriever and dad got him when he was still a puppy.” Jonah explained showing him the picture of his beloved dog.

“I’ve always wanted a dog but they aren’t allowed where we live. Dad says one day we might move into a house and he’ll get me one.” Elijah said.

"Well he can be your dog too. Now you need to tell me about dad and uncle Zayn. Is uncle Zayn married? Aunt Perrie would like to know." Jonah asked casually placing his hand under his chin giving him all his attention.

"Uncle Zayn had a girlfriend but broke up with her and now he's single and dad is working on his next clothing line...I think he misses dad. Do you think dad misses him too?" Elijah asked fiddling with his fingers then frowned when Jonah scratched the back of his head looking angry out of nowhere.

"I...dad has a boyfriend." Jonah said putting the pictures away, "He's been dating this mean ogre called Nick, I don't like him...no one does."

"Oh," Elijah mumbled looking around then slowly got up when he heard the bell, "I should go, I have to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll see you later, right? We can spend time together on our free time." Jonah gave him a hopeful look smiling when Elijah nodded.

They went their separate ways after promising to see each other again the next day and that night both of them went to bed with big smiles on their faces still in awe at the fact that they were brothers and twins which was still a bit weird. The next day they kept making funny faces at each other from across the cafeteria until they were forced to go their separate ways. 

By their mid afternoon free time Jonah made his way towards Elijah's cabin walking in as if he owned the place seeing Elijah sitting on the floor in the middle of the room playing poker with three other boys. He smirked when they looked at him then at Elijah with wide eyes until he cleared his throat and took a seat next to his brother.

"Hi! I'm Jonah, I'm Eli's brother." Jonah introduced himself.

"These are my friends, Aaron, Justin and Ryker." Elijah introduced them wanting them to get along.

"Hi!" Aaron smiled, "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother? What cabin are you staying in?"

"Cabin one." Jonah answered.

"So you were the one who pranked us, you pranked your own brother." Justin raised his eyebrows.

"It sucked by the way." Ryker said.

“You got us back, call it even mate.” Jonah shrugged eyeing the poker cards, “Can I play?”

Elijah nodded and soon Jonah was winning left and right surprising Elijah when he told him aunt Perrie was vicious when it came to poker but his dad hated it not wanting him to learn how to gamble. Almost an hour later Jonah’s friends showed up and started betting as much as they could on which twin would win.

“Bloody hell!” Elijah dropped his cards then rubbed his hands on his face after losing for the third time.

“I told you I was good.” Jonah smirked gathering his winnings. 

They continued playing until it got late and Jonah and his friends were forced to go back to their cabin by one of the camp counselors. The week passed by rather quickly much to their dismay but was spent together as much as they could. They got to know each other as much as they could and two days before they were supposed to go back home Jonah was already thinking about ways to see his brother knowing he was going to have to go all the way back to London while he was stuck in California.

Jonah had learned that his brother loved comics and just reading books in general and even had started reading a few comics Elijah had lent him. In turn, Elijah had learned that Jonah loved playing football which he sometimes called it soccer and enjoyed spending time outside and pranking people especially Nick who he hated.

“Is he really that bad?” Elijah looked up from where he was reading his favorite comic.

They were sitting under a tree away from everybody else just wanting to spend time together like they had been doing for the past week, just the two of them.

“Horrible, even uncle Niall hates him and he likes everybody.” Jonah sighed then got up when they heard the bell letting them know it was time for lunch, “Come on, we can keep reading them later.”

“I should put them back before going to the cafeteria.” Elijah said getting up to follow him.

“Free seating today, we can sit together and I promise nothing bad will happen to them.” Jonah smiled when Elijah finally nodded after a few minutes.

They found a seat on Jonah’s usual table and continued reading while waiting for the rest of their friends. They had all become good friends making their stay more enjoyable apart from all the activities. Elijah was still focused lost in his own little world when the comic was ripped out of his hands making him gasp. He looked at Jonah thinking it had been him but found him looking straight ahead. Edgar Smith, the bully of the camp who had once pushed Elijah into the mud was standing in front of them with the comic in his hands and a smirk on his face. 

“Your brother is such a nerd, Styles.” Edgar laughed, “And now you’re just like him.”

“And? Just give it back.” Jonah narrowed his eyes at him.

“I think I’m gonna keep it.” Edgar said as he scanned it.

“Look dude, just give it back and go back to your friends.” Jonah insisted seeing how upset his brother was getting knowing it was his all time favorite.

Elijah’s eyes widened when he heard a ripping sound seeing the way Edgar had tore a page out of it, “Oops. Don’t be such a baby Eli, it’s just a dumb comic.” Edgar rolled his eyes.  
Elijah didn’t even get to say something when Jonah jumped out of his seat tackling Edgar down growling as he did so making him jump back at seeing his brother beating someone up. A group of people quickly gathered around them chanting ‘fight’ while Jonah and Edgar rolled around on the ground hitting each other, he winced when Jonah landed a punch right on Edgar’s nose making it bleed. He wanted to do something but before he could two of the counselors showed up and separated them holding them back while they fought against their hold wanting to hit the other.

“You jerk!” Jonah shouted struggling against the counselor’s hold, “You don’t mess with him.”

“Enough!” Mr. Stevenson shouted startling everyone in there, “You two to the office, the rest finish your lunches.”

“He started it.” Edgar complained holding napkins up to his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

“He was bullying my brother.” Jonah retorted. 

“Is that true?” Mr. Stevenson turned to Elijah who only nodded, “Please finish your lunch, son.”

Instead of doing as he was told Elijah picked up his comics along with the ripped one and followed his brother waiting outside the office for him. It felt like he had been sitting there forever when Jonah walked out wearing an angry expression that softened as soon as he saw his brother waiting for him.

“Are you okay?” Elijah asked.

“Yeah, are you?”

“I’m fine, he just ruined it. Are they going to punish you or something?” Elijah asked getting worried when Jonah looked down and chewed on his bottom lip

“They’re gonna call dad...told me to pack my things, I’m supposed to leave tonight.” Jonah sighed.

“But we still have two days left and you were defending me. That’s not fair!” Elijah protested and before Jonah could say something else he walked into the office without knocking.

Mr. Stevenson was sitting in his desk about to pick up the phone making Elijah’s heart race for different reasons, the fact that it was the father he knew nothing of who Mr. Stevenson was about to call and because that meant he would have to separate from Jonah. He took a step forward when Mr. Stevenson looked at him raising an eyebrow as an invitation for him to start talking.

“Please don’t call him, Jonah was just trying to protect me.” Elijah said proud of himself when he never stuttered once.

“Eli...what your brother did is against the rules and that’s something we don’t tolerate here, Edgar is going to receive the same punishment.” Mr. Stevenson sighed, “He’ll just be leaving two days before you.”

“No, you don’t understand. Our parents aren’t together anymore and he lives in California and I in London and we never get to spend time together. If he leaves now I’m never gonna see him ever again.” Elijah begged, “Edgar is always bothering me and he bothers some of the others too, Jonah told him to stop and he didn’t listen.”

“I can’t do that, if I let him stay then I’m gonna have to let Edgar stay too.” Mr. Stevenson tried to reason with him feeling bad about their situation.

“Then let them stay but please don’t call dad, don’t let him take my brother. Please!” Elijah continued begging.

“Alright, I’ll let them stay but if he gets in trouble again then I’m calling your parents.” Mr. Stevenson finally gave in smiling a little when Elijah’s whole face brightened.

“Thank you! I’m gonna go tell him.” Elijah said running out of there.

“Keep him out of trouble!” Mr. Stevenson shouted after him chuckling when Elijah shouted that he would before disappearing out of sight.

Jonah stopped chewing on his fingernails and quickly got up when he saw his brother running out of the office with the happiest smile on his face and felt a thousand times better.

“I convinced him to let you stay.” Elijah said almost out of breath.

“What? How?”

“I told him this is the only time we’ll get to spend together...it's true, after this I’m not sure when I’ll get to see you again. We could trade phone numbers.” Elijah shrugged, the atmosphere around them suddenly feeling heavy and ominous. 

“Lets go fix your comic, Mason has tape he snatched from the office. I want to talk to you about something.” Jonah wrapped his arm around Elijah’s shoulder heading back to his cabin.

When they got there Mason gladly gave them the tape feeling bad for what had happened then left them alone. They were quiet while Jonah busied himself trying to make it look good forcing himself to focus when it was already hard enough for him to do so. When he was done it looked almost the same except that now it had a bumpy line running at the edge of the page.

“Sorry, that’s all I could do.” Jonah sighed giving the comic back to his brother.

“Its okay, I can still read it. You were going to tell me something.”

“Yes, its the best idea I’ve ever had!” Jonah exclaimed getting excited out of nowhere.

“We’re not gonna get in trouble, are we?” Elijah nervously asked.

“Of course not. You told me you want to meet Harry and I want to meet Louis, so I was thinking that maybe we could switch places.” Jonah eagerly explained.

“That’s a bad idea Jonah, we’re gonna get caught plus I don’t know dad or his family.” 

“We’re not gonna get caught and I can teach you how to be me, Eli please! I want to meet dad, I want to see what he’s like plus you’ll get to meet my dad.” Jonah begged.

“But how are we gonna switch back?” Elijah asked.

“That’s the best part of the idea! We wait a few days to get to know them and spend time when them and then we tell them, they’ll have no choice but to see each other again! We get rid of Nick and then get them together and voilà, they get married again.” Jonah explained.

Elijah stared at his brother trying to convince himself it was going to work, he could see the hopeful look on his face and pushed away all the thoughts where something could go wrong.

“Fine, but if we get in trouble…”

“I’ll take the blame, yes. Now dear Elijah, we need to start learning things.” Jonah rubbed his hands together.

The next two days were spent learning things about their daily lives and house plans wanting everything to work out. The day they were supposed to be leaving they gave each other pep talks then waited in their respective cabins after they had traded contact information and had given each other a long hug. Jonah had promised to call him as soon as he was in their house not wanting to ruin their plans in case someone other than them answered the phone. 

He waited for his dad and uncle Zayn while Elijah waited for their dad Harry already a nervous mess at the thought of meeting his father. All they wanted was for their parents to love them and some day be a family again, it wasn’t too much to ask for after all. If only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, mean a lot to me. :)

“Eli!”

Jonah quickly turned his head towards the sound reminding himself that he was now Elijah seeing who he knew as uncle Zayn making his way over to him. He smiled trying to control his nerves but the smile disappeared when he couldn’t see his dad anywhere. He waited by his bed until the tall man with the darkest hair and honey brown eyes was standing in front of him hugging the life out of him.

“I missed you buddy!” Zayn finally let go smiling widely then it disappeared seeing his nephew looking around, “Your dad couldn’t come with me because he’s a bit busy with work at the moment and you know how his provider is but don’t worry, you’ll get to see him as soon as we get home. What do you say we go and get fast food before heading to the airport?”

“I missed you uncle Zayn.” Jonah wrapped his arms around his waist remembering how Elijah had told him he was really affectionate, “Can we get McDonalds?”

“Anything you want bud.” Zayn grinned picking up his bags easily putting them over his shoulder putting a hand on Jonah’s small shoulder guiding him towards his rented car.

He got in the front seat of Zayn’s black audi leaving him to put his bags in the trunk and as soon as he was in the driver’s side they drove out of there while Jonah looked back hoping for everything to go well with his brother and dad.

“Did you have fun?” Zayn asked giving him a few glances.

“It was great, I made a few friends...even a best friend.” Jonah said looking at Zayn’s profile knowing his aunt Perrie would kill to be in his place.

“That’s great! I was right when I told your dad not to worry, he’s just a worry wart.” Zayn chuckled pulling into the drive thru.

“How is he?” Jonah casually asked while fiddling with his fingers.

“Great, can’t wait to see you and have you home.” Zayn said getting ready to order.

They ended up eating in the car right outside McDonald’s making small talk and Jonah couldn’t help but be surprised at how comfortable he felt around him and how at ease they fell into conversation. He fought the urge to pull his hair over his forehead but stopped himself remembering how Elijah liked it out of his forehead and he didn’t want to ruin things before they could get to London and he could meet his dad.

“Ready?” Zayn asked after he had gotten rid of their trash.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go back home.” Jonah nodded a little nervous.

Zayn smiled and pulled out of the parking lot heading straight to the airport and as soon as they were there he grabbed the bags along with a small carry on bag and handed the keys to a man waiting for him thanking him as he did so. Jonah felt his hand on his shoulder as they made their way through the airport and thirty minutes later through security and finally boarded the plane without any hassle. He buckled up taking a deep breath glad that Zayn was busy reading a magazine to see how bad his hands were shaking. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that soon he’ll get to meet his father and Elijah was going to meet their other dad.

**_~*~*~_ **

Elijah was a nervous mess as he waited for his father to get there, he was the only one left in the cabin after he had said goodbye to all of the friends he and Jonah had made there when he heard the door opening then closing again. He looked up to see a tall dark figure a few inches taller than his dad Louis standing against the door, the rays of sun against the door preventing him from being able to see him clearly.

“Ready to go, bud?”

Elijah couldn’t help but startle a little upon hearing the deep and gravelly voice coming from the man he only knew of through an old torn picture. He held his breath when he started walking closer to him not really knowing what to expect gasping when he finally saw him feeling many emotions rushing through him.

He hadn’t know what to expect as he waited, he expected him to look like the one in his picture he still had with him but the man who was his father and was standing in front of him smiling so wide showing the dimples he himself had was much older. His hair was longer and brushed to the back into a quiff where his curls still looked noticeable and his eyes were a pretty grassy green much like his own finally getting to see them.

“Aren’t you going to hug your old man?” He chuckled and just like that Elijah jumped up from his bed and ran to him wrapping his skinny arms around him and buried his face on his chest feeling his eyes stinging with tears.

He accidentally let out a sniffle whenever he felt his arms around him picking hip up a little then pulled him back to look him in the eye with worried eyes.  
“Why are you crying? Is something wrong?” Harry asked him getting more worried the more his son cried.

“I just missed you, so much. I’m happy to see you again.” Elijah hugged him tighter noticing he wore the same cologne his dad Louis did and it was comforting.

“I missed you too, lets go home.” Harry smiled picking his bags up then wrapped an arm around Elijah’s shoulders leading him towards a black SUV parked in the parking area of the camp.

“How’s aunt Perrie?” Elijah asked not bothering to change his accent after Jonah had told him he would rather have him use his normal voice.

“She can’t wait to see you, has been texting me non stop asking if we’re on our way back. Mum and Gemma organized a small welcome back dinner and they made your favorite.” Harry said as he placed the bags in the backseat of the car then got on the driver’s side driving away as soon as he made sure his son was buckled up.

“You think we’ll get there on time?” Elijah asked.

“California is just two hours away, son.” Harry gave him a funny look making Elijah squirm in his seat.

“Oh, I know that! Its just that we still have to wait and go through security and all that.” Elijah nervously chuckled.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there on time. Cocoa can’t wait to see you either.” Harry smiled putting his Burberry splash sunglasses on that Elijah couldn’t help but compare to the Ray-Ban Aviator’s his other dad liked to wear.

“I missed him too.” Elijah sighed wondering how Jonah was doing guessing that he was probably seven hours away from London.

“So how was camp? Did you have lots of fun? Made any friends?” Harry eagerly asked glancing at his son noticing how quiet he was.

“I made quite a few, befriended some kids from another cabin.” Elijah happily said feeling comfortable around his father which surprised him.

When they got to the airport Elijah was surprised when he saw the private jet wondering who was going to get to travel in it until his father started making his way there with him by his side. Once inside, he looked around then made himself comfortable next to his dad. They landed in Los Angeles two and a half hours later then without stopping got into a new one and better black SUV while Elijah wondered if what Jonah had told him about Nick was true.

The drive home was spent talking about Elijah’s week until Harry turned into a private property and Elijah was left amazed at how big the property was. He had to hold a gasp when he saw the house that to him was like a mansion compared to the three bedroom apartment he and his dad lived in. He squinted when he saw three women waiting for them at the front door who he recognized as aunt Perrie, aunt Gemma and nana.

He smiled when they didn’t even wait for his dad to fully stop the car and soon he was in his nana's arms feeling strange to be hugging someone who was his grandma when he had never done that in his life. The next to hug him was his aunt Gemma then his aunt Perrie telling them he had missed them too, he was pulled inside the house by them leaving Harry behind to get his bags.

“Look who’s back!” Gemma shouted as soon as they walked into the kitchen full of people.

“Jonah, I missed you!” Bryan ran to him wrapping his arms around him followed by Lily who Elijah thought was the cutest little girl he had ever seen.

“I missed you too.” Elijah smiled seeing a Golden Retriever making his way to them stopping a few feet away from them.

“Cocoa! Hi boy!” Elijah walked up to him wrapping his arms around his neck.

The dog sniffed him once then twice stopping for a bit then continued again until he was satisfied, Elijah giggled when he licked his chin before he let go watching him walk up to the door that led to the backyard and lie down in front of it closing his eyes soon after.

“That was weird, he’s usually tackling you down.” Robin commented placing a hand on Elijah’s shoulder then seconds later hugged him then let him go.

“I probably smell off to him, camp and all that.” Elijah casually said smiling when they nodded knowing they had believed him.

After getting hugs from family members Harry hugged Elijah one more time before he sent him up to his bedroom to unpack. When he walked into the room his eyes widened seeing all the football trophies lined up on the shelves along with medals and pictures of Jonah throughout the years with her football kit. He walked around the room taking in the light blue walls just like his own back home, the twin bed against the wall in the middle of the room with two nightstands on both sides and the desk on one side of the room opposite of the big window. The dresser was in front of the bed with a flat screen on top of it and next to it a door that ended up being a bathroom with a full closet included.

“Jonah?” Harry’s voice came from the other side of the room just as Elijah started unpacking.

“Yes?”

The door opened and in walked Harry wearing casual jeans and a tshirt opposite of the dress pants and button up he had been wearing earlier. He smiled at him and took a seat on the bed watching him until Elijah started fidgeting under his gaze.

“You know, its been a long time since we last played footie together. I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together.” Harry suggested quietly hoping for a yes after everything.

“Sure! Yeah...just let me change.” Elijah gave him the brightest smile rushing to the bathroom to change and minutes later walked back out wearing tennis shoes, basketball shorts and a white shirt he had found in Jonah’s closet, “I’m ready!”

Harry smiled getting up from his seat and walked downstairs then to the backyard with Elijah by his side. Elijah’s eyes once again widened when he saw the huge pool and the yard around it that extended all the way back where he could see a cottage, they made their way all the way to the fence where two goal nets were waiting for them along with a football.

The moment Harry kicked the ball towards him Elijah started freaking out because he had no idea how to play and Jonah had never bothered to teach him a few tricks. He kicked it once proud of himself when he didn’t mess up then started getting the hang of it remembering whenever he would watch footie with his dad and uncle Zayn.

“I missed playing with you.” Harry started as he kicked the ball back to Elijah.

“Me too, but we’re playing now.” Elijah said watching his dad doing a few tricks feeling somehow left out because he never got to learn them from him like Jonah probably had done.

“Yeah, I know we don’t spend that much time together anymore and it hasn’t been easy for you ever since Nick came into our lives but…”

“I rather not talk about him.” Elijah interrupted him feeling an unpleasant feeling deep in his tummy unable to look him in the eye after he had talked to him the way he did.

“Jonah, son I know you don’t like him but he’s-”

“Can we just keep playing?” Elijah interrupted him hearing him sigh before he nodded.

They continued playing until Elijah heard the deepest and most unpleasant voice he had ever heard and when he turned around he saw a tall and slender man making their way towards his father. He made a face when who he believed was Nick wrapped his arms around his father and kissed him. He was wearing the most expensive suite Elijah had ever seen wondering why it was so expensive in the first place when it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen in his entire eleven years of life.

But all he could think about was _Slenderman, Slenderman, Slenderman_ over and over again.

“Jonah dear, you’re back!” Nick exclaimed after he had let go of Harry who was looking at both of them with a nervous expression.

“No Nick dear, I’m still back there.” Elijah rolled his eyes proud of himself for sounding just like Jonah as he leaned on his left leg holding the ball by his hip.

“Jonah.” Harry scolded him.

“What?” Elijah gave him the most innocent look he could muster and when Nick wrapped an arm around his father’s waist he wanted to puke feeling hurt because it was his dad Louis who was supposed to be in Nick’s place.

“Its okay babe.” Nick smiled at him then sneered at Elijah as soon as Harry wasn’t looking his way.

“Whatever, I’m done playing.” Elijah dropped the ball then started walking away but stopped.

He turned around eyeing the ball then Nick second guessing what he wanted to do but when he saw Nick clinging to his father and kissing him he felt anger rushing through him. It was a foreign feeling to him and he didn’t know how to handle it so without thinking twice he kicked the ball as hard as he could hitting Nick on the back of his head trying to hide his proud smile when he heard him shouting in pain.

“Oh I am so sorry, Nicholas.” Elijah mocked him then walked away hearing Harry calling after him until Nick started whining.

He spent the rest of the day with Bryan and his uncles laughing hysterically along with his cousin whenever Niall would tell them jokes and Liam and Richard would just shake their heads smiling a little. Dinner was great until Harry showed up with Nick taking the seat that Elijah knew by heart belonged to Jonah then sat down in between Perrie and Robin making conversation with them.

He stayed away from Nick which meant his father too then went to bed after saying goodnight to him when it was just the two of them in a house too big for just the both of them. He cried a little already missing his dad and his uncle Zayn but was content that at least both his brother and himself had gotten the chance to meet their parents. By midnight he fell asleep next to Cocoa who kept him company all night long making sure he didn’t feel too lonely.

_**~*~*~** _

Jonah couldn’t help but press his face against the window looking at the city attractions already in love with London hearing Zayn chuckling as he drove. The flight had been too long for Jonah’s liking but had endured it just wanting to meet his dad and when they finally left the airport he was more excited than nervous. He felt like he was going to implode when Zayn parked the car in front of a building in the prettiest side of London and without saying anything both of them got out of the car while Jonah eyed the front double door.

He helped him with the carry ons while Zayn had his bags and made their way inside after his uncle had opened the door with a key and while doing so Jonah couldn't help but read the names written on the buzzer in fancy print seeing little round and clear buttons next to each one. He felt giddy when he read _Tomlinson_ and below it read _Malik_ since Elijah had told him they were next door neighbors.

"Just got a text from your dad asking if we're here already." Zayn commented walking up to the elevator with Jonah by his side.

He looked around the expensive looking lobby liking some of the decorations and as soon as they were in the elevator Zayn pressed the button to the last floor.

"Did you tell him we're on our way up?" Jonah asked.

"Nope." Zayn said popping the p, "Want it to be a surprise, he missed you so much."

Jonah managed a tiny smile not feeling loved at all knowing that his dad had missed Elijah and not him. When the doors finally opened Jonah started getting nervous the closer they got until they stopped in front of a door. He could faintly smell the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking and when Zayn finally opened the door his mouth watered just wanting to get his hands on them.

“Eli?”

Jonah froze on his spot the moment he heard that soft and silvery voice coming from somewhere in the house as he ignored everything around him. It wasn’t long before he saw him walking out of what he believed was the kitchen wearing black sweatpants with his ankles exposed and a soft looking gray sweater.

He wasn’t wearing any shoes but none of that mattered because soon the emotions caught up to him as soon as he felt his father’s warm arms around him and he wrapped his own around his waist on instinct. He buried his face on his chest smelling the faint scent of the same cologne his other father used mixed with the scent of freshly baked cookies making him feel at home.

“I missed you so much, sweetheart. So sorry I couldn’t pick you up.” Louis said kissing the top of his head frowning when he heard the soft sniffles coming from his son nodding at Zayn who went into the kitchen.

“I’m here now.” Jonah wiped his tears away with his sleeves starting to get frustrated when they wouldn’t stop falling.

“Oh love, why are you crying?” Louis gently asked him hugging him tighter rubbing his back.

“I just missed you...so much.” Jonah hugged him tighter.

“We’re together now love, I baked chocolate chip cookies for you. We can eat them while you tell me all about your week, that’s if uncle Zayn left any for us.” Louis chuckled letting go of his son then walked to the kitchen with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“I heard that!” Zayn shouted from the kitchen.

Jonah took a seat on one of the chairs next to Zayn watching his father move around in the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face. He observed him trying to memorize his messy yet fluffy looking hair swept over his forehead then his cheekbones and his nose much like his own. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his dad placed a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk in front of him. He looked around the kitchen that was much more smaller than his own back home but it was cozy and definitely well used seeing all the cookies in front of him.

“How was camp? Did you make any friends?” Louis asked taking a seat in front him giving him his undivided attention.

“It was good and I made a few friends, but most of them are from another country.” Jonah said as he stuffed his face with cookies.

“Well, you can always call them or skype with them.” Louis smiled reaching to wipe a few crumbs off of his son's chin with a napkin making Jonah smile at the action.

Jonah nodded and continued eating already in love with them until he was done, by that time Zayn had already left muttering about being tired while Jonah made his way to Elijah’s room. The apartment consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. He couldn’t help but look at all the pictures of his dad and Elijah and as soon as he was in his brother’s bedroom he looked around smiling when he saw the bookcase filled with books.

His room was painted the same color as his back home with the exception that he didn't have a tv in this room, he only had a small walk in closet big enough for all his clothes. The twin size bed was against the wall in front of the door and he smiled when he saw the Marvel duvet and the shelves where the headboard was supposed to be filled with a small lamp, books, and a few picture frames of his brother and their dad. He had a desk next to one of the nightstands filled with school stuff even though it was summer then came to the conclusion that Elijah really liked to study and read while he hated it.

He set the bags on top of the bed then started unpacking after Louis had asked him to, while he did so he could hear the cars outside then walked up to the small window seeing all the tiny cars driving by. After he had put the dirty clothes in a hamper in the laundry room he made his way to his dad’s bedroom knocking on the halfway open door.

“Hi love, you need something?” Louis asked him from where he was sitting on a small desk drawing something.

“You’re working? That’s okay, I’ll come back later when you’re not busy.” Jonah hesitated not really knowing what to do when his other father hated whenever he was interrupted.

He only seemed to get more nervous when Louis gave him a funny look putting the pencil down then got up and sat down at the foot of the bed patting the spot next to him. Jonah slowly walked up to him sitting down and feeling all warm inside when Louis put an arm over his shoulders while Louis could sense something was off with his son or that at least something was bothering him.

“Love, you know I always have time for you no matter what I’m doing and you can tell me anything. You can trust me.” Louis softly said waiting for his son to start talking knowing it could take a few minutes.

“But you’re working.” Jonah insisted feeling his hands sweating when his father only looked more confused.

“Yes I was working but you need me and you know I’m always here for you when you need something or just want to talk. You’re more important than everything else so talk to me, I’m here for you.” Louis smiled bringing Jonah forward so his head was resting against his chest.

Jonah stayed silent for a few minutes just listening to his father’s heartbeats wondering why his other father wasn’t like him. He thought of a way to let him know what he wanted as he looked around his father’s bedroom that was a bit bigger than his with a king size bed in the middle of the room and two nightstands on each side. He had a dresser on one side of the room and on the other a well illuminated desk and on top of it various drawings that he wanted to take a look at.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go sightseeing? I want to spend time with you.” Jonah hesitated and only relaxed when Louis started running his fingers through his hair.

“Of course we can sweetheart, and I know the best places we could go see.” Louis pulled back then kissed his forehead before he got up to get ready.

He sent him out to get ready and a few minutes later they were on their way to The London Zoo while Jonah couldn’t hide his excitement as Louis drove to their first destination. Once they were there he patiently waited for his dad to buy the tickets and as soon as they were inside Jonah was quick to grab a map going straight for the BUGS. Louis watched his son with a smile while Jonah observed the Giant Orb Spiders on their webs even going as far as holding an orange and black tarantula in his hand making him remember when Harry had show him a picture of him when he was a little boy holding a tarantula.

He let his son take him to the tiger territory smiling so wide until he furrowed his brow in confusion remembering that Elijah absolutely hated spiders then shrugged it off proud of his son for overcoming his fear. He forgot how many pictures he took going from the tiger territory to gorilla kingdom then to the aquarium, he carefully observed him while Elijah watched the reptiles in the Reptile House then moved on to the rainforest life.

“Do we really have to go?” Jonah pouted holding a bag of popcorn letting Louis guide him to the exit.

“Yes, we still have to go to other places.” Louis chuckled.

“What places?” Jonah beamed.

“I was thinking Madame Tussauds and then the London Eye when it gets a bit dark, you know how amazing it looks at night.” Louis informed him.

“Yes! You’re the best dad ever!” Jonah cheered turning around to hug Louis smiling when his dad hugged him back.

“And you’re the best son, I love you sweetheart.” Louis kissed the top of his head.

Jonah slowly pulled back feeling a little startled at the confession then pulled himself together forcing a smile knowing he meant Elijah and not him. He hugged him again deciding to take whatever he could get wondering if his dad had ever missed him or if he still missed him sometimes and if he had ever bothered looking for him again knowing the answer to that question.

“I love you too, dad.” Jonah mumbled hugging him tighter getting emotional when he finally got to say it.

They hugged for a little longer until they let go to continue with their day and when they finally made it to Madame Tussauds Jonah was literally bouncing up and down in his seat.  
Louis chuckled whenever his son would beg for a picture with Cristiano Ronaldo then Angelina Jolie and Michael Jackson.

Their feet were hurting by the time they made it out of there going to eat something before heading to the London Eye where Jonah was left speechless. He followed his father never taking his eyes off of it and soon he was sitting next to Louis in one of the capsules with his face pressed against the glass looking at all the tiny people.

“It looks amazing, I’m in love.” Jonah muttered.

Louis chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair frowning when he noticed the tiny and barely visible scar on his left temple so sure of himself that his son had never gotten an injury there. For a moment he thought about his son Jonah and like always felt the same tight feeling in his chest missing him more than ever but continued looking at the scar until his son turned his head around to smile at him.

He forgot about it as he drove back to their apartment with an exhausted child sleeping next to him who had barely woken up enough take a shower then go to bed. The following day Jonah woke up bright and early noticing it was already ten in the morning then shot up from his spot remembering that he was supposed to call his brother as soon as he had gotten there. After struggling for a few minutes he figured out it was still two in the morning in Los Angeles then decided to get up writing a small note to call him at ten in the morning his time which would be six in the afternoon for him.

“Morning sweetheart.” Louis smiled at him from where he was sitting next to Zayn as soon as Jonah had walked into the living room.

“Morning dad, morning uncle Zayn.” Jonah squeezed himself in between them.

“Morning Eli, how about we go get some lunch. Your dad’s being lazy and doesn’t want to go.” Zayn sighed trying to get up while Jonah stayed glued to Louis’ side.

“Can we get pancakes? With lots of blueberry syrup.” Jonah asked or else he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon.

“Blueberry syrup? Eli, you hate blueberry syrup, the one who loved it was your br-” Zayn started.

“How about we go get those pancakes now. Eli can have any syrup he wants.” Louis interrupted giving Zayn a pointed look, “Sweetheart, please go change, wear something warm.”

As soon as he was gone Louis turned to look at Zayn who was blushing a deep red then rubbed his hands on his face.

“I’m sorry Lou.” Zayn mumbled.

“No, don’t worry about it Zee. I know I should tell him the truth but I can’t, at least not until I find them.” Louis sighed.

“You know...I miss Jonah.” Zayn looked up at the ceiling then back at Louis, he wanted to smack himself in the back of the head just by seeing Louis’ watery blue eyes.

“I miss them both, I miss my son and...I miss him.” Louis said.

“I’m ready!” Jonah ran out of his room finding them still on the sofa looking a little down.

He spent the whole ride towards the diner telling them jokes that reminded Louis so much of Harry until they got there and his son was quick to order already knowing what he wanted while it used to take him ages. The more Louis observed him the less he was like Elijah used to be like before leaving for camp and the sudden change worried him yet made him happy.

“I am so full.” Jonah said leaning back on his seat lifting his shirt up showing his slightly round belly trying not to unbutton his pants right then and there.

Jonah expected his dad to say something but sighed when he just chuckled and continued eating his pancakes without a care in the world. He observed him wondering why he and his other dad had gotten a divorce in the first place, he so desperately wanted to know what it would be like to be a family like they once had been years ago.

“You okay there, bud?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I just feel like I’m going into a food coma.” Jonah joked.

“We could go to the park and play football, I haven’t played in a long time.” Zayn suggested.

“Really?” Jonah asked almost bouncing up and down in his seat.

“ ‘Course.” Zayn smiled.

After eating they drove to Hyde Park where they spent the rest of the day playing football and the entire time Jonah never lost his smile loving how his dad liked to spend time with him and didn’t buried himself in work just like his other dad. He got to show his skills until he stopped when he realized they were looking at him in confusion then tried to slow himself down.

When they got back Zayn went straight to his apartment while Louis busied himself with dinner and Jonah stole the phone and hid in the bathroom with the excuse that he was going to take a shower. He dialled the phone number he knew by heart then nervously waited getting ready to hang up in case his dad or Nick the leech answered the phone. He sighed in relief when he heard Elijah’s soft voice answering the phone.

“Eli! Its me, Jonah.” He smiled having missed his brother.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier? Wait...no, I’m glad you didn’t called. Everyone was here and they didn’t left until after dinner. How are you?” Elijah said from where he was hiding in his closet.

“I’m great! Eli, dad is amazing and he spends time with me and I love him so much.” Jonah confessed making Elijah smile.

“He is amazing.” Elijah agreed.

“How about you? How’s dad treating you?”

“He’s great but...I don’t like his boyfriend Nick. He’s awful and he…” Elijah trailed off lifting his arm up to wrap it around the golden retriever when he walked up to him.

“He what? Eli what did the leech do to you?” Jonah asked already feeling anger rushing through him.

“He reminds me of Slenderman, he is so freakishly tall and skinny. He scares me!” Elijah said in the most serious tone ever then seconds later both of them burst out laughing.

“Don’t let him scare you, if you let him he’s only gonna get worse. I’m still trying to get rid of him so please do whatever you can to get him out of there, dads need to be together.” Jonah said completely determined to be a family again then jumped up startled when he heard his dad knocking on the door.

“Eli, sweetheart are you in there?” Louis asked.

“Yeah dad, I’m just gonna take a shower.” Jonah loudly said.

“Okay, dinner’s almost ready.” Louis said before he left so sure of himself of having heard his son talking to someone else.

“I will, I hit him with a football.” Elijah giggled and seconds later so was Jonah.

“Good, show that annoying leech who’s boss. I gotta go Eli, I’ll try calling you later...love you.” Jonah smiled.

“Okay, give dad a hug for me and love you too.” Elijah said before hanging up.

Jonah hung up then let out a heavy sigh worrying about his brother and the fact that Nick was so close to him, he hoped for Elijah to not let him get to him then got in the shower to be ready by dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Who were you talking to, Jonah?”

Elijah felt like he had jumped a few feet up as soon as he heard Harry's deep voice coming from the door managing to scare Cocoa. He turned around and gave him a sheepish smile still holding onto the phone then slowly got up and dusted his pajamas off already used to doing it every time.

“I was talking to a friend from camp.” Elijah shrugged it off feeling guilty for lying.

“Oh okay, what friend?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Aaron, he’s from Colorado. We promised to keep in touch.” Elijah said.

“Okay, aunt Perrie’s gonna come get you in an hour or so. She wants to take you shopping or something so be ready.” Harry smiled petting Cocoa as he did so.

“Okay.” Elijah nodded biting on his bottom lip and as soon as he saw him making his way out he decided it was now or never, “Dad!”

“Yeah bud?” Harry stopped then turned around to find his son fiddling with his hands making him worry, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I was wondering if we could spend the day together, you know? Walk around the city or watch a movie.” Elijah asked hoping for a yes like the one he always got with his dad Louis.

“I’m sorry son but I can’t, I’ve got a meeting with a client that I can’t miss but we could spend this weekend together.” Harry looked at his watch as he made his way out of the closet.

“Right.” Elijah nodded before Harry left leaving him alone.

He sighed wondering if he was always like that then even though he was alone in a house way too big for his taste he was glad that his brother was spending time with their dad. It wasn’t even a minute later when he started sniffling missing his dad and his warm hugs, he missed their apartment that even though was small he at least had his dad and his dad had time for him. He couldn’t hold the tears back when Cocoa snuggled up to him whimpering as he did so trying to make him feel better.

“I’m okay Cocoa.” Elijah placed a kiss in between his ears at the top of his head.

He gave himself time to calm down then got ready to wait for his aunt Perrie in the foyer seeing Nick sitting in his dad’s study with his back to the door on his way out, he stopped and hid as soon as he figured out he was on the phone.

“Yeah baby, I can assure you he’ll be putting a ring on my finger soon...the kid? As soon as I’m a Styles that kid will be out of here on his way to boarding school in Sweden where I’ll never have to see him again, he’s a pain in the ass. Give it a year or so and everything Harry Styles owns will be ours.” Nick laughed and it was enough to send Elijah running out the door to wait for Perrie outside.

He had been sitting on the steps for a few minutes when Perrie pulled up in front of him and waved like a maniac for him to get in the car. As soon as he was inside he kissed her cheek then buckled up glad to get out of there now knowing that Jonah had been right when he had told him about Nick only wanting their dad’s money.

“You okay Buttercup, you’re being quiet when you’re usually so talkative.” Perrie gave him a gentle smile.

“I don’t like Nick. And he looks like Slenderman.” Elijah confessed waiting for her to say something.

She didn’t say anything until she stopped at a red light and without warning burst out laughing slapping her thigh as she did so while Elijah gave her worried looks and out of nowhere started laughing too. She continued laughing until she parked her car outside a restaurant then turned the engine off and when Elijah looked at her she now had on a serious expression.

“I know you don’t like him sweetheart, none of us do but he is who your dad chose to be with. We can’t exactly tell him to break up with him, your dad deserves a little happiness too.” Perrie sighed then reached to hug him seeing how sad he looked.

“But Nick doesn’t love him aunt Perrie, he doesn’t love dad like my other dad loves him and Nick is only after dad’s money.” Elijah blurted out putting a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said.

“What?” Perrie blinked.

“I heard him on the phone with someone calling them baby before you picked me up, he’s only after dad’s money and as soon as he marries him he’s going to send Jonah to boarding school in Sweden and I can’t let him do that! He can’t send my brother away!” Elijah exclaimed. He couldn’t lose his brother after he had just gotten him back.

“You- What do you mean he’s going to send your brother to boarding school?” Perrie asked staring at the child in front of her who all of a sudden was a stranger to her.

“I- What?” Elijah laughed trying to play it cool.

“You said Slender- I mean Nick! You said he was going to send Jonah to boarding school and that you couldn’t let him send your brother to boarding school. What’s going on?” Perrie inquired.

“Nothing’s going on, can we just go eat.” Elijah tried to get out of the car but couldn’t when Perrie locked the car going as far as putting the child locks on.

“You’re not getting out of here until you tell me what’s going on.” Perrie raised an eyebrow.

“Aunt Perrie...I’m starving aunt Perrie!” Elijah nervously said trying to get out of the car.

“Explain. Now.” Perrie crossed her arms over her chest raising a perfect eyebrow then narrowed her eyes, that was enough to have Elijah talking faster than he had ever talked before.

“I’m- I’m not Jonah.” Elijah mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I’m not Jonah, I’m Elijah. Jonah and I met in camp and he wanted to meet my dad Louis and I wanted to meet Harry so we switched.” Elijah confessed.

“Oh my god...then where’s Jonah?” Perrie asked trying to keep her cool.

“He’s in London with our dad Louis, he called me earlier today and so far he’s doing great.” Elijah shrugged then started getting worried when he saw she had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with a rather strange look.

“Oh my god...can I- can I hug you? Your dad used to show me pictures of you, he misses you so much you know. And he loves you so so much, he never forgot you.” Perrie sniffled before she hugged him.

“Really? He never forgot about me? What about dad?” Elijah asked.

“He never did pumpkin, and don’t tell him I told you this but he never forgot about your dad either. He’s so stubborn but I know he still loves him.” Perrie said hugging him tighter.

“How do you know he still loves dad? I know dad still loves him ‘cause one time I heard him talking to my uncle about it, he said he’s still in love with him and he wants to find him but he hasn’t had any luck.” Elijah said.

“He keeps a picture of the both of them in his wallet, he told me it was taken the night when your dad Louis presented his very first collection.” Perrie said.

“You have to promise me you’re not going to tell Harry I’m Elijah, I just want to spend time with him before I go back with my dad.” Elijah looked up at her with wide and watery green eyes that had Perrie’s heart melting into a puddle of goo.

“Of course not, sweetheart. I won’t tell your dad but you’re gonna have to tell him at some point, but for now you and I are gonna spend time together and get to know each other.” Perrie smiled finally letting go of him.

“Okay!” Elijah beamed then got out of the car following her to the restaurant.

They spent the rest of the day going from store to store buying as much stuff as they could when she went crazy buying him every single little thing she liked and thought Elijah would also like. By the end of the day the trunk of her car and the back seat was filled with bags and more than half of them belonged to him. When they got back Elijah sighed in relief when he saw Nick's car was gone and as soon as he opened the door the first thing he saw was Cocoa waiting for him getting a bit startled when the dog almost tackled him down.

“He loves you.” Perrie smiled as she helped him bring all his bags in.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Elijah asked.

“Of course! Why don’t we make something special to secretly celebrate you being here.” Perrie suggested

Elijah happily nodded and by the end of the day they had baked a cake and made spaghetti that according to Perrie it was the best food ever. When they were finished they waited for Harry going to the backyard to play with Cocoa until Harry joined them later that day. Elijah’s smile disappeared as soon as he saw Nick walking through the door holding his dad’s hands feeling Perrie wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Nick, I thought you were going to be out of the country by now.” Perrie said ignoring Harry who gave her a look at the tone she had used.

“No, decided not to leave. Last minute decision because Harry and I have great news.” Nick grinned.

“You finally got a job!” Perrie exclaimed bringing her hands over her mouth faking excitement.

“No dear Perrie, Harry and I are getting married!” Nick happily said showing them the expensive ring.

Harry’s eyes widened the moment Nick told them then looked over at his son who had the most heartbreaking face he had ever seen on him. Elijah felt like throwing up and without thinking ran out of there pushing Nick out of the way and never stopping until he was in his bedroom and on his bed wanting it all to just be a dream he was trying to force himself to wake up from. He hid under the covers when he heard someone knocking on the door and seconds later it opened hearing his steps until he felt his warm hand on his back rubbing small circles.

“Jonah…” Harry trailed off not knowing what else to say.

“Why are you going to marry him? Don’t you love dad anymore?” Elijah asked feeling the tears rolling down the side of his face when Harry’s movements abruptly stopped and seconds later the covers were pulled away from him.

“You know your dad and I divorced a long time ago, it didn’t work out and Nick makes me happy.” Harry tried to reason with him.

“But dad loves you, he still loves you.” Elijah insisted then sat up hugging one of his pillows.

“You don’t know that.” Harry gave him a pained look.

“Yes I do, I just know it and if you marry Nick you’re going to hurt him and you’re going to hurt me and I’ll never forgive you.” Elijah wailed surprising Harry knowing his son never showed his true emotions choosing to throw sarcastic remarks instead.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, I really do but it has already been decided. Nick and I will be getting married in a few months.” Harry kissed Elijah’s forehead then got up closing the door on his way out.

Elijah stayed in his room until Perrie brought a tray of full of food then stayed with him hugging him close while he ate and cried just wanting to go back home. She had held him all the time sometimes kissing his forehead or rubbing his back but nothing could compare to his dad’s hugs and kisses that never failed to make him feel better. He hated the way his dad hadn’t even taken his feelings into consideration when he had decided to propose to Nick the way his dad Louis would always do before doing something he knew would affect him.

From then on he would spend his time with his uncles and cousins going as far as spending a whole day with Des and his wife who he found to be a lovely person. He would try to avoid Nick as much as he could going as far as mess with him to let his anger out always denying it had been him whenever Nick would complain.

Three days passed by and Elijah was worried out of his mind when Jonah wouldn’t call him back thinking that something bad could have happened to all of them. He had managed to stay away from Nick who always seemed to be there even though his dad was always working and he spent his days alone either with the dog, Perrie or his cousins when his uncles would take him over to their house.

He was already getting attached to all of them loving how his nana Anne would spoil him rotten and he just loved her in general feeling sad knowing that soon he would have to go back and wouldn’t see her as often. He would sometimes go fishing with both of his grandparents and uncles but never with his own dad who would rather work.

That same day after getting back from a fishing trip with them he went straight for a shower and after he was finished he walked to the kitchen where he found Nick on the home phone with someone. They looked at each other with hate and fear in their eyes then Nick gave him the phone.

“Someone’s on the phone for you, some kid named Mason from New York.” Nick said then left the kitchen going back to the pool while Elijah stared at the phone in confusion.

“Hello?”

“Elijah! Oh my god, slenderman almost figured out its me but I told him I was Mason from New York. Sorry I didn’t call you earlier...dad and I have been doing a lot of stuff. He showed me his entire new collection then we went to the movies and lots of other places.” Jonah gushed and if Elijah felt a small twinge of jealousy he didn’t show it at all.

“Dad’s getting married.” Elijah said in a monotone voice hearing Jonah dropping something then a door closing.

“What!? Is this a joke, are you okay?” Jonah said and Elijah wished it was just that, a simple joke.

“No, he said he was going to marry him. Jonah...I want to go home, I don’t want to be here anymore. I miss dad and I want to go back with him.” Elijah said making sure no one was listening to his conversation.

The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity when none of them said anything until Elijah heard his brother sighing then a bit of shuffling before he heard his voice again.

“We’ll go get you okay, dad’s not going to marry him.” Jonah decided, “I- I’ll tell dad who I really am and we’ll get there soon.”

“Okay, but please hurry up.” Elijah said.

They talked for a few more minutes then hung up with the promise of seeing each other again soon and as soon as Elijah had put the phone down he turned around to go back to his room. On his way there he saw Nick walking up to him making him walk faster but Nick stopped him before he could escape.

“Who was that? For a moment I thought it was you.” Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

“None of your business.” Elijah said already making his way up the stairs.

“Brat. You know, no matter how much you whine and tell your dad not to marry me he’s going to anyways.” Nick glared at him.

“I didn’t-” Elijah started making a face when Nick grabbed him by the arm making him wince in pain.

“And as soon as I am his husband and a Styles I’ll make sure to send you far away from here where you won’t annoy us anymore because that’s all you do. And then I’m going to give your father that little girl he’s always wanted and he’ll forget about you just like he forgot about your other father.” Nick smirked letting go of him pushing him a little.

He laughed when he saw the tears on Elijah’s eyes then walked away leaving him alone then seconds later he ran up to his bedroom praying for Jonah to get there faster. He stayed there with Cocoa for the rest of the day ignoring Harry when he called him down for dinner knowing Nick was going to be there.

_**~*~*~** _

As soon as Jonah hung up he angrily made his way out of the closet and into the living room to drop the phone off but instead threw it on the couch then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of it.

“¡Ése idiota quien se cree que es entrando en mi casa y tomando lo que no es suyo! Lo odio. ¡Lo odio¡” Jonah said through gritted teeth trying not to cry and instead punched the pillow couch multiple times. **_(Who does that idiot think he is walking into my house taking what’s not his! I hate him. I hate him!)_**

“Were you speaking spanish? You don’t speak spanish.”

Jonah jumped up startled as soon as he heard Zayn’s voice coming from the kitchen door then slowly turned around to see him standing on the doorway still holding a bowl of food. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Jonah sat down on the couch feeling a bit dizzy only getting worse when Zayn sat down next to him.

“I learned in camp.” Jonah lied.

“Sure you did, start talking.” Zayn made himself comfortable and continued eating his pudding waiting for Jonah to talk.

“I did! There was this kid who taught me a few words.” Jonah insisted trying not to panic knowing his uncle didn’t believe a single word.

“Those weren’t just a few words, that was the whole language. Now start talking before I tickle it out of you and let me tell you, I have no mercy.” Zayn placed a hand on his hip then raised an eyebrow letting him know he wasn’t playing around.

“I’m...I’m not Elijah, I’m Jonah.” Jonah closed his eyes then opened them again when Zayn said nothing.

When he opened them all he saw was Zayn staring wide eyed at him with the spoon full of pudding halfway to his mouth. Jonah gently grabbed the spoon and the bowl putting them on the coffee table then looked at his uncle expecting him to do or say something but what happened next was something he didn’t expect at all. Zayn burst out crying out of nowhere placing both of his hands on his cheeks squeezing them a bit looking at him as if he was trying to find something and when he finally did he pulled him forward into a hug.

“Its you, oh my god it really is you. The last time I saw you you were this tiny and just over a year old.” Zayn let go of him to show him with his hands how big he had been back then then hugged him again, “I missed you so much, you have no idea. I thought I would never see you again. Look at you all grown up!”

“Eli and I met in camp and we switched because I wanted to meet dad and now he called me because dad’s getting married to Nick and we can’t let that happen.” Jonah was quick to explain still in Zayn’s arms.

“What do you mean? Start from the beginning.” Zayn pulled back getting ready to listen to whatever Jonah had to say still in awe that he was sitting next to him.

“I live with dad in Los Angeles and he sent me to camp where I met Elijah and we figured out we’re brothers, I wanted to meet dad and Eli wanted to meet other dad too so we switched. Dad’s dating this guy named Nick and today I called Eli and he told me dad’s gonna marry him, he can’t marry him because Nick is only after his money and I know he still loves dad Louis. I have to go back to California and stop it.” Jonah explained growing agitated the more he talked about it.

“That prick Nick...no it can’t be. Have you told Louis you’re Jonah?” Zayn carefully asked knowing how Louis would react after many years of looking for him.

“No, I’m scared he won’t love me like he loves Eli if I tell him the truth.” Jonah looked down at his lap fiddling with his fingers.

“Oh Jonah, your dad’s been looking for you and your dad ever since the moment he lost you both. He’s still looking but after many years it tends to get harder, tell him the truth, I can assure you he won’t love you any less.” Zayn hugged him again trying to contain his emotions but ended up tearing up again.

“You’re not lying, right?” Jonah’s voice trembled.

“Of course not, I would never lie to you.” Zayn replied pulling back just as Louis walked in freshly showered.

“What’s going on?” Louis stopped in front of them frowning when Zayn quickly wiped away his tears, picked up his bowl and made his way towards the kitchen.

“I just...I’m gonna go get more pudding.” Zayn sniffled looking at Jonah as if he was just seeing him again for the first time in years.

Louis looked away intending to talk to Zayn about it and something else he was sure of after many days of spending them together with his son. As soon as Zayn disappeared into the kitchen Louis took a seat next to his son who got up and started pacing back and forth in front of him running his fingers through his hair almost obsessively.

“Want to tell me what’s going on, sweetheart.” Louis smiled observing his son now fully sure of it.

“I just...don’t you hate it when adults do things that don’t make sense and then they can’t explain why they did the things in the first place!” Jonah exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“I mean, if you’re gonna do the thing at least do it when you have a good enough reason to do it!”

“Is that so, Jonah.” Louis smiled

“Yes!”

Louis could feel the tension when his son froze then looked at him with wide green eyes then slowly backed away confirming even more what he had been suspecting for the past three days but never dared himself to believe it could be him even though he was sure of it. The fear that he could be wrong after many years had started driving him crazy sometimes making him believe it was just wishful thinking.

“What? How do you…” Jonah trailed off getting more worried when he saw the tears rolling down his father’s face.

“I carried you and your brother for almost nine months, do you think I wouldn’t be able to recognize my own baby no matter how long its been without seeing him.” Louis’ voice cracked as he wiped his tears away then opened his arms letting out a sob when Jonah never hesitated once as he ran into them.

He couldn’t stop crying when he finally got to hold him in his arms again never wanting to let him go ever again remembering how the last time he had seen him he was just a baby. He pulled back placing his hands on his cheeks kissing his forehead before he pulled him back into his chest rubbing his back.

“Do you love me?” Jonah asked afraid of the answer feeling his father’s hold on him tightening.

“Of course I love you baby, I love you so much.” Louis ran his fingers through Jonah’s hair seeing the way he was different from Elijah even though they were identical, “I looked for you everywhere, sweetheart.”

“Really?” Jonah asked looking up at him.

“Really. And now that you’re here I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.” Louis kissed his forehead smiling when Jonah nodded.

Louis stayed on the sofa with Jonah in his arms not saying anything just cuddling with him occasionally kissing his son’s head while Zayn silently made his way out of his apartment smiling at them before slipping out.

Jonah, where’s your brother?” Louis finally asked after almost half an hour where both of them didn’t say a thing.

“He’s in Los Angeles with dad.” Jonah looked up at him.

“California? All this time you’ve been in California.” Louis gave him a defeated look hating himself for not looking there thinking it would be the least likely place they could be in.

“Yes...dad already knows I’m here and that he has Elijah and when I talked to Eli he said he’s looking forward to seeing you again.” Jonah lied through his teeth feeling horrible when his father seemed a bit panicky but then completely brightened up.

“He said that?” Louis asked feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

“Yeah, so we have to go to California as soon as we can.” Jonah forced a smile.

“Okay, we could go this weekend. Now I want you to tell me how you met your brother.” Louis smiled hugging him once again.

“We met at camp. Why...why didn’t you tell Eli about me? Dad never told me about my brother either, he only gave me a torn picture of you from your wedding. Why did you divorced him? Dad never wants to talk about it.” Jonah asked question after question and the more he asked the more awful Louis felt.

“I wanted to find you first before telling him, back then I was really stupid and didn’t know what I had until I lost it. Your dad and I met in a cruise when I was nineteen and he was twenty then we started a long distance relationship, I was living in Manchester and he was living here in London. I got pregnant with you boys and we got married without even thinking about it, we thought it was going to be all rainbows and ponies and sometimes it wasn’t but I can tell you that I was very happy until stupidity got the best of me.” Louis explained trying not to cry again remembering all the things he had done to Harry.

“You’re not stupid, dad.” Jonah snuggled up against his chest smiling when Louis kissed the top of his head then rubbed his back.

“Oh trust me sweetheart, I am so stupid and dumb because I let you and your dad go and I lost both of you but now I promise I’m not gonna do that again.” Louis said in a determined tone making Jonah a little nervous of what was to come.

“You’re going to love California.” Jonah said just as his stomach made a loud sound making him blush.

“Lets get you something to eat first.” Louis got up poking his belly making him giggle.

He helped Louis make dinner that night while telling him all about him and how he played football during the summer seeing him frowning when he told him Harry never had time to go see him. He had hugged him when Louis promised to go see him play as much as he could knowing he would be going unlike his dad Harry who always promised to go but never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things, some things in this chapter I don't know if are possible in real life but for the sake of the story please go along with it. I did researched a bit about it. Enjoy! :)

Two days later was when Elijah finally cracked after spending half the day in his bedroom reading a few books his aunt Perrie had gotten for him, he set it down on his nightstand and slowly made his way downstairs seeing Nick asleep on one of the couches in the living room. He rolled his eyes making his way towards the kitchen passing his father’s study seeing he was still sitting there working since early that morning when he had gone in there soon after breakfast. He shook his head continuing to the kitchen where he took his time drinking water and eating a few snacks then after much debating he filled a glass for his dad petting Cocoa on his way there.

He doesn’t know how long he stood outside until he gathered enough courage and lightly knocked on the door hearing a muffled come in then slowly made his way in setting the glass down on top of his father’s desk near the documents he was working on making sure it was on the coaster.

“You need something, son?” Harry asked without taking his eyes off of the document he was reading then glanced at his laptop screen typing something.

“I brought you something to drink and...and I was wondering if you want to spend time with me today, we could play football or go watch a movie.” Elijah said getting excited at the thought of spending time with him before going back home.

“I have too much work, maybe tomorrow.” Harry said without so much of a look directed his way.

“But-” Elijah started getting startled when Nick slammed a door making him jump a little and spill the water all over his father’s documents.

His eyes widened when he saw the mess at the same time Harry sat up to try and salvage whatever he could but by the time he had reacted they were all soaked up in the cold liquid. He took a step back trying to control his breathing feeling his heart about to beat out of his chest relaxing a little when he remembered the same thing happening with his dad Louis a year ago. He had been working on one of his designs and when he had spilled the juice he had brought for his dad all over it, Louis had only smiled.

_“You know, if you didn’t like them you could have just told me.” Louis had joked as he poked his belly as soon as he had seen the tears welling up in his son’s eyes._

_“I’m sorry.” Elijah had apologized still trying to dry them up stopping when his dad wrapped his arms around him into a warm hug._

_“Its okay sweetheart, I wasn’t fond of them anyway. They’re lacking…” Louis had stopped trying to find the right word._

_“Detail.” Elijah had giggled feeling a thousand times better._

_“Detail!” Louis had snapped his fingers kissing his son’s forehead before letting go to clean up while telling him he really didn’t like them that much._

“I’m sorry.” Elijah apologized taking a step forward only to take two back when Harry looked at him with the angriest expression he had ever seen.

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING DRINKS IN HERE WHILE I’M WORKING!” Harry barked towering over him.

“But I-”

“AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT IF I DON’T HAVE TIME TO SPEND IT WITH YOU ITS BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE TIME! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEAS THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT, GODDAMMIT!” Harry interrupted pushing Elijah away from him making him stumble a few steps back then went back to try and dry the documents failing to notice the sharp intake of breath Elijah took as his eyes filled with tears feeling his chest aching in a way it had never ached before.

The moment Elijah felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and saw Harry ignoring him he slowly backed away and as soon as he was by the door he mumbled a small I’m sorry then took off running to his bedroom ignoring Nick on his way there. He ran into his room slamming the door closed then locked it before he ran to the bed falling upside down on it burying his face on the pillows before he let out a sob just wanting his dad Louis, no one else but him.

He stayed there waiting for him to at least knock on the door wanting to at least talk to him but he never did and instead heard a door downstairs slam close and seconds later he got up running towards the window. All he saw was Harry’s car speeding away until it disappeared and the gates closed behind it before he took off running downstairs seeing Nick laying down on the couch once again.

He wiped away the tears that were starting to make his face itch and walked into the study taking in the cream colored walls then the shelves filled with books. He just wanted to go back to London, back to the life he should have never left to meet someone who obviously didn’t want to be a part of his life nor cared about him.  


He made his way to the desk glad that the laptop was still on and with shaky hands searched through Harry’s documents hoping he for him to have a file just like his dad Louis had one. He searched until he found what he was looking for mentally thanking his dad Louis for showing him what were the necessary documents and how to fill them up in case something happened to either of them and because back then he had been curious.

As soon as he had selected the right document he started filling it out stopping when he realized he needed Jonah’s passport. He chewed on his bottom lip as he searched through Harry’s desk until he found it quickly entering the information in then took Harry’s entering his information as well trying to hurry up and once he was done he put it back and printed out the Child Travel Consent Form.

Once he had it in his hands he quickly deleted everything but stopped when he realized he needed Harry’s signature and that of a witness and started getting desperate until he saw two signature stamps belonging to Harry and his aunt Perrie remembering seeing them using them once. Without having second thoughts he grabbed them and stamped the document hoping for it to work then ran back to Jonah’s bedroom packing a small bag as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

When he was done he ran back to the study opening up a web page to buy an airplane ticket using one of Harry’s credit cards he found in the drawer knowing how to do it since his uncle Zayn had taught him and after he was done he deleted the history. He took a deep breath feeling horrible when he opened Harry’s safe box taking out as much money as he could wondering why he had that much in cash but at the moment he could care less.

As soon as he was done it was already four in the afternoon then called a cab grabbing everything he was going to need and as silently as he could he made his way downstairs happy that Nick was still asleep then made his way to the backyard where Cocoa was laying down by the pool.

“I’m sorry I can’t take you, I promise Jonah will come get you one day. I’m gonna miss you.” Elijah hiccuped kissing him in between his ears and just like that ran out of there to the front yard never stopping until he was right in front of the iron gate.

He opened it happy that it closed behind him never looking back leaning on the wall telling himself he wasn’t going to miss him, because he couldn’t miss the hugs he almost never got, he couldn’t miss the memories they never made. He felt bad for Jonah realizing that this was his life, a life where his father never paid attention to him and never wanted to spend time with him and he hoped to convince him to stay and live with them in London where he knew their dad would always be there for and have time for them no matter what. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a cab stopped right in front of him and a young man got out giving him a confused look.

“You’re not running away, are you? I get too many of those everyday, kid.” The driver said.

“No, I’m just going to the airport...visiting my dad.” Elijah lied showing him the consent form sighing in relief when the driver nodded and opened the door for him.

“To LAX then.” The driver said starting the car and pulling away from there when Elijah nodded.

He stayed quiet the entire ride there until they arrived, he paid the cab driver the right amount and got out of there making his way inside the airport. He started getting nervous the closer he got to the airline ticket counter with his reservation number in hand eyeing the pretty brunette standing there.

“Hi, I have a ticket reservation under Jonah Styles, My dad Harry Styles reserved it for me.” Elijah said handing her the reservation number he had printed off, Jonah’s passport and the consent form hoping to get away with it.

He started getting nervous the longer she took until she smiled handing him back the passport and consent form, “Is your dad here sweetheart?”

“He dropped me off, I’m old enough to do this now.” Elijah lied giving her a proud smile.

“Alright, is that all you’re taking with you?” She asked looking at the backpack on his back.

“Yeah, its just my carry on.” Elijah said taking the airline ticket and with a last smile walked towards the security checkpoint.

When he finally made it past the security point he sighed in relief after one of the TSA agents had stopped him then let him go when he made sure the signatures were legit and soon he was on his way to the gate. He only had to wait less than twenty minutes before he was finally boarding the plane and as soon as he had found his seat he closed his eyes getting through the procedures. He took a deep breath and fell asleep as soon as the plane had taken off ready to see his family again.

****

By the time Harry got home it was already night having spent the whole day at the office wanting to get everything out of the way and finally get to spend time with his son feeling bad for yelling at him earlier that day. He made his way inside the house seeing a few shopping bags by the couch then rolled his eyes seeing Nick once again asleep on the couch then walked upstairs stopping in front of Jonah’s door hesitating for a moment until he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Jonah?” Harry knocked on the door frowning when he saw the light was off and his son never answered, “Jonah I want to talk to you.”

He sighed leaning his forehead against the door as he slowly lowered his hand to his side then brought it back up to rub his eye feeling exhausted.

“Jonah...I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you baby.” Harry said then continued when he didn’t make a noise.

“I know I almost- I never spend time with you and I’m the worst father but I love you and I just want the best for you, I- I want to give you everything I never had growing up and to do that I have to work. I- I know it doesn’t excuse what I did to you but…” Harry trailed off not knowing what else to say forcing himself to stop thinking about it.

He just wanted to give him everything he could never give to Louis and would never be able to give him realizing how much he really missed him and their son. Both of them. He could never give them everything they deserved and that’s why he had left him in the first place.

“Sweetheart, please open the door.” Harry begged him and when he didn’t he opened it turning the light on to find it empty.

He searched the bathroom and the closet finding them empty then ran around the house looking for him and when he saw Cocoa alone in the backyard he started freaking out because his son would never leave his dog behind. He stalked towards a still sleeping Nick shaking him awake making him fall off the couch.

“What? What is it?” Nick asked looking around then his eyes focused on Harry who was trying to keep calm.

“Have you seen Jonah? Do you know where he is?” Harry desperately asked.

“I’m guessing his bedroom, reading a book. That’s all he does now which surprises me because he had never picked up a book before.” Nick slowly said and it was starting to piss Harry off

“I can’t find him anywhere and now I don’t even know how long he’s been gone for. Where you not paying attention at all?”

“I went out and when I got back I assumed he was in his bedroom.” Nick shrugged.

“Why would you leave him alone!? I left because you were here!” Harry shouted taking his phone out to call everybody.

Almost an hour later he was sitting in his study having just talked to the police who were already on the lookout and couldn’t do anything else but wait for any news. He had tear tracks running down his cheeks while Anne had both her hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him but nothing seemed to work. The rest except Gemma, Sophia and Barbara had headed out to look for him including a very distressed Perrie knowing they were looking for the wrong child and that child wasn’t familiar with the city at all yet kept her mouth shut wanting to find him first.

“What if he dies, mum what if my baby’s already dead in some ditch far away from here.” Harry suddenly got up pacing back and forth in front of her with tears rolling down his face.

“Sweetheart, please don’t think like that. The police are going to find him and return him to you safe and sound.” Anne walked up to him wrapping her arms around him.

“Babe, he’s probably hiding somewhere in the city, its not the first time he does it. He’s just looking for attention.” Nick rolled his eyes making all the women glare at him.

Nick’s nasty remarks had been going on all afternoon and while Harry ignored them it was starting to piss off the rest especially Gemma who would glare at him when he wasn’t looking. It was clear no one liked him but according to Harry he made him happy and after everything he had gone through, he deserved a little bit of happiness.

“Why don’t you just go home, Nick. You’ve been here all day so you must be tired, I’ll walk you to the door.” Gemma gave him a fake smile then literally pushed him out the door locking it after he was out ignoring his protests going back to Harry who was nearly in hysterics.

With Nick gone Harry finally burst out crying holding onto his mum and when Robin and Richard returned empty handed as well as Liam, Niall and Perrie later that night he completely lost it. They had called his friends, searched his favorite places yet couldn’t find him ignoring that he was in an airplane on his way back home.

“I don’t want to lose him too mum, I don’t want to lose my baby like I lost them.” Harry sobbed into his mum’s chest, “Its my fault, I- I yelled at him and told him I didn’t have time for his stupid ideas.”

“Oh Harry, you’re not, he’s going to come back soon.” Anne rubbed his back while Robin talked to Des on the phone.

“What- if I ever see him again, what am I going to tell him. I lost one of our babies.” Harry lifted his head up to look at her and all she could do was hug him close

He stayed up the whole night not wanting and unable to sleep when his son was somewhere out there all alone and he couldn’t do anything else but wait. He blamed himself because if he hadn’t been drowning himself in work then yelled at him then none of that would be happening.

**_~*~*~_ **

While Jonah showered early in the morning after having refused to take one the night before, Louis wouldn’t stop thinking about his son and Harry who he was going to see in just a day and he couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. After a long talk Jonah had convinced him to go with him to California and after booking their airline tickets they were set to leave the following day, they had to be at the airport by two in the afternoon to catch their 3 PM flight and Zayn who was staying behind but would be joining them a day or two later had offered to drive them.

“Dad, did you start the movie yet?” Jonah asked walking into the living room still towel drying his hair.

“Not yet love, I was waiting for you.” Louis smiled putting Teenage Ninja Turtles into the DVD player after Jonah had begged to watch it and who was he to tell his baby no.

“Can we eat lunch? Its almost twelve and I’m starving.”

“Its eleven, Jonah.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes upon hearing his son’s groans.

“My stomach knows nothing about time. I’m hungry.” Jonah whined.

Louis watched him with eyes full of love remembering how he had figured out he had Jonah and not Elijah, it had happened exactly three days after he had returned from camp. He had been trying to fall asleep but couldn’t when he kept thinking about his son’s newest habits and whole new personality. He knew his Elijah was a shy little thing and the child he had with him was outgoing and playful. When he had finally figured it out he had sat up too fast he had gotten dizzy but had ignored it trying to get to his son’s bedroom and when he opened the door he hadn’t wasted time to go to him.

He had turned his lamp light on casting a faint yellow light around the room watching his son as he slept trying to find differences between him and Elijah and all he could see was the tiny little scar he had seen earlier. He grabbed his hand running his fingers through Jonah’s warm palm feeling it a little calloused when Elijah’s hands were a bit softer and kept his hair out of his forehead hating how it felt while the child in front of him hated not having it over his forehead.

His eyes had filled with tears feeling a heavy painful weight settling in on his chest having to force down a sob when he was so sure the child in front of him was his baby Jonah and not Elijah. He couldn’t remember how long he had stayed there just watching him until he stirred in his sleep taking his hand out from underneath his pillow revealing a torn picture Louis was quick to grab. His eyes had widened when he saw the half of the picture Harry had taken with him all those years ago going back to the time where it had been taken while they had been dancing their first ever dance as a married couple.

When he put it back underneath the pillow he couldn’t go back to his bedroom and instead had climbed on the bed next to his son hugging him, his face against his chest as he tried to stop crying having missed him so much. That morning Jonah had woken up before he did a little confused as to what he was doing smiling when all Louis had done was hug him telling him he had missed him so much and how much he loved him.

“Dad!” Jonah almost yelled waving his hand in front of his father’s face managing to get his attention.

“Huh? What?” Louis looked around a little confused until he was able to focus.

“Lunch, can we make lunch?” Jonah asked pouting his bottom lip for effect.

“Fine, we can heat up one of the frozen pizzas I got for you the other day.” Louis got up kissing his son’s forehead on his way to the kitchen noticing Jonah trailing behind him.

That was another thing he had noticed, his son’s growing appetite and also the fact that he never picked up a book ever again knowing Elijah loved to read.

“Yes!” Jonah cheered trying to turn the oven on.

Louis walked up to the freezer grabbing a box of frozen pizza taking it out of the box and onto a baking sheet while the oven preheated. He made his way to the trashcan to throw the box away when he heard the doorbell and seconds later someone knocking on the door rather desperate. He furrowed his brow knowing Zayn had a key and he hadn’t buzzed anyone in and after telling a startled Jonah to stay where he was he slowly made his way towards the front door where the knocking kept getting louder.

As soon as he opened the door his eyes widened and the breath was knocked out of him making a little huffing sound when his son threw himself at him wrapping his arms around his waist. As fast as he could Louis wrapped his arms around him ignoring the still open door getting worried when Elijah started crying, his sobs getting muffled by the fabric of Louis’ shirt.

“Eli! Sweetheart what’s wrong? Who brought you here?” Louis asked him bending down to hug him feeling him hiding his face on the crook of his neck and his tears landing on the exposed skin.

“Eli!” Jonah squeaked as soon as he had walked into the room seeing his brother in tears as he made his way to them starting to get a little upset, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Love, could you please go and warm him up a glass of milk? Thank you.” Louis gave him a tiny smile watching him run to the kitchen before he directed his attention back to Elijah gently guiding him towards the couch sitting next to him.

“Sweetheart you’re scaring me. What happened...why are you here alone?” Louis asked trying not to get upset the more his son cried and also by the fact that he was alone after he had closed to door when no one else had walked in.

He grabbed the backpack he had with him putting it down on the floor next to them just as Jonah walked in with the glass of milk giving it to Louis who then tried to make Elijah drink but was only pushed away. Louis’ eyes filled with tears fearing something horrible had happened to his son enough to upset him he way he was.

“Eli?” Jonah slowly made his way to him sitting on his other side, “What’s wrong?”

“He ha- he hates me!” Elijah looked up at him then went back to Louis feeling completely exhausted after the long flight.

“Who?” Louis pulled back grabbing some tissues to clean his son’s face.

“Harry! I- I just wanted t- to spend time with hi- him.” Elijah cried and Louis couldn’t help but notice Jonah looking down at his lap with a look close to nothing but shame.

“You need to calm down, deep breaths.” Louis placed his hands on both of his cheeks and after his son had calmed down he once again offered him the glass of milk feeling a little bit of relief when he took it with shaky hands and started drinking.

He waited until he was done then took the empty glass back putting it on top of the coffee table glancing at the tv where the main menu was still playing.

“Okay. Now, could you please tell me what’s going on?” Louis asked him sighing when he saw more tears rolling down his cheeks while all Jonah could do stare waiting for his brother to start talking.

“I just wanted to spend time with him because all he does is work, I accidentally spilled water a- all over his papers and he yelled at me. Said that not everything is about me and my stupid ideas that n- no one cares about. He pushed me and you said that’s not okay.” Elijah looked at Louis then his brother and slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, seconds later they hugged managing to evaporate a little bit of the anger Louis was feeling.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.” Jonah mumbled snuggling up to his brother.

Louis took a deep breath then counted to ten before he hugged both of them feeling like he was on top of the world when he finally got to have his two babies back in his arms at the same time. However, he was furious at the fact that after ten years of Harry not seeing their son he had the nerve to treat him the way he had done and that was something he couldn’t let him get away with.

“Eli, baby why don’t you take a bath then we can watch a movie.” Louis smiled at his son kissing the top of his head, “I missed you, love.”

“I missed you too, daddy.” Elijah gave him a tiny smile yet Louis knew he was still upset because he never called him daddy anymore unless he was upset.

He watched him get up and walk towards his bedroom then seconds later saw him go into the bathroom while he took the backpack and opened it to see what he had. All he found was a few clothes, the torn picture of Harry, and his passport then his eyes widened when he saw the thick wad of money, most of it was american money and the rest were pounds. He opened the passport that belonged to Jonah noticing he still had his full legal name and Harry had not removed his last name.

“Is that money?” Jonah asked eyeing the money.

“Yeah love, I found it in your brother’s backpack. How did he manage to buy an airplane ticket and get out of the country all by himself.” Louis wondered putting everything back then picked up the phone to call the airport and book another ticket for Elijah.

“Eli is really smart...plus dad always keeps cash in his safe box. I gave Eli the codes for everything and told him to spend as much money as he could.” Jonah shrugged walking back into the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven.

When Louis was done he waited for Elijah to finish and when he saw him walking out of the bathroom he took a seat on the couch next to Jonah waiting for him. Once Elijah was finally sitting down on his other side he turned to look at him needing explanations.

“How did you manage to get out of the country without your dad finding out? Because I’m assuming he doesn’t know you’re here.” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“He keeps signature stamps on his desk and...I filled out a child travel consent form, he keeps a file on his computer and all I did was print it out then use his and aunt Perrie’s stamps.” Elijah explained, his cheeks turning a shade of red.

“Who’s aunt Perrie?” Louis asked looking between his sons.

“Aunt Perrie is a woman dad met in college, they became friends and now she’s my aunt...and Elijah’s too.” Jonah answered and when he was done Louis got up to get the pizza out of the oven leaving them alone.

“He thinks dad knows you’re you and I’m here and he doesn’t know about Slenderman, he thinks dad is expecting us and that he wants to talk to him.” Jonah hurried to explain before Elijah could say something about it.

“Harry doesn’t know...and he doesn’t want to talk to dad. He’s gonna marry Slenderman.” Elijah frowned.

“I know. And they’re not gonna get married, I’m gonna stop it and dad is going to marry our dad and give us a bunch of baby siblings and be happily ever after. I got this.” Jonah beamed wrapping an arm around Elijah pinching his cheek giggling when Elijah swatted his hand away as he pouted.

“Okay! I have pizza and juice, and just this time we’re gonna eat here while we watch the movie.” Louis walked in with a big plate of pizza, three glasses filled with juice and paper plates.

They were quick to grab a plate and a glass filled with juice grabbing a slice of pizza after it and as soon as Louis was sitting in between them he finally pressed play. They watched the movie in silence only with the occasional comment and when the movie was over both Elijah and Jonah were leaning against Louis who looked at the clock seeing it was already three in the afternoon.

“Boys, I think we should call your dad and let him know both of you are here so he doesn’t worry.” Louis said even though he was a nervous mess and didn’t know if he was ready to face him yet, he was still furious even though he didn’t show it.

“I think we should wait and just show up, he’s probably asleep or working.” Jonah tried to hide his nervousness ignoring the fact that Harry had not slept at all.

“Yeah dad, we should just wait.” Elijah agreed with Jonah, smiling when Louis sighed then nodded.

“Okay but-”

“I am so tired.” Zayn walked in through the door stopping in his tracks when he noticed them sitting on the couch.

“Uncle Zayn, I missed you!” Elijah got up to hug him smiling when a still shocked Zayn hugged him back.

“Eli! When did you get back, buddy?” Zayn pulled him away to look him in the eye then hugged him again.

“A few hours ago.”

“Who brought you here? Harry?” Zayn continued asking.

“No, I came here alone.” Elijah answered.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later.” Louis said smiling when Zayn motioned for Jonah to go to him then teared up when Zayn hugged both of his sons as his own eyes filled with tears.

“We should spend the day together.” Zayn said.

Louis nodded and soon they were dressed to go out then left visiting a few more places around the city, and all the time Louis couldn’t help but smile seeing his sons finally together and bonding even after they had already done so at camp. Zayn had spoiled them buying them everything they wanted as well as telling them stories from when they were babies and he would babysit them. He would laugh whenever the twins would bombard him with questions and by the end of the day they had declared Zayn their favorite uncle.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Zayn asked while the twins walked in front of them each holding ice cream cones in one hand and shopping bags in the other..

“He showed up alone, he ran away because Harry said some hurtful things to him when he tried to spend time with him...said he’s always working. He didn’t see his son for ten years and I know it was my fault but that still doesn’t excuse him telling him its not about him and that he doesn’t have time for his stupid ideas..,and that no one cares about them.” Louis explained once again furious leaving out the part where Harry had pushed him knowing how Zayn would react.

“He said that to him!?” Zayn raised his eyebrows in shock.

“Yeah...and I don’t care that I haven’t seen him in so long but he’s gonna hear it, I’m not gonna let him get away with it. He hurt Elijah’s feelings and...” Louis paused looking over at his sons who were talking knowing they wouldn’t hear him, “Jonah told me Elijah used to call him dad and now he just calls him Harry, I’m worried because all his life he referred to Harry as his dad and now its just Harry.”

“Well, if Eli doesn’t call him dad anymore he had it coming. Even if he doesn’t know that Elijah is really sensitive he shouldn't have yelled at him like that and even more when Elijah was trying to spend time with him.” Zayn shook his head in disbelief unable to believe it.

“I guess his priorities are different now.” Louis shrugged, “Back then it was our children and now its work...I really fucked him up.”

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to say but...you did. You ended your marriage and took his children away from him then Elijah, you left Jonah behind.” Zayn looked away as he talked looking at Louis when he heard a tiny sniffle.

“I know and there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t regret it and I wish I could go back and change things, go back and not fuck up as much as I did. I had it all and I threw it away.” Louis wiped away a stray tear with his fingers.

“You and Harry have a lot to talk about.” Zayn sighed.

“Jonah told me he knows he’s here with me and wants to talk to me, he’s waiting for us to go to California. Maybe its too late but I...I need him to give me another chance, t- to be a family again if possible.” Louis said with so much hope written all over his face it made Zayn’s chest hurt.

“For your own good and the twins, I hope so.” Zayn wrapped an arm around his shoulder praying to all the gods for Harry to give Louis another chance knowing it wasn’t that simple.

Zayn went home as soon as they were back to be well rested but not before he hugged the twins again leaving them alone after it. They spent the rest of the day together looking at baby pictures of all four of them together that only managed to make Louis’ chest hurt once again. When it was time for bed he tucked them in kissing their foreheads then went to his own bed closing his eyes and curling up into a small ball like he had been doing for the past ten years missing the warmth of Harry’s arms around him.

******

“Eli?” Jonah whispered a few minutes later after Louis had left to his bedroom.

“Yeah?” Elijah answered turning around to face him in the bed they were sharing.

“What did dad really do to you?” Jonah’s voice trembled.

“He just yelled at me and pushed me a little. Nick...he’s the one- I heard him on the phone saying that as soon as he marries Harry he’s going to send you far away then take Harry’s money. He told me I annoy Harry and that he’s going to give him a little girl and Harry will forget about me just like he forgot about dad.” Elijah started tearing up again feeling Jonah’s arm wrapping around him.

“Don’t cry Eli, when I get back I’ll teach him not to mess with you or any of us. He’s gonna wish he’d never met me.” Jonah said already plotting in his head knowing Nick’s weaknesses.

“I’m tired. Goodnight Jonah.” Elijah yawned before he closed his eyes.

“Night.” Jonah sighed before he fell asleep.

His last thoughts being that Nick was going to get it, he was going to pay for messing with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What all of you have been waiting for. Enjoy! :)

The next day Louis was a mess running around and cursing himself for not packing the night before while the twins were ready to go. He would walk around not getting anything done until Zayn ordered him to sit down and packed everything himself and by the time he was done they only had two hours to get to the airport.

“I’m going to miss you all and I’ll see you there in two days max.” Zayn said as he helped them unload everything out the trunk of his car.

“Thanks for the ride mate, I’ll call you when I get there...preferably when I find somewhere to stay.” Louis hugged him while his sons patiently waited and as soon as he let go both of them hugged Zayn telling them their goodbyes.

They walked towards the bag-drop kiosk to drop their bags off since Louis had already checked them in and printed off their boarding passes. They got through security control without any problem then almost half an hour later boarded the plane with Louis sitting on the side letting Elijah sit in the middle and Jonah on his other side by the window.  


Louis couldn’t help but notice Elijah frowning ever since they had gotten to the airport knowing it was because he didn’t want to go and would rather stay in London. He closed his eyes hoping for everything to go well and for Harry to listen to what he had to say unaware that Harry was minutes away from giving up not knowing where their son could be.

“Why do we have to go back? Dad, I don’t want to go there ever again.” Elijah whispered as soon as Jonah had fallen asleep.

“Because I have to talk to your dad and he has to know both of you are fine, especially you since you’re a runaway now.” Louis winked at him managing to make him smile a little.

“I didn’t mean to. When- As soon as he knows I’m fine can we go back to London? Jonah is coming with us.” Elijah said.

“What about your dad? Don’t you want him to come with us too?” Louis asked frowning when Elijah looked away.

“He can stay where he lives, we can be happy without him...we were, and now Jonah too will be happy with us.” Elijah finally looked at Louis, “Why did you marry him? He’s not nice, he’s a bad person.”

“Sweetheart, that’s not tru-”

“I’m tired, going to take a nap.” Elijah interrupted him turning away from him then closed his eyes leaving Louis completely flabbergasted. 

It only fueled his fury towards Harry even more when Elijah seemed reluctant to see Harry again and had the impression that he was a bad person. The only bad person there was himself after all he had done to Harry.

The flight felt like an eternity and when they got to Los Angeles they were somehow well rested after sleeping through the entire flight. Louis sighed in relief when he found a cab as soon as they had claimed their bags letting Jonah give the cab driver the address, he kept feeling dizzier the further away they got from the airport meaning they were closer to Harry.

When they got to the house Jonah who had let Elijah sit in between them was quick to enter the code to let them in quickly putting his arm around Elijah. Louis who was a nervous mess didn’t even bother nor care to look at the perfect manicured lawn or the enormous and beautiful house until the cab stopped in front of the house and the driver got out to retrieve their bags after Louis had paid him. 

Time seemed to completely stop when Louis saw him running out of the house followed by his family and three other women and a man he didn’t know as Harry tried to look inside to see who it was. He had changed a lot throughout the years, he seemed much taller and broader since the last time he had seen him and his hair was longer. He couldn’t help but notice his eyes were swollen and red wondering if it was because of what he had done to their son Elijah and him running away but in that moment he only wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

The moment Harry had seen the cab getting closer he had sprinted out of his seat running outside to see the driver getting out of the cab and seconds later started unloading suitcases from the back. He felt his chest hurting realizing it wasn’t Jonah until the door on the other side opened and Jonah got out of the car glaring daggers at him but Harry completely missed them when his eyes focused on the other two bodies inside the car.

He was about to run to his son feeling completely relieved when the other door of the car facing his way opened making him stop in his tracks when the man he thought he would never see ever again got out of the car and stood right in front of him. He was wearing a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses looking directly at him and his hair was swept over his forehead styled in a fluffy yet messy style but that didn’t mattered when all Harry had eyes for now was the child that had gotten out on the other side knowing it was his other son.

Elijah

He wanted to go and hug him, have him close to him when he saw a second child getting out as well quickly hiding behind Louis peering at him for a moment before he hid his face as well holding onto the sides of Louis’ white shirt. It was as if time had stopped for the both of them as they stared at each other not daring to take their eyes off in fear of the other disappearing until Harry had to look away seeing his mum running to hug Jonah followed by Gemma and Perrie.

That’s when he broke and without thinking ran towards Jonah who was now standing in front of Louis and their other son. He wrapped his arms around him letting a few tears full of relief escape his eyes but frowned when Jonah harshly pushed him away and went to stand next to Louis grabbing his hand and trying to get Elijah to stand next to him sighing when he couldn’t even make him move. 

That’s when Harry was forced to acknowledge Louis who looked furious yet still as beautiful as ever, he started getting nervous when all Louis did was stare at him but now he only had eyes for his son he hadn’t seen in ten years.

“Eli?” Harry slowly made his way to him stopping next to him and without thinking pulled him towards him into a hug, “Eli!”

He wrapped his arms around him ignoring the fact that his son never hugged him back knowing it was understandable since he hadn’t seen him in years. He cupped the back of his head with one hand while he rubbed his back with the other feeling how tense he was until he let go of him and Elijah was fast to go back to Louis wrapping his arms around his waist hiding his face on his side.

“You have the nerve to show up here after what you did...how the hell did you find him.” Harry angrily said right on Louis’ ear to keep their sons from hearing.

“And you have the nerve to act as if nothing happened after what you did to Elijah.” Louis retorted getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed by with everybody watching them until Harry harshly grabbed him by the arm making him wince in pain and pulled him inside.

Harry ignored the way Elijah clung to Louis dragging him with them until he let go and stayed behind with Jonah, both of them watching their parents with wide eyes. Once they were inside Harry’s study he slammed the door closed then locked it turning around to look at Louis who had already taken his sunglasses off and was looking right back at him. His eyes were still the bluest and most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen even though he could see the anger in them.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Harry shouted when Louis said nothing.

“No. The question here is what the hell were you thinking when you yelled at our son like that. Who gave you the right to treat Elijah the way you did!? If that’s how you treat Jonah then I’m surprised he didn’t run away before just like his brother.” Louis yelled rolling his eyes when Harry only looked at him with a confused look.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked watching Louis’ every move frowning when Louis scoffed.

“You think telling my son not everything is about him and his stupid ideas is okay? You pushed him, you hurt him and you have your head so far up your ass that you couldn’t even take care of him for the few days that you had him here with you. He got on a plane and left the country and you didn’t even know. He showed up home crying and thinking that you hate him. You care more about your stupid job than your son.” Louis yelled keeping his distance from Harry.

“I never...would you stop and explain what’s going on! I never yelled at Elijah, this is the first time I’m seeing him in ten years because you took him away! You took my son away and decided that Jonah and I weren’t worth your time.” Harry yelled taking a step closer to Louis seeing the way he flinched at his last words.

“Oh please, quit with the bullshit! Man up and admit you’re an asshole, you were an asshole to him when all he wanted was to meet you.” Louis glared and if looks could kill Harry would already be decomposing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! This is the first time I’m seeing him...Jonah ran away and now he’s back with you and him.” Harry shouted starting to get frustrated.

“All this time...you mean you didn’t know?” Louis asked feeling completely confused.

“I didn't know what? All I know is that Jonah went missing and now he shows up here with you and Elijah.”

“The twin you brought home from camp was Elijah, not Jonah. They met there and switched places because Elijah wanted to meet you and Jonah meet me, I didn’t figured it out until a few days later and they told me you knew, they told me you wanted to talk to me.” Louis explained.

“You’re lying. Why should I believe you, what do you want Louis? You want to take Jonah too? And I never asked to talk to you, better for me if I don’t have to see you ever again.” Harry took a seat on one the sofa rubbing his hands on his face leaving Louis to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room ignoring his hurt expression hearing him clearing his throat.

“Then how do you explain me coming back with both of them, Jonah told me you never told him about me and Elijah except for that picture you gave him. The one you ripped in half and left a half behind. They told me you wanted to talk.” Louis slowly walked up to him leaning against the wall a few feet away from Harry.

“So it was Eli? The twin I’ve had all this time here with me, that was Eli?” Harry looked up at Louis with wide teary eyes .

Now it all made sense to him, the way he had reacted to the news about him getting married when Jonah never showed emotion. The way he had been so sure of himself when he had told him Louis still loved him. The way he had bothered to bring him water when Jonah always stayed as far away as he could, and the way his son had reacted when he yelled at him. It all made sense now and Harry felt like the worst parent and the biggest idiot in history. 

All his little boy wanted was to spend time with him and he had tossed him aside as if he was trash realizing that that’s how he had been treating Jonah all along and now he chose to stay away from him. Something that Elijah hadn’t done remembering all the times he had asked him to spend time with him.

“Elijah is a sensitive boy and you really hurt him, if I came back with both of them instead of keeping them it was because I didn’t want you to think Jonah dead or something.” Louis said getting ready to leave.

“How convenient.” Harry muttered, “Now you’re the hero in their eyes.”

“I don’t treat them like they’re not worth a thing, I spend time with them and listen to what they have to say. I make sure they know they can trust me and will always be there for them no matter what I’m doing or how busy I am. In that short amount of time I spent time with Jonah I got to know him, I got to know what he likes, what he hates and what are his favorite things to do and what his favorite food is.” Louis said then continued ignoring the pained expression Harry was giving him.

“I show them and tell them I love them as much as I can. If you failed to do something as simple as that then that’s not my problem but I swear if you ever hurt one or both of my sons again you’ll never see them again.” Louis said and just like that he opened the door and walked out looking for his sons seeing their bags by the door.

He found them sitting on a couch together with the rest of Harry’s family around making conversation with Elijah and Jonah but quickly quieted down when he walked in thinking it was Harry. As soon as Elijah’s eyes landed on Louis he got up and ran to him hiding behind him while everybody else looked at Louis and if Gemma’s looks could kill he would be dead and buried.

“Dad, can we go now?” Elijah shyly asked hiding his face as soon as he saw Harry coming out of the study making his way over to him.

“Yeah love, get your stuff.” Louis said trying not to look at Harry only focusing on his son.

“You’re leaving?” Jonah asked making everybody look between him and Louis when the older man nodded.

“I’m staying here in LA for a few days and I promise we’ll come see you as much as we can.” Louis opened his arms and Jonah didn’t waste time running to him letting his father hug him resting his head on his chest smiling when Louis kissed the top of his head.

Louis was still hugging him letting Elijah join in who was quick to hide his face on his chest when he heard the most obnoxious voice calling Harry’s name and seconds later he saw him walking up to the father of his children kissing him right in front of them noticing the ring on his left hand. His eyes quickly filled with tears feeling a dull ache on his chest seeing Harry kissing him back ignoring the fact that Harry really didn’t want to kiss him too focused on the ring until Jonah started talking using an obnoxious mocking tone.

“Hello Nicholas, did you miss me?” Jonah grinned almost looking psychotic when Nick turned to look at them with wide eyes, “I hope you did ‘cause I did and you have no idea all the things I have planned for you.”

“Jonah!” Nick squeaked while Louis held onto his sons tighter when Nick glanced his way, “Louis!?”

“Nick. Nice to see you again.” Louis spoke hating the way his voice trembled and if it wasn’t because he felt like he was being stabbed on the chest multiple times then he would have laughed at the face Nick made as soon as he had seen his sons.

“Harry, why am I seeing two Jonah’s?” Nick asked holding onto Harry like the leech everyone but Harry thought he was.

“Umm, let me introduce you. That’s Elijah, he’s my other son...Jonah’s twin and Louis...Louis is their father.” Harry slowly introduced them to Nick.

“Let me get this straight, you have another son and Louis is their father. Louis is your ex husband.” Nick slowly said then grinned like a hyena making chills run down Louis’ spine, “Welcome back Louis, so glad that you brought my fiance's son, now he too can be at our wedding. Right love?”

“Dad lets go.” Jonah pulled both Louis and Elijah towards the door getting stopped by Harry.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked him ignoring how his son looked at Nick rolling his eyes before looking at him.

“I want to go with my dad and Eli, I don’t want to stay here. I want to go with them.” Jonah said raising an eyebrow as if challenging him.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Harry took a step forward getting angry the moment Louis pulled both of their sons behind him.

“We’re going to find a hotel and as soon as we settle in we’ll come see you and if your dad lets you you can spend some nights with us.” Louis hugged him while Elijah clung to him.

“I’m coming with you, I know where the best hotels are at. We could all room in together and have a movie marathon like the one we had the other day. Right Eli? Tell dad I have to come with you.” Jonah looked at Louis then his brother in an almost desperate manner.

“Dad, he has to come with us. We can bring Cocoa too...we can’t leave him behind.” Elijah begged getting desperate just like his brother just wanting to get out of there.

“If you let me,” Perrie who had been quiet the entire time walked up to them standing next to Jonah, “You could stay at my house, I have rooms for the three of you.” She offered as she wrapped her arms around Jonah’s shoulders then reached to hug Elijah surprising everyone.

“Thank you but I don’t want to intrude, we have someone who will join us later.” Louis said feeling Harry’s eyes on him.

“You’re not, I would love to have all four of you there. I insist.” Perrie smiled wrapping an arm around each child.

“Aunt Perrie knew who I really was, I accidentally told her.” Elijah explained looking up at Perrie with a smile on his face as he hugged her then looked back at Louis.

“She won’t mind having uncle Zayn there.” Jonah continued.

“Perrie you knew he was Elijah and you didn’t think about telling me, why?” Harry glared at her.

“I promised him I wasn’t going to tell you and I keep my promises.” Perrie glared back making Harry look at his feet, “Jonah will be fine.”

Harry felt Nick’s arms tightening around him just wanting to push him away seeing the way Louis avoided looking at them then watched his sons clinging to him and just like that he gave up.

“Fine, but I want you to call me as soon as you get there.” Harry told Jonah.

“Wait here dad, don’t go anywhere, I’m gonna go get my stuff. Come on Eli, you can help me.” Jonah smiled pulling his brother with him calling for Cocoa on their way up.

As soon as they were gone the atmosphere turned extremely uncomfortable and awkward for all of them especially Louis who wanted to get out of there. He could see Anne and Gemma glaring daggers at him and couldn’t help but realize that he had no one but Zayn and his sons. He had been stupid and thrown it all away and now someone else was going to enjoy the family he had had but now he could never have.

“Its nice to see you again Louis.” Liam took a step forward to shake hands with him, “This is my wife Sophia. How’s Zayn doing?”

“Its nice to see you too and nice to meet you.” Louis shook hands with both of them ignoring Harry and Nick.

“Nice to meet you too.” Sophia gave him a warm welcoming smile.

“Zayn’s been doing great, he’s back in London but will be joining us in a few days.” Louis finally answered Liam.

“How’s your family?” Liam continued asking.

“I...I don’t really know, haven’t seen them in years.” Louis said trying to smile but it was more of a grimace.

“Good to see you again, Lou!” Niall reached to give him a side hug surprising him because after all he had done to his brother, Niall was still as friendly as always, “My wife Barbara.” He widely smiled introducing the tall and pretty brunette standing next to him.

“Nice to meet you!” Louis smiled turning around when he heard a dog barking, his sons laughs and a suitcase being rolled down the stairs.

“You too!” She smiled and Louis knew why Niall had married her. She had a bubbly personality just like him.

“We’re ready!” Jonah announced and as soon as Elijah’s eyes landed on Harry he hid behind his brother holding the leash tighter in his hand.

“Okay, lets go.” Louis said then after taking a deep breath he turned to look at Harry trying to ignore the way Nick was clinging to him, “Don’t worry about him, I’ll bring him back tomorrow night.”

Harry only nodded watching how Louis lifted his arms up wrapping them around their sons shoulders seeing the way Jonah pressed himself against Louis’ side looking at him like he hung the moon and stars, something he used to do with him when he was little but not anymore.

“Actually,” Harry spoke up making them stop, “Could I talk to Elijah, in private?” Harry hesitated detaching Nick’s arms from around him taking a step towards his son who like Jonah, was pressed up against Louis’ side.

Louis hesitated for a few seconds then looked down at his son who only tightened his hold around his waist, “Eli, love. Do you want to talk to your dad?” He asked him wanting to be sure that that’s what he wanted.

“Eli?” Harry took another step forward feeling his chest burning when Elijah took a step back hiding half his body behind Louis’. 

“Can we go?” Elijah mumbled then started chewing on his bottom lip grabbing fistfuls of Louis’ shirt and that’s when Louis knew he had to get him out of there.

“Of course, lets go.” Louis nodded.

“Louis I just want to talk to him, I’m not going to hurt him.” Harry said getting desperate.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you, give him a few days and maybe he will.” Louis moved to stand in front of their sons daring Harry to keep arguing and when he didn’t he grabbed their bags handing a backpack to Harry. Harry opened it seeing all the money then looked at Louis with a questioning look.

“Its the money Elijah took before he went back to London, I put in there what he spent.” Louis said then without saying anything else left letting Perrie take them to her car where they left minutes later leaving Harry staring at the backpack.

He then stared at the car until it disappeared removing Nick’s arms from around his waist and without saying anything walked into his study closing the door after himself. He stayed there alone for a few minutes until he heard a knock on the door and groaned thinking it was Nick but when the door opened he was surprised to see his mum and Gemma standing there with cups of tea.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Anne asked him giving him a cup.

“I don’t know...my own son that I haven’t seen in ten years is afraid of me and Louis...he just took Jonah with him. Who does he think he is thinking he can come back after all the things he did to me, he can’t just show up again acting like he never fucked me up, like he’s the victim in all of this when he’s the only one to blame.” Harry finally snapped hating himself when his eyes filled with tears and seconds later they were rolling down his cheeks.

“Then tell him! Tell him everything you’ve been keeping for the past ten years, If I were you I would take Elijah away from him and disappear along with Jonah. You don’t need someone like him in your life Harry, don’t let him screw you up again.” Gemma placed her hands on Harry’s desk looking at Harry with so much hate in her eyes that was directed not at her brother but at Louis.

“I’m not gonna do that Gemma, I get that you don’t like him but I’m not gonna step down to his level and take my sons away from their father. For all I know he could take Elijah again and go back to wherever he lives and then what? I’ll never see him again and Jonah will be heartbroken if Louis leaves him behind.” Harry took a deep breath leaning back on his chair. 

“How did Jonah find them?” Anne asked.

“Turns out Louis and I sent them both to the same camp and that’s where they met, they figured out they’re brothers and...Louis told me they switched places because they wanted to meet their other parent. Eli wanted to meet me and look what I did, I never gave him the time of day and ended up yelling at him and making him feel like he’s not worth my time.” Harry rubbed his hands on his face.

“Harry you didn’t know…” Gemma trailed off when Harry gave her a pained look.

“It doesn’t matter Gemma!” Harry yelled making her flinch, “I still treated my son like he means nothing to me and now he can’t even look me in the eye. That’s how I’ve been treating Jonah this whole time before he left to camp and I was too stupid to realize it.”

“You have time to build a relationship with him.” Anne softly said trying to make him feel better.

“How? He doesn’t even want to talk to me.” Harry said.

“I don’t know, invite them over and spend time with them. Try to get to know him better, let him know you love him and will always be there for him.” Anne suggested.

“He’s not gonna want to come here without Louis, you saw how attached he is to him.”

“Then invite Louis too but keep your distance from him.” Gemma shrugged seeing her brother nodding.

By the time Harry walked out of his study followed by his mother and sister the only ones there were Robin and Gemma’s husband who ended up leaving a few hours later leaving Harry alone in his silent house wondering what his sons and Louis were up to. He showered after the long day and after reporting to the police that his son was back safe and sound and had only run away was when he went to bed unable to sleep.

That night he tossed and turned around dreaming of Louis, of what they used to have, the family they had formed together. By dawn he woke up drenched in sweat with tears in his eyes wondering what had he done wrong to make Louis want to leave him, he stayed frozen in his spot until more tears rolled down his temples knowing exactly why. Louis had said it himself, he had felt stuck with him and to Harry Louis had been his everything but now it was clear that all he had been to Louis was a dead end. Someone he had no future with because like Louis had said years ago, sometimes love was not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the twins had stepped into Perrie’s house Jonah grabbed Elijah’s hands dragging him towards one of the guest bedrooms shouting that they were going to share leaving Perrie and Louis alone in the middle of her living room.

“Sorry I didn’t introduced myself earlier, I’m Perrie. I met Harry in college and now we work together.” She held out her hand giving him a friendly smile.

“Louis. You already know who I am…” Louis trailed off shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Louis. Elijah told me lots of good things about you and I’m glad Jonah got to meet you, he’s always wanted to do that.” Perrie said getting nervous when Louis looked down, “Let me show you to your bedroom.”

When Louis nodded she led him to one of her guest bedrooms leaving him alone after saying a good night so he could settle in. As soon as Louis was alone he left the bags by the closet door and took a seat on the bed trying to fight the tears remembering the way Nick had kissed Harry and what hurt was that Harry had kissed him back. He quickly wiped them away when they rolled down his cheeks hearing a knock on the door and seconds later his sons walked into the room going straight to him sitting down next to him.

“Do you like aunt Perrie’s house?” Jonah asked trying to climb on his father’s lap not caring if he was too big now then continued talking when Louis said nothing smiling when Louis wrapped his arms around him, “I think we should go to six flags tomorrow and spend all day there. Right Eli?”

“Dad, are you okay?” Elijah asked completely ignoring his brother when he saw Louis’ eyes filled with unshed tears.

“What’s wrong dad?” Jonah asked noticing how tense he was.

Louis kissed the side of Jonah’s head before he put him down on the bed next to him then got up gesturing for Elijah to sit next to his brother and when he did he started pacing back and forth. He stopped in front of them trying to find the best way to approach the subject but instead felt himself growing frustrated unable to believe his own sons will do something like that to him.

“Why did you lie to me?” Was the first thing Louis asked seeing a panicked expression cross through their features, “You told me your father knew you two had switched places and that he wanted to talk to me when he had no idea what was going on. You made me look like a fool in front of him when he had no idea.”

“I don’t want him to marry Nick, I want us to be a family again.” Jonah said out of nowhere.

“But why lie, Jonah William. You could have just told me the whole truth, I would’ve understood...I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed in you two.” Louis knelt down in front of them.

“I’m sorry.” Elijah looked down in shame.

“I’m not angry love.” Louis sighed as he reached to hug him then Jonah who only stared at his feet, “We should go to bed, tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

He walked them back to their bedroom staying there talking for a little bit then went back to his bedroom after saying their I love you’s where he took a shower letting his tears mix with the hot water. When he got out of the bathroom ready to go to bed he smiled when he saw his sons sleeping on his bed and slowly laid down in between them falling asleep minutes later.

When he woke the next morning he slowly sat up as he looked around confused for moment until he remembered noticing Elijah still on his spot then Jonah laying down by their feet. He made his way to the bathroom coming out minutes later fully dressed then made sure to put Jonah next to Elijah before walking out looking for the kitchen. He found Perrie sitting on a barstool drinking coffee and still in her pajamas making him stop in his tracks then took another step forward when she waved him over with her free hand still drinking her coffee. 

“Good morning! Did you sleep well? Coffee or tea?” She asked getting up to make him a cup.

“Good morning. Tea please, and yeah I did. Thank you for letting us stay here, I really appreciate it and I promise that soon we’ll try and find a place to stay. I don’t want to overstay and intrude.” Louis said taking the cup of tea she offered him.

“Nonsense, you’re not intruding.” Perrie shrugged smiling when he saw two sleepy boys stumble into the kitchen.

“Aunt Perrie what’s for breakfast?” Jonah asked hugging her then took a seat next to Louis.

“We could have pancakes, you boys want that?” She asked nodding when they agreed.

“Let me help you.” Louis quickly got up taking no for an answer.

They ate sometimes making conversation and when they were finished Louis convinced Perrie to let him do the dishes and when he was done he walked back to his bedroom to get his stuff after she had offered him the guest house. After having talked she agreed to let him stay in her guest house and let him pay rent and the utility bills and after insisting she had agreed. He was still packing a few items when he heard the doorbell and seconds later a wide eyed Elijah ran into the room standing as close to him as he could.

“What’s wrong, love?” Louis stopped what he was doing to ask his son and give him his full attention.

“Harry’s here.” Elijah answered making Louis sigh. 

“Stay here okay, I’ll go see what he wants.”

When Elijah finally agreed Louis headed to the living room where he could hear Harry’s and Perrie’s voices that soon stopped when they noticed him. Jonah was standing next to Perrie and without saying anything they walked out leaving Louis and Harry in an awkward silence, minutes later they walked out of the house with Elijah in between them hearing the car starting before she drove away.

“We need to talk.” Harry said in a tone so cold it made Louis’ chest hurt.

“I’m not going to keep you from seeing Elijah if that’s what you want to talk about, we can arrange visitation dates. You could have them for the summer or Christmas, whichever you prefer.” Louis said trying to avoid looking at him.

“Why...Why are you here Louis? Why now?” Harry asked completely ignoring what Louis had said.

“I came back to return Jonah.” Louis lied knowing that if he could he would never give him back.

“Of course you would.” Harry scoffed, “You don’t care about him after all.”

“That’s not true and you know it, if I did what I did..if I left him behind was because I was scared and confused. I was so stupid and immature. I didn’t mean to leave him, not on purpose.” Louis tried not to cry just wanting to tell him he never meant any of what he had said, that he loved them and still loves them with all his heart.

“You weren’t scared, you were selfish...someone who clearly never gave a shit about his own son, never gave a shit about me.” Harry nearly shouted trying to control himself.

“That’s not true! You were everything to me, our sons are everything to me. I’ve lived the last ten years regretting it, not a day goes by where I don’t wish I could go back in time and do things differently. Stay with you and get through everything together like you wanted, I admit I was selfish and worried that I would get nowhere in life but I loved you. I- I still love you.” Louis confessed watching how Harry’s face started turning a shade of red.

“No Louis, you never loved me. You were everything to me, you lied to me when you told me you would always love me and now I know the only reason you married someone like me was because I knocked you up. You were just infatuated and when- you knew I was a nobody yet married me and when things got too hard you decided I wasn’t worth your time anymore and it really hurt. You took my children away from me then left Jonah behind just so you didn’t have to see me again.” Harry shouted getting closer and closer until he was standing right in front of Louis who was already in tears.

“I didn’t mean it, I never meant it!” Louis screamed taking a step back just wanting to be away from Harry.

“If you didn’t mean it then why did you changed your number, huh!? Oh that’s right, because you didn’t want to see us again, you cut us out of your life and now you want to take back what you threw away! But guess what, its too late and if it wasn’t for Eli and Jonah then I would have kicked you out that very moment you showed up on my doorstep.” Harry said looking away from Louis.

“I never changed my number.” 

“Bullshit!” Harry glared at him.

“I didn’t pay for it and it got disconnected, when I noticed it I was trying to call you to ask you for a second chance. When it was finally working again I tried calling you but you never answered...I- I even tried calling your family but no one answered. I called Zayn to ask him if he had heard from you and that’s when he told me.” Louis explained hoping he would believe him.

“I don’t believe you, after everything you did to me I don’t believe you.” Harry rubbed his hands on his face trying to avoid looking at Louis.

“Please, you have to believe me. I spent the last nine years looking for you and I could never find you until three years ago when you won that case in New York. Zayn, Elijah and I went looking for you but you were so good at hiding.” Louis explained.

“And I did it so you would never find us, I didn’t want my son growing up around someone like you, someone who only cares about himself. I thought about going back for Elijah, I thought about taking him away from you for good because you don’t deserve them, you don’t deserve shit.” Harry glared.

As soon as those words had escaped his mouth he wanted to take them back, he wanted to erase the hurt expression Louis had on his face but deep inside him he was sure he deserved to hear it. He watched him take one, two steps back holding onto the wall for support trying to calm himself and when he looked back at him his eyes were red and filled with tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks..

“I was alone...I- I felt so alone when you were never home and when you were you never paid attention to me or the boys except when you really had to, I was stuck there taking care of them all by myself and it was never enough, I didn’t even had time to eat or take a shower. It felt like you didn’t want to be around me anymore when I always looked like shit, like I was the reason you were working so many hours because I was the idiot who got pregnant and trapped you into marrying me.” 

“I felt like you didn’t love me anymore and I had no future, what the hell was I gonna do if you ever got tired of me and left. I was going to be stuck being a nobody with two children and I know it sounds so selfish but I couldn’t help it. I was so young and I was so stupid but I do love you and I never stopped, I love Jonah...he’s my son and I lost him because I was so stupid.” Louis finally got to say those words he had kept to himself throughout that time yet felt like it wasn’t enough.

“I was doing it for us so we could have a roof over our heads and so we could feed our babies...so they wouldn’t go to bed hungry. I wanted to be someone in life so I could give all three of you what you deserved...everything I never had growing up and so that later on you could go back to school. I did everything for you and you...you threw it all away like it was nothing, like we never meant anything to you.” Harry admitted now unable to look away from Louis, the only one he loved and will always love even after everything.

“I’m so sorry...it doesn’t fix things but I’m really sorry. I spent so many nights regretting it...and when Elijah wouldn’t go to bed missing his brother I just...I’m really sorry. Please...you have to believe me.” Louis looked down in shame the longer Harry stared at him.

“Why are you really here, Louis?” Harry sighed taking a seat on the couch.

“Jonah told me you already knew you had Elijah and that you wanted to talk to me. I thought that maybe I had a chance with you, with Jonah. I thought that maybe we could work things out and start again. Form a family with our sons.” Louis admitted feeling his cheeks getting hot the more he talked.

“You know that’s not possible Louis, you ruined everything and you don’t get to come here and ruin what I have. I- I’m happy now...I moved on and you should too.” Harry said looking away when more tears rolled down Louis’ cheeks trying to keep his own at bay.

“I know…” Louis mumbled.

Louis slowly made his way towards the couch in front of the one Harry was sitting on and took a seat not saying anything hearing only the sound of cars driving by and the AC turning on then off. He wanted to pack his things and leave, go back to his old life but couldn’t, he couldn’t and wasn’t going to leave his son behind again when he had just found him. He looked around the room noticing a picture frame with a picture of Perrie and Jonah then fixed his gaze on it until his vision started getting blurry and Harry broke the silence.

“Your family, Zayn? How are they doing?” Harry asked now fully facing him trying to ignore the tear tracks on Louis’ cheeks and the urge to get up and wipe them away.

“Zayn’s okay, he’s going to come here in the next few days.” Louis answered finally drying his face with his sleeves.

“Your family?” Harry continued.

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged making Harry furrow his brow.

“You don’t know? Louis, they’re your family.” Harry gaped then his expression softened when Louis’ lower lip trembled.

“I haven't’ seen them in ten years. When they found out what I did to you and Jonah they kicked me out of their house, they barely gave me time to get all of my stuff and Elijah’s. Told me I was a disgrace and that I was dead to them, they tried to take Elijah but I left before they could and Zayn gave us a place to stay. If it hadn’t been for him Elijah and I would have ended up in the streets.” Louis looked at him hating the way he was looking back at him with nothing but pity. He didn’t need it, he deserved everything and more. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry finally said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

“Don’t be, I deserved it after all. Nothing I could do and nothing I can do now.” Louis sighed wanting to say more when he was interrupted by Harry’s phone going off.

He watched him answer it knowing it was Nick when he heard his name and instead looked away waiting for him to finish. 

“I have to go but I’ll- I’ll come over some other day to talk to Eli, Nick wants to- to pick flower arrangements.” Harry said realizing too late what he had said when Louis visibly flinched even though he tried to hide it.

Louis got up just as he did and slowly made his way towards him fiddling with his tiny hands before he wrapped his arms around himself looking smaller and vulnerable than ever.

“Before you go...could I- could I please hug you, just this once before you go? For old times sake, please…” Louis asked taking Harry by surprise.

Unable to form any words Harry looked at him for a few seconds seeing the way he seemed to be pleading with his blue eyes and without saying anything else he nodded. The breath was knocked out of him and his heartbeat increased the moment he felt Louis’ warm and small body against his and his warm arms wrapping around his neck.  


He slowly wrapped his own around his waist feeling his soft puffs of warm air on his neck and without thinking cupped the back of his head with his left hand feeling the soft strands of hair in between his fingers wanting to stay there forever.

“I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry and...I wish you the best with him, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy and I’m not going to get in the way and ruin things for you again.” Louis said against his neck letting him know he was finally letting him go.

He pulled back taking a step away from Harry forcing a smile on his face that soon turned into a grimace and was quick to look away feeling Harry’s burning gaze on him. There were still so many things left to say and the moment Harry opened his mouth his phone went off again as he hurried to shut it off then looked back at Louis.

“You should go...don’t make him wait.” Louis finally said stepping aside to let him through.

Harry only nodded then slowly made his way towards the door before he turned his head to look at him one more time, “I’ll come see Eli later, Jonah can stay with you as long as you want while you’re here.” 

And with that he left leaving Louis in a suffocating silence before he couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out crying in the middle of the living room. He slowly sank down to the floor wrapping his arms around his knees hiding his face in between them until he forced himself to get up and take a shower where he decided to move on, stop being selfish and let Harry be happy.

When Perrie and the twins got back Louis had already moved all of their stuff to the guest house informing Jonah that Harry had let him stay with them while they were there. He felt a pang on his chest when Elijah absolutely refused to spend time with Harry until Jonah convinced him they were going to have fun because he would be going too and wouldn’t leave him alone with him.

A few days later Louis was at LAX waiting for Zayn’s plane to land needing him there when he had done nothing for the past few days except spend time with his sons as much as he could. He had started growing frustrated with Harry when he never showed up again to spend time with their sons and had heard from Perrie that he was drowning in work and Nick who wouldn’t leave him alone. 

She had given him a knowing look but Louis had shrugged it off not understanding her until she had explained that Nick felt threatened with his presence to which Louis had only rolled his eyes knowing that there was nothing between Harry and himself. At least on Harry’s part he no longer loved him and had moved on just like he was trying to do but was failing rather miserably. 

“Louis! Mate, I missed you so much!” Zayn yelled catching Louis’ attention who smiled and hugged him as soon as he was standing in front of him.

“I missed you too, Zee. The boys can’t wait to see you.” Louis grabbed one of his bags then started walking next to him towards the car he had rented for the duration of his stay in California.

“I missed them too. How’s everything? Did you and Harry talked, is he giving you another chance?” Zayn asked frowning when Louis sighed, “What’s going on?”

And so Louis explained everything that had happened to him in the past few days and by the time he got to Perrie’s house he had finished thankful that Zayn hadn’t say a thing the whole way there except when he had yelled out a string of curses directed at Nick. They stayed in the car for a few minutes until Louis got out followed by Zayn helping get his bags out which were quite a few.

“Are you sure this Perrie won’t mind me staying here?” Zayn asked a little unsure, “I could go and stay at a hotel.”

“She doesn’t because I already asked her and she said it was okay so don’t worry, help me bring your bags inside.” Louis said as he made his way towards the house in the backyard from the garage.

“Holy shit look at the pool!” Zayn exclaimed wide eyed.

“Yeah its great, maybe we could swim later. Its already so hot and I’m not used to this weather.” Louis said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

“You’re such a Londoner Lou, you could use a tan.” Zayn said following Louis silently sighing in relief when they walked inside the cosy and cool guest house, “So where am I sleeping?”

“There’s only two rooms and one of them is for the twins so you’ll be sharing with me...that’s if you don’t mind sharing a bed with me. You could stay with them if that’s what you prefer or I could tell them to sleep with me, they won’t mind.” Louis was quick to offer.

“Nah, I’ll stay with you. Not the first time we’ve shared a bed and cuddled, you cuddle monster.” Zayn shrugged making Louis laugh.

“I love a good cuddle.” Louis said helping him unpack.

“Where are the twins anyway, they’re usually so loud when together.” Zayn looked around.

“Went to get new swimming trunks with Perrie, she loves them to death and Eli already calls her aunt.” 

“Can we go swim now? I wanna use that pool, you can borrow my swimming trunks, I brought a few.” Zayn said.

“Okay.” Louis agreed after hesitating for a few seconds knowing Perrie wouldn’t mind.

Zayn’s swimming trunks turned out to be speedos that Louis was quick to turn down sighing in relief when he found a pair of normal swimming trunks. They were already in the pool when they heard Jonah and Elijah chatting rather loudly followed by the dog and as soon as they saw Zayn their eyes widened then took off running towards him.

“We missed you!” Jonah hugged him while Elijah did the same happy to have another familiar face there.

“I missed you so much too!” Zayn hugged them kissing the top of their heads.

“Lets go change, we’ll be right back uncle Zayn.” Elijah grabbed Jonah by the hand pulling him to the guest house coming back a few minutes later jumping straight into the pool followed by Zayn.

They played with a beach ball for a few minutes before Louis was calling them holding a bottle of sunscreen making them groan but got out nonetheless followed by Zayn. Louis was still lathering the twins bodies in sunscreen while Zayn laughed making fun of them until he looked up and his jaw dropped seeing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life walking out of the main house wearing a crochet cover-up over her swimsuit. He slowly sat up feeling his hands sweating until she was close enough to see her bright blue eyes prettier than the Caribbean sky and her bright smile.

“Perrie, this is my mate Zayn Malik. Zayn this is Perrie Edwards, she’s the boys aunt and was kind enough to let us stay here.” Louis introduced them biting his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing when Perrie’s cheeks turned a bright red looking him up and down and Zayn had his mouth wide open dreamily blinking.

“So very nice to meet you, Ms. Edwards.” Zayn held out his hand making Jonah giggle when he wiped it on his swimming trunks before shaking hands with her.

“You’re Zayn Malik! Oh my god.” She blushed even more making the rest except Zayn wonder if it was any possible, “I mean, so nice to meet you Mr. Malik.”

“Oh call me Zayn, darling. Mr. Malik is too formal.” Zayn winked still holding onto her hand.

“Okay...uh, Zayn it is. You can call me Perrie...that’s - that’s my name...the ones my parents gave me.” Perrie’s eyes trailed down Zayn’s body then widened looking away as fast as she could when he noticed what he was wearing.

“Okay! Lets all go swim, come on boys.” Louis quickly got up pushing his sons towards the pool making them jump in doing the same a few seconds later.

He ended up spending all his time with them when Zayn and Perrie stayed in their own little corner of the pool talking nonstop until it started getting late and Zayn was quick to offer to cook something nice for them. He ended up making grilled chicken with grilled red potatoes and vegetable kebabs blushing every time Perrie would compliment his food. By the time they were done Louis took his sons out for ice cream leaving them alone coming back to see Zayn laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling with a tiny smile on his face.

“Lou, I think I’m in love.” Zayn dreamily sighed finally looking at him.

“I already knew, you out there trying to prove you’re husband material.” Louis smirked seeing the way Zayn’s cheeks turned a deep red.

“She’s amazing and wonderful and...fuck I’m in love.” Zayn continued.

“As far as I know she’s single and Jonah told me she’s always had a crush on you so there you go.” Louis smiled.

“You’ll find the one soon Louis, if it wasn’t Harry I know the one for you is out there.” Zayn opened his arms and Louis was quick to lay down next to him where he finally let his emotions get the best of him falling asleep sooner than he expected. 

He woke up in the middle of the night when Elijah got in bed with them just like so many times before when they used to live together or Zayn would stay over at their place.

~*~

“I’m coming!” Jonah shouted rushing to the door annoyed that he had been woken up way too early for his liking.

He opened the door still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his hair was a mess looking like a birds nest when he looked at the person standing in front of him before he moved over to let him in.

“I didn’t know you were coming today.” Jonah said taking a seat on the couch grabbing the remote to turn the tv on and watch cartoons.

“I told your dad I was going to come over and spend some time with you and your brother. Where are they?” Harry asked looking around then took a seat next to Jonah.

“They’re still asleep, uncle Zayn got here yesterday and we went to bed pretty late. Eli is sleeping with them.” Jonah informed him without even looking his way.

“Eli is sleeping with them? You mean all three of them are sleeping together?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, Eli told me they do it all the time that’s why I let him go sleep with them.” Jonah shrugged seeing his father quickly getting up heading to the bedrooms, “Hey, they’re still sleeping and you’re gonna wake them up!” Jonah exclaimed going after him.

When Harry opened the door he felt his stomach twisting rather uncomfortably when he saw them in bed together, Louis had his head on Zayn’s chest while he had his arm around him and in between them was Elijah resting his head by Louis’ stomach. He closed the door and turned around managing to catch Jonah when he bumped into him then took him back to the living room where he sat down next to him turning the tv on focusing on Tom & Jerry trying to erase that image from his head.

“I’m gonna wait for your brother to wake up so we can go out and spend time together.” Harry said before Jonah could open his mouth then saw him nodding letting Cocoa on the couch next to him.

Almost half an hour later a sleepy Elijah stumbled into the living room still wearing his pajamas stopping when he saw Harry sitting next to Jonah with his arm around his shoulders as both of them laughed. He was about to head back to the bedroom when Jonah noticed him and called his name making Harry look at him.

“Eli, come watch tv with us. Its your favorite Tom & Jerry.” Jonah smiled but it quickly faded when Harry got up to hug him and Elijah took off running towards the bedrooms.

“He’s still tired and needs his cereal.” Jonah quickly said seeing his father’s hurt expression.

“You and I know that’s not true.” Harry sighed sitting back down.

“He thinks you hate him. When he got home he was crying and told dad you hated him and dad was so angry.” Jonah gave him an accusatory look.

“I don’t hate him, he’s my son too and I love him. I just messed up but I’m gonna make it right.” Harry said sitting back down next to Jonah.

“Good luck, he’s scared of you and doesn’t call you dad anymore. You’re lucky I’m letting you be near him.” Jonah rolled his eyes.

“Well aren’t you grumpy today.” Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Jonah who squirmed trying to get out of his hold claiming that he was a big boy, “How about we go out and get your favorite breakfast?”

“Would Eli be coming too? I’m not leaving him behind.” Jonah finally settled down letting Harry hug him.

“Of course he’s coming silly, your dad already gave him permission.” Harry said high fiving his son as soon as he saw his hand up in the air.

They chatted for a few more minutes until Louis walked in with Elijah and Zayn trailing behind him and as soon as Harry noticed them his gaze hardened trying not to remember all three of them in bed looking like an actual family.

“Harry! So nice to see you again.” Zayn greeted him looking happier than ever.

“How have you been doing? So nice to see you again too.” Harry forced a smile.

“Pretty good...well I better get going. Perrie promised me a tour of the city, I’ll see you guys later and boys be good.” Zayn hugged them both as soon as Jonah had freed himself from Harry’s hold then turned to Louis, “I’ll see you later, mate.” He said then left completely missing Harry rolling his eyes.

“If you don’t mind I want to take the boys out for breakfast.” Harry looked at Louis taking in the tight black skinny jeans he was wearing and the white adidas shirt clinging to his chest.

“Okay, what time are you going to bring them back?” Louis asked wrapping his arms around Elijah’s shoulders feeling how tense he was.

“Around noon, I have a meeting at two.” Harry said eyeing Elijah then took a step forward squatting down in front of him grabbing one of his hands that he was quick to pull away from his hold seeing him looking up at Louis.

“Dad, I don’t want to go.” Elijah said hoping to convince Louis to let him stay.

“But you’re gonna have so much fun and Jonah’s going too, you’re not going to be alone.” Louis tried to convince him sighing when Elijah shook his head no then wrapped his arms around his waist hiding his face on his chest as he tried to ignore Harry’s hurt expression.

“Come on Eli, dad can go with us too. Do you want that? All four of us?” Jonah rushed to him standing next to Louis waiting until his brother nodded, “Okay, all four of us are going.”

“Actually…” Louis started.

“You can come too...if it makes Eli comfortable.” Harry interrupted him just wanting to spend time with both of their sons.

“Yeah...okay.” Louis finally agreed.

They waited until Jonah was ready then left trying not to make it more awkward when Louis had to sit in the front seat next to Harry. They stayed quiet until Harry parked his black SUV in front of Ihop and Jonah hurried to get out of the car pulling Elijah with him who quickly ran to Louis pressing himself up against his side.

“I already know what I want.” Jonah announced as soon as he had taken a seat in a booth next to Elijah leaving Louis and Harry with no choice but to sit next to each other in front of them.

“Pancakes with loads of blueberry syrup?” Louis questioned him trying to fight a smile finally letting it happen when Jonah eagerly nodded.

“And what are you having?” Harry asked Elijah trying to keep his smile when Elijah shied away from him, “I bet you still like strawberry syrup, it was your favorite when you were little.” Harry continued then sighed when Elijah said nothing.

“Eli, your dad is talking to you.” Louis gave him a stern look then an encouraging smile.

“Y- Yeah, its still my favorite.” Elijah finally answered.

Harry nodded then grabbed the menu deciding that it was better than nothing and after they had ordered their breakfasts he watched Louis easily making conversation with both of their sons wanting just that. He felt envious when Louis could easily make Elijah giggle when he had barely talked to him and wouldn’t even look his way.

“So Eli,” Harry finally spoke up, “Do you play any sports? What do you like to do?” 

“I don’t like them...I like to read.” Elijah said.

“I play soccer!” Jonah exclaimed getting their attention, “And I’m gonna start practice for the summer in two weeks and the games start in four weeks. Are all of you going to see me play?”

“Of course sweetheart, we’ll all be there.” Louis promised him.

“First row.” Harry promised him then turned back to Elijah, “And what kind of books do you like to read?”

“Comics…” Elijah started then continued when Louis smiled at him and nodded for him to go ahead, “Uncle Zayn likes comics and...I like to read them too. I like both Justice League and Marvel but dad prefers Marvel and uncle Zayn Justice League.”

“That’s amazing, maybe one day you could let me borrow a few so I can read them.” Harry said genuinely interested smiling when Elijah nodded smiling a little.

Harry spent the rest of their time there trying to make conversation with Elijah and Jonah only getting Jonah’s attention when Elijah tried to avoid him as much as he could. By the end of it he was set on talking to Elijah in private to apologize to him but couldn’t when his son clung to Louis and everywhere Louis went, so did Elijah.

When it was time to go Harry drove them back to Perrie’s house happy that Elijah had let him hug him at least for a little bit even though he hadn’t returned the hug then had ran inside following Jonah as they laughed. He stayed outside next to Louis until he turned around seeing Louis already watching him.

“Thanks for letting me join and don’t worry, he’ll open up to you soon.” Louis said, “I have to go and...thank you again.” 

“So you and Zayn, huh?” Harry asked eyeing Louis up and down feeling sick to his stomach wondering how many people had Louis slept with, if he had ever slept with Zayn.

“What about Zayn and I?” Louis gave him a confused look.

“I didn’t know you and him were together since you know, you share a bed and all.” Harry remarked.

“Zayn and I are not together if that’s what you’re implying nor am I sleeping with him, he’s my best friend...my brother.” Louis snapped.

“Sure didn’t look like it, you don’t waste time.” Harry muttered turning away to walk back to his car.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids plus he’s straight, also, what I do with my life is none of your business. Let me know when you want to see my sons again.” Louis glared then walked into the house leaving Harry standing by his car hating the way it bothered him. He stayed there for a few more seconds until he left feeling completely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Harry continued spending as much time with his sons as he could always trying to stay away from Louis and two weeks after, he was all Harry could think about when he had to see him and spend time with him whenever he would pick up their sons. That afternoon he found himself sitting in his office trying to finish reading a few documents and find a strategy for a new cause when a cheerful Perrie walked in.

"Good news Harry, we won the case." Perrie walked into his office wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"That's wonderful! Are you going home?" He asked.

"Yes, Zayn and I are cooking dinner tonight for everybody. It was Louis' and the twins' turn last night. Zayn and the twins were playing poker last night and you should have seen them, they ganged up on him and he ended up losing big time, they're vicious." Perrie smiled blushing a bit when Harry gave her a knowing look, "What?"

"So you and Zayn..." Harry quipped.

"Zayn and I are just good friends Harry. He's a really nice man and I enjoy spending time with him." Perrie said, "Louis is very lovely too, did you know he's working on his next clothing line? My god all of his designs are just...amazing! I already asked him to design something for me and he agreed." Perrie clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Nick's back to designing a few things." Harry commented trying to steer the conversation away from Louis.

"Ew." Perrie rolled her eyes taking a seat in front of Harry.

"Hey, you should give him a chance...some of his designs...well, _some_ of them are pretty good." Harry pondered.

"Admit it Harry, Nick has no talent and I'm sorry to tell you this which you know I'm not sorry at all but lets pretend that I am so I don't look and sound like a twat like him but Nick apart from having no talent is also a gold digger. All he's good at is mooching off of you and sleep all day after he spends your money on useless things. Tell him to get a job and when he finds one and starts working, then I'll give him a chance." Perrie finished as she reapplied lipstick on her lips.

"He's unemployed at the moment, I'm just helping him out. He's my fiance after all." Harry defended him.

"I don't see him trying to find a job. Seriously Harry, I don't know if you don't see it or you if just don't want to see it but Nick...I've noticed he's always asking for more money and you guys aren't even married yet. All I'm saying is make sure you secure your sons' patrimony before you marry him, your children should be your first priority." Perrie gently told him squeezing his forearm before she got up.

"I already did so, fifty- fifty. Their future is secured." Harry said.

"What about any other children you're going to have?" Perrie gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm not sure if I want anymore kids and if I do then whatever I leave for the twins will be divided in equal parts for all of my children."

"Good. I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow in court." Perrie brightly smiled.

"See ya." Harry said then was left alone going back to the pile of work he had in front of him going back to thoughts of Louis then thoughts of Nick and what Perrie had say making a decision right there and then.

A prenuptial agreement stating separate property was the best way to go.

That night he got home to an empty and dark house with Nick nowhere to be found deciding to skip dinner and go for a shower instead wondering what had Perrie and Zayn cooked and if they were having a good time. If Louis and their sons were having a good time.

~*~

"Aunt Perrie, what are we doing here?" Elijah asked from the back seat where he had ended up stuck in after long and vicious rounds of rock, paper, scissors with Jonah.

"I know I said we were gonna go get ice cream but I have to pick up a few files I left here, its gonna be okay Buttercup, I'm just gonna go get them and your dad isn't even home." Perrie gave him a reassuring smile then waited until he nodded before they got out of the car following her inside Harry's house.

They waited in the foyer while Perrie went to get them in Harry's study when Jonah spotted Nick dressed in the fanciest clothes standing in front of the pool with his back to them. He smirked as he cracked his knuckles making his way there until a warm hand grabbed him by the arm halting his steps.

"What?" Jonah asked giving him a confused look.

"Where are you going? Don't go, he's gonna hurt you." Elijah's voice trembled holding tight onto his hand.

"Please, he's the one who should be worried about me being here." Jonah scoffed then started walking again with Elijah trailing behind.

Jonah motioned for Elijah to be quiet then slowly opened the door tiptoeing his way to Nick who was still on the phone and hadn't moved at all. Elijah stayed behind watching with frightened eyes getting startled just like Nick.

"Boo!!" Jonah shouted expecting Nick to fall into the pool when he jumped a little and when he didn't he took matters into his own hands and gave him the tiny push he needed making him fall into the pool as he laughed his ass off.

He was still laughing now along with Elijah when Nick came back from underneath the water gasping for air then glared at them making Elijah want to run.

"You useless brat!" Nick shouted trying to swim to the edge placing his hands on it just as Jonah took a step back glaring down at him.

"Mess with my brother again and this will be nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you." Jonah glared then stepped on his hand squeezing a bit, "Got it, slenderman?"

He was quick to step back as soon as Nick tried to grab his leg and throw him into the pool just as the door opened and Perrie walked out trying to figure out what was going on. Her blood boiled as soon as she had seen what Nick was trying to do.

"What is going on?" She shouted quickly making her way to her nephews.

"Aunt Perrie, he fell and I was just trying to help him out but..." Jonah trailed off then started sniffling going as far as shedding a real tear, "He called me a useless brat and tried to pull me in there too, I was so scared."

"What the hell Nick! Wait till Harry finds out about this." She shouted watching him get out of the pool completely soaked.

"Oh please! You and I know what he's like." Nick shouted.

"That's not true! I was just trying to help you! Eli, tell aunt Perrie the truth." Jonah sniffled and as soon as everyone's eyes were on Elijah, he started getting nervous hoping for his brother to go along with it.

"Its true, I was about to go get you. Aunt Perrie I was so scared too, I want to go home." Elijah said pressing himself against her.

"Lets go Buttercups." Perrie gently said wrapping her arms around them going back in then stopped and made her way back to Nick leaving the twins behind. "Mess with someone your own age, asshole!" She shouted before she pushed him again then dusted her hands off as she made her way back to Jonah and Elijah smirking when she heard a splash.

They walked back inside but not before Jonah flipped Nick off mouthing bye bye before they left and as soon as they were in the car he burst out laughing.

"Be glad I don't like him." Perrie said before she too laughed followed by Elijah and a few minutes later they agreed to keep it to themselves.

~*~

A few days later Louis stepped into the restaurant looking around for the right table until he found it right in the middle then placed both of his hands on his sons' shoulders gently pushing them towards it. Zayn and Perrie were behind him as he gently placed a hand on her lower back to walk there seeing Harry's family sitting around a big table but Harry was nowhere to be seen. They were formally dressed after Liam had invited them wanting to spend time together and so the family could get to know Elijah better. As soon as they were there Jonah greeted them followed by a shy Elijah then took a seat next to Bryan making conversation away from the adults.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it. Please take a seat." Liam greeted them.

They had already spent some time with Zayn but wanted to have a long chat after not seeing each other for ten years. Louis was stuck sitting in between Gemma and Elijah glad that his son had Jonah on his other side not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. He tried to ignore Gemma's glares while her husband kept trying to get her to stop and instead focused on Elijah after he had greeted everybody.

"And where's Harry?" Zayn looked around.

"He said he was going to be a little late but he should be here soon." Niall answered.

A few minutes later truth to Niall's word, Harry walked in through the door looking as handsome as ever in Louis' opinion but had to quickly look away when he saw him holding hands with Nick. He looked down when they reached the table trying not to get up and walk away after Liam had invited him when none of them except him and Niall and their wives and now Robin as well talked to him. He wanted to protest when Nick sat down next to Jonah after Liam had made Bryan move to a seat in between Sophia and himself.

"Louis, I didn't know you would be here." Nick mockingly said.

"Uncle Liam invited him. Who invited you?" Jonah narrowed his eyes looking him up and down as if he was scum.

"Jonah!" Harry scolded him, "I invited him."

"This is a family dinner." Jonah continued completely ignoring Harry.

"Sweetheart, please stop." Louis reached for him putting a hand over his shoulder.

When Jonah nodded Louis sighed in relief and was just about to reach for the menu when Nick spoke up again making him look down at his lap feeling his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"I know its a family dinner...which I'll be part of in a few months. Louis here is the one who isn't even part of the family yet here he is." Nick smirked looking at Louis then at Jonah.

"For once you're right." Gemma muttered under her breath.

"Gemm-" Anne started but was interrupted by a furious Jonah.

"Shut up!" Jonah snapped glaring at Nick then at Gemma making her gasp in surprise.

"Jonah! Apologize. Now." Harry scolded him, his face getting redder by the minute.

"I'm sorry aunt Gemma." Jonah muttered while Elijah fiddled with the tablecloth and Louis felt like crying.

"I- I think I should go." Louis quickly got up feeling everyone's eyes on him seeing Zayn and Perrie getting up with Elijah quickly getting up too.

"Louis please don't go, excuse Gemma's rude comment." Anne said surprising Louis.

"Dad don't go. This is a family dinner, you're my family." Jonah pleaded getting desperate when instead of sitting back down his father only took a step away from the table then turned to glare at Nick, "He's my dad and my family, you're nothing."

"Louis please don't go, excuse Nick's rude comment. Please...stay." Harry finally said pushing his chair away from Nick's by a few centimeters.

Louis nodded then sat down seeing Jonah smiling again and soon enough it was as if nothing had happened as they ordered their meals.

"How's football practice, champ?" Niall asked Jonah seeing his whole face brightening up.

"Great! Dad's been taking me and stays there with Eli until its over. Our first game is in a week...a saturday." Jonah gushed.

"That's great, we'll be there to cheer you up." Niall winked at him then turned to Elijah, "How about you Eli? Play any sports?"

"No, I prefer reading." Elijah smiled a little never seeing Nick rolling his eyes or hearing him muttering _bookworm_ under his breath unlike Jonah who was already way ahead plotting in his head.

"Your cousin Lily likes to read too, maybe one of these days Barbara or I could bring her over." Niall said.

"Yeah! I would love that." Elijah nodded already excited.

"Ooh, can I come too Eli? Can I daddy, mummy?" Bryan asked looking at Liam and Sophia with wide eyes.

"Only if Eli says yes." Liam said.

"Yeah you can!" Elijah nodded.

"Thanks for letting him, he has quite a few books." Sophia smiled at Elijah.

"Isn't reading wonderful," Jonah started then looked at Nick, "I've been reading a lot too and its like tv in my head. You should read too Nick, might help lower the cable bill...and other bills too."

"That's good Jonah dear, might help develop your brain." Nick sneered.

"Yeah...sucks that your pea sized brain never did." Jonah smirked then turned to Elijah completely ignoring Nick for the rest of the night.

When the food finally arrived everyone seemed to start a conversation of their own except Louis who only ate his food in silence occasionally making conversation with Zayn, Perrie and the rest but never Gemma, Harry or Nick. He focused his attention somewhere else when Nick started talking about wedding plans not realizing that nobody cared and if he did then he didn't care at all.

"I'm still trying to decide what song we're gonna dance to for our first dance." Nick informed them.

"I'm sure its hard for you, there's plenty out there and most of them are really good." Anne said before she took a bite out of her food trying to hide how uncomfortable she felt with Nick there.

"Well I do have one in mind since its Harry's all time favorite." Nick said then looked at Louis as he smirked.

"My all time favorite?" Harry asked getting a bit nervous when he saw Louis looking at them.

"Of course dear, what was it...oh yeah! Say you love me, I think it will be perfect." Nick kissed his cheek.

Harry tried not to wipe his cheek when he was kissed noticing everyone looking between Louis, Nick and himself trying to decide if he should say something until he saw Louis. His wet blue eyes were wide open flickering between them then finally settled in on him as if expecting him to say something, anything. That was the song he had danced to whenever he and Louis had gotten married and even though Louis had broken his heart he couldn't let Nick take that from them.

"No, absolutely not. Pick another one because we're not going to dance to that one." Harry said in a tone that meant it wasn't open for discussion.

"Fine grumpy pants, I'll look for another one then. That one is old anyway." Nick said going back to his food.

They were almost finished when they heard Nick letting out a shriek quickly getting up to wipe off the wine stain on his jacket while Harry tried to help him. Louis barely had time to figure out what was going on before he heard Jonah's voice using that mocking tone he used sometimes when he was trying to make a joke or make fun of someone or something.

"Oops. Nick, I am so sorry. I am so clumsy, must be all the chocolate I ate." Jonah said getting up to help him only to be pushed away by Nick making Louis sit up ready to defend his baby.

"Like I don't know you did it on purpose you little brat." Nick snapped and Louis saw red when he saw Harry doing nothing.

"Excuse you? What did you just call my son." Louis sat up glaring daggers at Nick.

"A brat, that's what he is." Nick glared then snorted, "Even Harry knows he's a right brat...a twat along with his clone." Nick continued taking a step back when Louis got up and took a step forward staring daggers at him.

"Are you going to let him call our sons that, you're not going to say anything?" Louis snapped looking at Harry with angry eyes and when he said nothing he only shook his head.

"Harry..." Gemma trailed off staring at him in disappointment.

"Unbelievable." Louis muttered under his breath as he gathered his sons and their stuff, "Come on boys, we're leaving."

Both Jonah and Elijah were quick to get up following Louis and leaving but not before Elijah gave Harry a disappointed look shaking his head as he walked out. Louis was fuming as they waited for the valet to bring his car glad that he had brought it instead of riding with Perrie and Zayn tensing up when he heard Harry calling his name.

"What do you want?" Louis said through gritted teeth turning around to face him.

"Please...please don't go. My parents want to get to know Elijah." Harry stopped a few inches away from Louis glad that their sons were busy talking to one of the valets.

"You should've thought about that when you let him talk about my kids like that. If that's how he treats them all the time then I don't want him near them." Louis snapped.

"Oh so now they're _your_ kids." Harry scoffed, "Funny how now you want to be a parent to Jonah."

"Think whatever the fuck you want to think but at least I don't let scum like him treat my children like that, I know he doesn't like them and the less contact he has with them the better." Louis glared then walked away leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk.

As soon as he was gone Harry walked back into the restaurant where everybody was getting ready to leave, he grabbed his jacket then made his way outside completely ignoring Nick. He had ignored his whole family's disappointed looks then drove Nick to his apartment ignoring him whenever he tried to make conversation with him.

"Why are you so angry? You know Jonah did it on purpose and then there's Louis making things worse." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You called my sons twats, what the hell did you expect." Harry said trying to keep his cool getting angrier when Nick only rolled his eyes.

"He spilled wine on my jacket! Do you know how expensive it is." Nick hissed raising his eyebrows when Harry laughed.

"Of fucking course I know how expensive it is, I bought it! Now get the fuck out." Harry looked ahead then sped out there as soon as Nick was out of the car wondering why he was going to marry him in the first place.

A week later Harry found himself sitting next to Niall and Liam on the bleachers watching Jonah running around and kicking a ball, he had taken the day off wanting to be there for his son since he didn't spend as much time with them as he would like. He could see Louis sitting three seats down with their son, Zayn and Perrie cheering Jonah on whenever he would score a goal or when he was after the ball. After he had dropped Nick off he hadn't seen him much or heard from him except for the credit card bills he would get starting to realize that Perrie was right when she had talked to him that day.

"I'm surprised you're here, you never come to see him." Liam commented as soon as halftime had started and Jonah had waved at both his parents and his brother looking happier than ever as soon as he had seen Harry.

"I decided to take some time off to come see him." Harry shrugged.

"You and I know you wouldn't drop work to come see him at least for twenty minutes. Louis made you, didn't he?" Liam asked then shook his head knowing he was right when Harry said nothing.

"I just want to spend time with them, Elijah barely talks to me and Jonah is already so attached to Louis he barely acknowledges me anymore." Harry sighed.

"And why do you think is that? Louis spends more time with them than you do, he has work too but he makes time for them. You should see them, Jonah and Elijah love him so much. We spent time together and even Gemma and mum Anne talked to him and all that time I couldn't help but think that if you were there then maybe Elijah will start getting closer to you. I called you many times to invite you but you never answered." Liam finished in an accusatory tone.

"I was busy. I am trying but its hard when he doesn't even like me a few inches from him and I know its my fault but its getting ridiculous." Harry said.

"He's a very sensitive boy with the biggest heart I've ever met and if he's like that its because you don't try enough." Liam said and with that went back to his wife and son who were sitting next to him.

Harry ended up staying for the entire duration of the game and as he made his way towards the rest he could see Jonah running towards Louis jumping into his arms showing him the medal hanging around his neck. He halted his steps for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to go there at all until he saw Louis waving him over having set Jonah back down on the ground.

He made his way there congratulating their son feeling a rush of happiness when Jonah's whole face brightened up as he hugged Elijah then tried to jump into his back landing on the ground a giggling mess. In that moment Harry looked in Louis' direction seeing him on his knees next to their sons tickling them and laughing as he did so whenever one of the twins would try to tickle him too.

He stared at him remembering whenever he would tickle him pinning him down on his bed back in his dorm and a smile slowly formed on his face. He remembered whenever Louis would beg him to stop only making him tickle him even more until he was out of air then would wrap him into a hug close to him. He realized he missed the way Louis would wrap his arms around his waist still trying to catch his breath then would kiss his jaw and whisper an I love you letting his lips linger making his skin tickle.

When Louis wrapped both of his arms around their sons he remembered whenever Louis would do so when they were just babies. The way he would bury his face in between their heads taking in their baby scent then would kiss the top of their heads looking as beautiful as ever with them in his arms. For some reason he felt his eyes stinging with tears when all of that was gone getting replaced with memories where Louis was no longer a part of his life and he missed him every day of it.

"Papa!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Jonah waving his hand in front of his face and Louis and Elijah looking at him giving him strange looks. He blinked a few times noticing they were all staring at him then tried to focus his attention on Jonah who was still standing in front of him.

"Papa?" Was the first thing Harry said.

"Yeah, you're papa and Louis is dad." Jonah shrugged.

"Okay, if that's what you boys want to call me now." Harry smiled then wrapped his arms around Jonah, "Congratulations champ, you were amazing out there."

"Thank you, our next game is in a week. You're coming, right?" Jonah asked.

"Of course I am." Harry said then looked at his watch, "I gotta go now but I promise I'll come see you."

And with that he left not even acknowledging Elijah never seeing the way his son looked down at the ground just before Louis wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. That afternoon Harry was starting to get frustrated when he couldn't figure something out letting out an angry sound when his phone went off. He ignored it in favor of continuing working getting angry when his phone kept ringing, he froze when he saw Louis on his caller ID after they had exchanged numbers a few weeks before.

"Louis I'm busy." Harry said not even bothering to look away from his papers.

"What the hell was that?" Louis' angry voice came through the speaker startling Harry.

"What?"

"Might as well pretend that Eli doesn't exist, why don't you? You didn't even acknowledged him and you expect him to call you dad again and be close to you like Jonah is." Louis nearly growled and Harry knew he had fucked up big time again.

"I know and I'm sorry, its just that...I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything and he's the same, I try so hard to make conversation with him but can't exactly do that if its gonna be one sided. I don't know what else to do Louis." Harry sighed finally dropping the documents he had been reading.

"Show him that you'll always be there for him no matter what, that's what you need to do. Look...Elijah is not the kind to talk much, he's content with you being there and just enjoy the silence around you. With you being there with him is enough for him. He's...he's always been a lonely child and I've seen first hand how kids his age shun him sometimes." Louis' voice trembled and Harry was sure he was about to cry.

"I wasn't shunning him." Harry was quick to defend himself.

"You weren't but that's how you made him feel when you ignored him, you made him feel like he wasn't worthy of your attention. You wanna know what Jonah told me? He told me that Elijah feels like you don't like him much and I know everything is my fault and we didn't end well but at least try and spend time with him. Forget I exist, I only want you to spend time with him and if that's what it takes then so be it." Louis said taking a deep breath at the end.

"I will, I'll try to spend more time with him." Harry said then a few minutes later hung up after Louis did.

He put the phone on his desk then rubbed his hands on his face hating himself for ignoring him then decided to try and finish what he had been doing to take a few days off. The next day he woke up early and had breakfast alone then got ready intending to go to Perrie's house ignoring Nick's calls until he turned his phone off when he wouldn't stop calling. When he got to Perrie's house he was surprised to find her and Zayn having breakfast together seeing them holding hands.

"So you're dating now?" Harry asked smiling when she nodded and Zayn kissed her knuckles.

"I just asked her last night and was blessed when she said yes." Zayn dreamily sighed, "Louis and the boys are in the guest house having breakfast." Zayn told him smiling when Harry nodded wishing them the best then walked away heading to the guest house.

He knocked a few times until a still sleepy Louis wearing an old shirt and SpongeBob pajama bottoms opened the door letting him in without saying anything. The smell of pancakes hit him as he followed Louis into the kitchen where their sons were sitting around the kitchen table seeing Jonah catching a piece of pancake Elijah had thrown at him.

"Oh hey papa, what are you doing here?" Jonah said as he chewed the piece of food.

"I got tickets for comic-con and I came to see if Eli would like to go with me." Harry explained smiling when Elijah perked up at that and Louis gave him a tiny smile, "So what do you say Eli, would you like to go with me?"

Harry started getting nervous when Elijah's eye flickered between him and Louis and when Louis gave him an encouraging smile was when his son finally looked at him.

"Can dad and Jonah come too?" Elijah shyly asked.

"Sweety, I don't think your dad has tickets for us." Louis said.

"I have plenty for all of us, you both should come too." Harry interrupted him.

"I- okay." Louis finally agreed, "Let me just clean this up and change."

Harry nodded then waited using that time to give his attention to Cocoa who he missed until Louis was done trying not to think that that was how it was supposed to be like every morning. Both of them making breakfast for their kids then spending time together but now both of them had none of that and he was set to marry someone he no longer cared for when it was clear what he wanted.

As soon as they were ready Harry drove them to the comic-con seeing Elijah's excited face through the rear view mirror talking to Jonah about his favorite. Both boys jumped out of the car as soon as Harry had parked with Harry smiling when Louis hurried after them telling them to wait seeing the many cars not wanting them to get hit by one or lose them in the crowd. Harry felt a sudden emotion when Elijah gasped in surprise as soon as they made it inside then smiled at him quickly dragging Jonah with him to look around holding a few of his comics in his hands to get them signed.

"Thank you for doing this for him, he might not tell you but it means a lot to him." Louis smiled at Harry before he looked away.

"You don't have to thank me, it makes him happy." Harry shrugged quickly pulling his hands behind his back when one of them brushed against Louis' feeling the warm skin against his.

"Still...he's always wanted to attend one but I just never thought about bringing him here to one." Louis continued.

"This is honestly my first time attending one too, Jonah is more into sports so I always used to take him to games."

"Yeah, I took them to one the other day...the boy can scream." Louis chuckled.

"Harry look! They have the latest comics and some are limited edition." Elijah happily exclaimed as he eyed them wanting to get his hands on them.

Louis frowned when he saw Harry looking down at the floor hearing his own son calling him by his name and not papa like Jonah would. He looked up when he felt Louis' hand on his shoulder squeezing it a bit then walked towards his son when Louis motioned for him to go. That's how Louis found himself watching Harry and Elijah talking to each other without it being forced or just one sided conversations. His smile widened when Harry bought a few comics for their sons but mostly for Elijah and soon all three of them were talking nonstop about them as they made their way around.

Louis made sure to stay behind letting Harry spend time with them knowing that soon he was going to have to go back to London not wanting to think about it. He didn't want to leave Jonah behind but didn't think Harry would let him take him to live with him and by the time they were on their way back to Perrie's house both of their kids wouldn't stop talking.

"Thank you, this was the best day ever!" Elijah thanked Harry stopping a few feet away from him then after pondering for a few minutes he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Harry trying not to drop all the stuff Harry had gotten for him.

"You don't have to thank me, son. I'm glad you had fun." Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his son feeling good after the long day.

"Uncle Zayn is going to die when he sees all of this. Come on Jonah, we have to go show him." Elijah grabbed Jonah by the arm running toward Perrie's house while Harry and Louis watched them with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me, you really didn't have to." Louis said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Don't worry about it, it made Elijah comfortable so why not." Harry shrugged missing the looks of disappointment across Louis' face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna...go inside. I'll see you later I guess." Louis pointed towards the door then walked inside after Harry had said his goodbyes.

As soon as he had closed the door he leaned against it then slowly let himself fall down sitting on the floor hating himself for crying when he had promised not to do it again knowing he had lost Harry for good ten years ago. He had ruined what they had yet he couldn't help but hurt seeing Harry move on and marry a man who made him happy like he used to. He got up and went straight for a shower to get rid of the puffiness around his eyes and his nose not wanting his sons to see he had cried letting Cocoa out of his cage and outside to let him run around on his way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	12. Chapter 12

Louis thought that after that day Harry would spend more time with their sons but when he missed three games it only pissed him off seeing Jonah’s disappointed face whenever he would look for him only to see he wasn’t there. He tried to cheer him up but couldn’t do much when he would lock himself in his bedroom not coming out until dinner only to glare at his food as he ate it. Harry would call both of them once in a while when Louis felt like it was because he had remembered or received his text messages yet it wasn’t enough for both of them

He had already given up when he showed up inviting them to a carnival that he was quick to say no to but when Jonah and Elijah begged him he couldn’t say no to them. That night they ended up walking through the colorful carnival waiting for their sons whenever they would ride one of the rides only making small conversation once in a while.

“You never told me you went back to school.” Harry said out of nowhere while they were waiting for Jonah and Elijah who were riding the bumper cars.

“I did like three years later or so when I was sort of financially stable, my parents couldn’t take away the money they had saved for my college education so I used some of that.” Louis said holding the cotton candy picking at it before he grabbed a small piece and ate it.

“That’s good, at least you went back. I saw a few of your designs when you released the clothing line, they were pretty amazing.” Harry said unable to tear his eyes away from Louis’ lips as he licked the sugar off of them.

“Thank you, it took me forever to finish them and when I finally did I was a nervous mess. Thought people would hate them.” Louis confessed feeling like they were back in that cruise when he had been so nervous and Harry had made him feel better.

“That’s what you always think but you shouldn’t worry, people will always love what you design. You’re pretty talented.” Harry smiled quickly looking away when Louis returned the smile.

“What’s Nick doing now? I never heard from him ever again so I was pretty surprised to see him here and...engaged to you.” Louis asked glad that his voice hadn’t trembled as he spoke.

“He...he never finished like you did and at the moment he’s unemployed. I saw him again a year ago when I was in New York for a case and we started talking. It just went from there and here I am.” Harry said keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“He and I never got along, don’t know why but the past is the past.” Louis shrugged focusing on his sons when they got off of the cars and made their way to them.

“Can we ride the Ferris Wheel, all of us? Please?” Jonah begged cheering when Harry agreed.

They made their way there where they had to wait a few minutes listening to the music playing and before Louis could, Harry had already paid for all of them. He thanked Jonah and Elijah when they let him get in the passenger car first raising his eyebrows when Harry got in next to him and after he had sat down Jonah shut the door after his father.

“Jonah what are you doing? Get in.” Louis said narrowing his eyes when Jonah giggled and soon Elijah joined him.

“We’re not riding with you, we’re adults now and we get to ride on our own.” Jonah said before he walked away getting in in a passenger car two cars away from them followed by Elijah.

“Adults…” Louis trailed off then got up intending to get out when the Ferris Wheel started moving forcing him to sit down.

“Hey, its alright. Its just one ride.” Harry said getting comfortable next to Louis smiling when he nodded.

Louis looked around wrapping his arms around himself when it started getting a bit chilly then looked around with a smile seeing all the colorful rides and farther away into the city. He never noticed Harry watching him and when Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding started playing his smile only widened loving that song singing along to it.

“Nice view, huh?” Harry asked scooting a bit closer to Louis biting his bottom lip when he felt his hands sweating making feel like a teenager who was about to kiss his crush for the very first time when he wiped them off on his jeans.

He stared at Louis seeing the way his long eyelashes would cast shadows on his cheekbones then would brush against the tan skin. That had been one of his weaknesses back when he had seen him for the first time making his way through that cafeteria looking for a spot to sit.  
He remembered having just gotten there looking around and feeling so lost looking for a spot to sit when he saw him walking in through another door. He still remembers how the breath had been knocked out of him for some unknown and foreign reason other that the boy walking towards him was beautiful. He had been too distracted to notice he was indeed walking towards him until he had bumped into him sending him backwards onto the floor. When he noticed it, the boy was already on the floor staring up at him with his bright blue eyes too stun to even talk.

“Huh? Oh yeah, its beautiful.” Louis agreed going back to what he had been doing until he felt Harry getting closer forcing him to look him in the eye.

 

_Fading in, fading out_   
_On the edge of paradise_   
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find_   
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_   
_Yeah, I’ll let you set the pace_   
_Cause I’m not thinking straight_   
_My head spinning around I can’t see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

It was just like all those years ago when he had bumped into him and the first thing he had seen were Harry’s bright green eyes looking right back at him with a look of curiosity but now he couldn’t decipher it at all. His eyes trailed down to his lips then back at his eyes wanting to look away or the least scoot away when Harry started leaning in wanting him to get closer yet a voice deep inside of him was telling him to get out of there, to run away.

When Harry made eye contact with Louis all he could see were those bright blue eyes and the lights reflecting on them making them look even brighter than ever. He doesn’t know what possessed him as he started leaning in and when the music changed into the slow version of Everytime We Touch by Cascada was when he finally felt his warm thin lips against his own.

It was as if someone had frozen time when nothing else mattered for them when they started moving their lips against the other. Harry slowly brought his hand up tangling his fingers in Louis’ soft hair while Louis placed his warm hand on Harry’s cheek deepening the kiss feeling the millions of butterflies in their stomachs stronger than ever since their very last kiss years ago. It only lasted for a few seconds when Louis abruptly pulled away looking at him with wide eyes scooting as far away from him as he could looking for an escape.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Louis asked wrapping his arms around himself.

“I-” Harry started furrowing his brow when he saw Louis’ bottom lip trembling before tears pooled in his eyes.

“Y- You can’t do that! You’re going to marry Nick and you can’t, you can’t.” Louis started freaking out and as soon as the Ferris Wheel stopped with them at the very bottom he got up trying to get out of there tripping over Harry’s legs feeling his arms around him stopping the fall.

“Lou, I didn’t- I didn’t mean it.” Harry said in a moment of panic tensing up when he realized he had said the wrong thing when Louis stiffened.

He had meant it, every second of that kiss he had meant it with all he had.

“Let go. Let me go!” Louis pushed him away then got out of there wiping away his tears hearing Harry going after him calling his name.

He had only managed to put a small distance between them when Harry caught him in his arms and turned him around seeing how wet his face was from the tears as he wiped them away with his thumbs. Louis looked around seeing Jonah and Elijah along with a few people looking at them before he looked back at Harry still feeling his hands on his cheeks.

“Louis…” Harry trailed off seeing more tears falling down.

“Just take me home...please.” Louis begged looking away when after a few seconds Harry sighed and finally nodded.

He called for their sons who followed without saying anything getting in the backseat while Louis was forced to sit down in the front with Harry next to him. The whole ride was silent and as soon as Harry had stopped in front of Perrie’s house the twins said a quick goodbye and left them alone feeling the tense atmosphere around them. Louis reached for the door ready to get out when he felt Harry’s hand on his forearm stopping him and it was then that he was forced to finally look at him.

“Louis, I-” He started not really knowing what to say.

“Just don’t say anything...it doesn’t matter.” Louis cut him off still trying to get out of the car getting frustrated when Harry put the child lock on, “Let me out.”

“Not until we talk.” Harry insisted.

“I don’t- there’s nothing to talk about now let me the hell out!” Louis finally snapped then started pulling on the handle trying to get out.

“Louis don’t be childish.” Harry said waiting for him to calm down.

“I’m not being childish!” Louis pulled one more time on the handle before giving up and facing away from Harry with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry turned the engine off, unbuckled himself and got comfortable knowing he was going to be there a while which surprised him at how well he still knew Louis. It hadn’t even been two minutes when Louis started getting impatient but said nothing wanting Harry to crack first and when he didn’t he let his hands fall limp on his lap then slowly looked at Harry who was looking straight ahead.

“I’m not a homewrecker.” Louis’ voice cracked taking Harry by surprise.

“What?” Harry raised his eyebrows not quite grasping it yet.

“I said I’m not a homewrecker. You’re going to marry him yet you kissed me...that’s cheating and he- he doesn’t deserve that. Its not right.” Louis refused to look him in the eye.

Harry pondered for a few seconds trying to find the right words to say wishing it was day so he could see Louis but before he could open his mouth Louis beat him to it.

“You said you wanted nothing to do with me and that we were over years ago so why would you do it? Why would you kiss me when you know how I feel.” Louis quietly said gathering enough courage to look at Harry glad that it was dark.

“I meant it, the kiss. I don’t know why I did it but I meant it.” Harry confessed waiting for a reaction but when Louis did nothing he sat there not knowing what else to say as he silently unlocked the doors.

“It doesn’t change things.” Louis said after a pause then got out of the car leaving Harry alone.

He stayed there until Louis disappeared from view then left going home where he buried himself in work being it the only source of distraction he had. He ended up going to bed at midnight wondering what Louis was doing unaware that he had cried himself to sleep wanting to take his sons and go back to his life. Louis had his arm wrapped around Jonah and Elijah as they slept wondering if it was best to just leave, take Jonah with them and leave.

Part of him wanted just that, but the other couldn’t do that to Harry. He couldn’t take their children away from him after all the things he had done to him and how much he had hurt him. He closed his eyes deciding to stay longer just for the sake of his sons when Elijah was just starting to get closer to Harry and Jonah needed him.

After that day Louis avoided Harry like the plague for once glad that he never bothered showing up to Jonah’s games yet felt bad for his son whenever he would look for him in the crowd only to be disappointed with his absence. As the weeks passed by Louis found himself talking to Anne and Gemma more often and the day Gemma let him hold her son Kyle, he knew she didn’t hated him as much just days after he had had a long and honest talk with her and Anne. He had explained everything and even though he knew he didn’t deserve sympathy they still tried to make him feel better when they found out his parents had disowned him, packed their things up and disappeared leaving him behind.

The day of Jonah’s final football game Louis had made sure to make enough signs to cheer his son on and made sure he knew how proud he was of him. He smiled seeing everybody there then frowned when he couldn’t see Harry anywhere knowing he was supposed to be there after he had promised Jonah so many times that he wouldn’t miss it.

“Is Harry coming?” Gemma asked from where she was sitting two seats up holding her son in her arms who wouldn’t stop squirming.

“He promised Jonah he would be here...but I don’t see him anywhere.” Louis responded then looked around hoping for him to get there soon.

Half an hour before the game was scheduled to start Louis could see his son warming up and tripping a few times whenever he would look their way searching for Harry. The look of disappointment on his son’s face was enough to piss Louis off and when he finally had enough he got up telling Elijah to stay there as he made his way towards a more secluded area.

He grabbed his phone dialling Harry’s number hanging up when it went straight to voicemail then a few seconds later tried again getting desperate when the same thing kept happening. After a few minutes of trying he sighed in relief when Harry finally answered.

“Where are you? Jonah’s game is about to start and you promised you would be here.” Louis said as soon as he was sure Harry was listening to him.

“Harry is busy at the moment, tell Jonah good luck.” Nick answered confusing Louis who furrowed his brow.

“Hello? Harry?”

He could hear Harry’s voice getting closer to the phone then what sounded like someone trying to grab it and a few seconds later he finally heard his voice.

“Hello?”

“Jonah’s game starts in fifteen minutes and you promised him you would be here. Where the hell are you?” Louis almost growled.

“Shit I forgot! I thought it was next friday.” Harry exclaimed.

“No, its today and you promised.” Louis took a deep breath fighting the urge to go wherever he was and drag him all the way back there.

“I really can’t go, I promised Nick I would take him out for lunch and we’re already here.” Harry slowly said.

“Are you serious!? You promised him and all he’s been doing this entire time is look for you.”

“I’ll make it up to him later.”

“The hell you are! I don’t care what you have to do but you better drag your ass here and on time. And you better not bring him!” Louis yelled ignoring the people around him watching him with disapproving looks.

“Louis-”

“If you don’t show up I swear you’ll never see him or Elijah ever again!” Louis threatened then hung up.

He leaned against the fence trying to calm down then walked back to his spot where he waved at Jonah as soon as he saw him looking for him. After what felt like forever he was already thinking about buying three airplane tickets when Harry showed up still dressed in his expensive suit and much to Louis’ relief, he was alone.

Harry wordlessly took a seat next to him waving at Jonah when his son saw him, his whole face brightening as he waved back at him. He then hugged Elijah making conversation with him just waiting for the game to start looking up at Louis when he got up and made his way to where the coach was standing. He watched them talk for a few minutes feeling a twinge of jealousy whenever Louis would laugh at something the coach had said and when said coach placed his hand on Louis’ lower back getting closer to show him something, Harry finally had enough.

“Son, I think your brother’s game is about to start. You should go get dad.” Harry said through gritted teeth faking a smile for Elijah.

“Oh, he’s telling him something about Jonah, probably that he’s really good. They’ve been talking for weeks.” Elijah gave his father a sweet innocent smile.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked looking back and forth between his son and Louis who had his hand on the coach’s forearm.

“Jonah’s coach is really nice to dad and they talk a lot, he invited us out to eat last week.” Elijah informed him missing the anger rolling off of Harry, or at least pretending to.

“Oh, really? And what did they do, what did they talk about?” Harry kept pestering ignoring the looks Elijah was giving him.

“Nothing. Dad told him we couldn’t go then we went home but said that maybe some other day.” Elijah shrugged smiling at Jonah when he made eye contact with him then gave him a thumbs up nodding at him. Mission accomplished.

A few minutes later Louis sat back down on his spot next to Harry wearing the brightest smile Harry had ever seen on him and instead of asking him about what he had just seen he focused on the game when he heard the whistle. Throughout the game he cheered for his son along with the rest of the family and when Jonah scored his first goal Harry cheered louder picking Elijah up to celebrate.

Harry’s heart warmed up when Elijah cheered along with him wrapping an arm around his neck then set him back down to continue watching the game. When the first half of the game was over Jonah rushed over to them as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his jersey.

“You’re here!” Jonah exclaimed wrapping his arms around his parents waists bringing them close together.

“We promised we would be here.” Louis smiled as he ruffled his sweaty hair making it look odd going into different directions.

“You are doing amazing!” Harry said bending down to pinch his cheeks laughing when his son swatted his hand away then jumped onto Elijah’s back where his brother easily caught him.

“Coach Raymond said that if I keep playing like this then in the future I could be a professional player!” Jonah said bouncing up and down with excitement.

“I’m sure both of you can be anything you want.” Harry said seeing the way Louis was smiling at them until the coach called him over watching him go.

He went back to his spot staying there just watching him flirt or what it looked to him as flirting even though Louis kept his distance. Once the second half of the game started he tried to focus on watching and cheering for his son yet couldn’t whenever he would see coach Raymond glancing their way a few way too many times for his liking.

When the game was finally over Jonah’s team had won three to two and both Harry and Louis couldn’t be more proud as they waited for him watching his teammates pick him up as he held the trophy in his hands. He wanted to wait for Jonah with Louis and Elijah but when Louis started making his way to where their son was standing next to the coach he finally snapped.

“Going to flirt some more? You just don’t get enough, do you?” Harry said through gritted teeth making Louis stop in his tracks.

“What?” He turned around to face him.

“Oh nothing, just funny how you say you’re here only to spend time with our kids yet there you are flirting left and right. And with your son’s coach.” Harry said looking at him from head to toe almost as if he was disgusted by him but truth was, he didn’t want anybody touching Louis the way he once was allowed to touch him.

He didn’t like it and he certainly didn’t like feeling that way, he had moved on after all.

“If I do or do not is none of your business. I have the right to do whatever I want.” Louis retorted.

“Not when my sons are staying with you. What kind of example are you giving them when they see you flaunting yourself to strange men.” Harry argued taking a step forward.

“I’m not flaunting myself to anybody and if I do so what. I am free to do whatever I want! You’re getting married and just like you I have the right to move on and meet someone...start a family with whoever that is. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.” Louis glared then walked past Harry towards Jonah while the rest followed.

Harry stayed rooted to his spot unable to move until he snapped out of it and hurried behind Louis grabbing him by the arm and turning him around. The mere thought of Louis with someone else made his insides twist and for a moment felt himself getting sick at the thought of someone else touching Louis.

“If you want to start your little family then do so but not with my sons, I’m not gonna let you force them to accept someone as their stepfather.” Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ arm.

“That’s a little hypocritical, don’t you think? You are forcing a stepfather on them when you clearly know they don’t like him and he can’t stand them. You have no right to tell me what to do when I sure as hell don’t do that.” Louis yanked his arm out of Harry’s hold wanting to get away but couldn't when Harry only kept getting closer.

“Not with my sons.” Harry continued.

“And what are you gonna do with them once you marry Nick and both of you start your oh so wonderful family? Toss them out like you treat them? Like trash.” Louis took a step back then shook his head in disbelief when Harry’s face only got redder, if that was even possible.

“I don’t treat them like trash!” Harry yelled catching the attention of everybody near them including his sons who were watching them with wide eyes.

“Oh really? Then why the hell did Elijah showed up all alone in my apartment all the way to London when he was supposed to be here with you? Because you made him feel like he wasn’t worth your time and that’s exactly how you made Jonah feel all those years.” Louis yelled back having had enough of it.

“Look who’s talking, the father of the year. The father who abandoned his son because he was a selfish brat who only cared about himself and didn’t even think twice before leaving him behind.” Harry yelled right on Louis’ face and where everyone could hear him.

“I regretted my decision and admitted to it. I tried to make it right. I tried to find you but you were long gone and then you made sure I could never find you. You...you on the other hand for years have treated him like he’s not worth your time! I would drop everything in an instant for our sons. You on the other hand have to be threatened in order for you to come to your own son’s soccer game!” Louis spat with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t play the victim here when you’re the one who ruined everything we had.” Harry said fighting his own tears not wanting to give Louis the satisfaction of seeing how hurt he still was.

“I may have screwed up and abandoned Jonah like an idiot, but I never once neglected Elijah. I always made sure he felt loved and wanted just like I do with Jonah, I make sure he feels loved and wanted. And that’s more than I can say for you.” Louis wiped away his tears then walked away.

“Louis...Louis!” Harry went after him one more time catching up to him only to be harshly pushed away by small hands.

He looked down in shock seeing Jonah glaring up at him standing in between him and Louis, he moved to walk around him to get to Louis but was once again pushed by his son. Feeling all eyes on him he took another step forward noting the way Elijah hid behind Louis wrapping his arms around his father in a tight hold while Jonah stood protectively in front of them.

“Don’t touch him! Don’t talk to him!” Jonah yelled as his green eyes filled with tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks and he was quick to wipe away.

“Jonah…” Harry trailed off not knowing what to say when it was the first time seeing Jonah crying the way he was.

“Its your fault he could never find us! Its your fault and I hate you. I hate you!” Jonah yelled completely breaking Harry’s heart.

“Jonah no, I didn’t-” Harry took another step forward trying to place his hands on Jonah’s shoulders only to be pushed away once again.

“You never cared about me, all you care about is yourself, Nick, and your stupid job. I hate both of you! I only wanted to spend time with you and you were never there, you never spend time with me and if you do its because dad forces you to.” Jonah sobbed taking a step back when Harry knelt down in front of him trying to grab his hands.

“I do care about you, you have no idea how much I care about you.” Harry said still trying to grab them even when Jonah kept pushing him away.

“No! You let Nick make fun of me and Eli and you don’t even care, Eli said he was going to send me away and I know you’re gonna let him just so you don’t have to spend time with me. I don’t want to live with you anymore, I want to go live with dad and Eli. At least they love me and want me unlike you!” Jonah sobbed, even more when he saw the way Harry was crying.

“No, baby please.” Harry begged trying to wrap his arms around Jonah but was pushed away with enough force to send him down to the ground landing on his bum.

Jonah looked at him for a few seconds before he let out another sob then turned around to look at Louis speaking and taking a step back away from him as soon as his dad took a step forward, “You left me.” And with that he ran out of there ignoring Elijah calling his name.

He kept running wanting to get out of there until he heard Louis’ broken voice calling for him, he stopped and turned around staying rooted to his spot watching his father until he was standing in front of him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Louis took a step forward and wrapped his arms around him as he cried hiding his face on his chest.

“You left me. Why did you leave me...” He repeated once again against his father’s chest feeling his warm comforting arms around him then let go when Louis knelt down in front of him.

“I’m so sorry baby, I promise I looked for you. I never stopped looking for you. I love you so so much, always.” Louis said looking him straight in the eye then hugged him rubbing his back. “I was so stupid but I promise I did everything I could to find you, I never stopped. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Can we go home?” Jonah mumbled against the crook of his neck feeling him nodding.

“Yeah, we can go home.” Louis said trying to get up only to be stopped by his son.

“London. I want to go home and that’s in London.” Jonah firmly said waiting for his father to say something.

“Soon.” Was all Louis said before grabbing Elijah’s hand then left never looking back leaving Harry behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they were back in Perrie’s guest house Jonah took a shower then went for a nap while Louis tried to decide what was the best course of action. He couldn’t take his sons away from Harry and all he wanted was for them to have a proper relationship even if they would never be a proper family ever again. After thinking for almost an hour he decided to at least do something productive like laundry, and when he was almost done folding them later that day he heard a knock on the door yelling out a come in thinking it was either Zayn or Perrie coming to talk to him.

“Are you leaving?” Harry’s shaky voice startled Louis making him drop one of his shirts.

He was still wearing his clothes from earlier even though they were a little wrinkled up, his hair was a mess and his eyes were swollen and red from crying.

“I- no, doing laundry.” Louis answered picking up the shirt then folded it waiting for Harry to say something and when he didn’t he looked up seeing him already looking at him, “They’re asleep, so if you want to talk to them you’re gonna have to wait until they wake u-”

“I ended things with Nick.” Harry interrupted him.

“W- What?” Louis stuttered dropping the shirt he had been holding groaning when he had to refold it.

“I broke up with Nick. I don’t want to be with someone who I’m not in love with, someone who’s going to treat my children like shit and who only wants to be with me for my money. Jonah and Elijah come first.” Harry said looking completely exhausted, “Its pathetic that I didn’t realize it before...it had to take my own son telling me that he hates me for me to do so.”

“That’s...I don’t know what to tell you. You can sit down.” Louis gestured for him to do so then took a seat in front of him, “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, that’s okay, thank you. I came here to talk to you, to- to ask you to stay. I know you’re going to leave and take them and I just, just want to spend time with them like I should have done a long time ago. Start over.” Harry explained hoping for Louis to agree.

“Jonah and Eli want to go back home but I didn’t want to leave before you could mend your relationship with them so I decided that we’re staying at least until summer is over.” Louis looked down at his feet.

“You’re taking Jonah?” Harry asked, his voice cracking at the end.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to take them away from you and I don’t want to be away from Jonah nor do I want you to separate from Elijah.” Louis sighed.

“I’m- I’m really sorry…” Harry said out of nowhere startling Louis.

“Harry you don’t have to apologize.” Louis quickly said.

“Yes I do. All this time, I’m an asshole- an idiot because all this time I’ve been blaming you for everything when I’m the one to blame too. Back then I was so obsessed with getting out of that poverty we lived in, out of that shitty apartment we lived in that I forgot about everything else. I forgot that not everything was about school and work and up until now I was still doing the same, I stopped paying attention to you and you didn’t deserve that.” Harry explained trying to maintain eye contact with Louis but it was impossible knowing what was coming.

“If I didn’t understand it back then I do now and I’m really sorry too. I was such a bad husband for demanding so much when you were only trying to give us a better life and I was a bad parent for complaining about taking care of them and leaving Jonah behind but I don’t regret having them. I don’t.” Louis gave him a sad smile frowning when he saw Harry’s guilty expression.

“No, you weren’t and you’ll never be a bad parent. I left you alone with them-”

“Harry…”

“The reason why I worked so much and was always asking for more hours when we were still married was because yes, we needed the money but I also did it so I didn’t have to be home!” Harry finally confessed seeing all kinds of emotions passing through Louis’ face.

“What?” Louis asked still trying to understand.

“When I was home it was all crying and sometimes they just cried for the sake of doing it and I didn’t know what was wrong with them and neither did you, the house was always a mess so I just chose to work more hours and stay away. I’m really sorry, all this time I’ve been blaming you when I’m also the one to blame.” Harry was on the verge of tears just looking at Louis who was only staring straight ahead.

“All this time, I thought that part of it was because you weren’t attracted to me anymore, I mean, I always smelled like baby puke and I barely had time to shower. I looked awful all the time and I was always pissed off so I figured that was the reason why.” Louis looked down until he felt Harry getting closer making him look back at him.

“I never cared about what you looked or smelled like, that was never an issue for me so don’t think like that. It was my fault you felt the way you did and I’m really sorry.” Harry said seeing Louis slowly nodding.

“I’m sorry too.” Louis said trying to leave it all in the past where it belonged, “What are we gonna do now?” He asked and even though they were in better terms there was still so much to forgive and be forgiven for.

“We’ll figure something out.” Harry said hearing footsteps quickly getting up when both Elijah and Jonah walked into the room with their eyes still swollen from sleep.

“What is he doing here?” Jonah glared at him while Elijah gave him sympathetic looks.

“He’s here to talk to both of you.” Louis said as he made his way to them wrapping his arms around them, “Please just give him a chance.” Louis whispered in their ears smiling when they nodded.

He left them alone going to his bedroom while they talked wanting them to have a private moment even though he wished to be there. As soon as Louis was gone Harry made his way to his sons taking in their tired expressions and just how physically similar they were to each other yet so different when it came to their personalities. He grabbed both of their hands in each of his own squatting down to explain and ask for their forgiveness yet had no idea how to start.

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry.” Was the first thing Harry could think of saying, “I’m sorry for the way I treated both of you, nothing will ever excuse what I did to both of you and I’m really sorry. None of you deserved it.”

“Are you still going to marry Nick?” Elijah asked with wide and frightened green eyes.

“No, after the way he has treated both of you I’m not going to marry him. I can’t marry someone like him.” Harry said sounding so sure of himself he could have sworn he had seen a faint smile on his sons’ faces.

“We’re still mad at you.” Jonah said.

“I know sweetheart, I understand it. I’m mad at myself too and I promise I’ll make it up to you two, they might be empty promises for both of you but not for me. I love you both, please don’t think I don't because I do, with all my heart even if you don’t think so.” Harry finished almost in tears.

He gasped when he felt their arms around his neck and their heads resting on each of his shoulders then teared up when he realized that was the first time Elijah was willingly hugging him as tight as he could after everything. He wrapped his arms around them hugging them tight hearing Jonah mumbling that he didn’t hated him and stiffened when Jonah decided to start questioning him.

“Are you and dad getting back together?” He asked and Harry shut his eyes not really knowing how to answer.

“Are you?” Elijah asked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around trying to figure out what was that he really wanted when it came to Louis but after a few seconds he let out a sigh of frustration.

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” He finally answered.

“He still loves you and I know you do too.” Jonah calmly said as if it wasn’t big deal.

“We could help you, all you have to tell him is that you love him and then get married and have lots of cute babies.” Elijah pulled away seconds before Jonah did.

“Cuter than both of you?” Harry teased.

“We’re not cute papa, we’re hot.” Jonah stated the obvious making Harry laugh.

“Okay, you’re hot then.” Harry said hugging them again and that’s when he got the greatest idea ever, “How about we go camping? We could spend a whole weekend together.”

“Camping? I’ve never gone camping before.” Elijah frowned while Jonah was already all smiles.

“Yes! Its been years since we last went camping. The four of us could go and its gonna be so much fun, I gotta go tell dad!” Jonah exclaimed quickly letting go of Harry to run to Louis’ bedroom.

Minutes later after hearing Jonah talking animatedly he came back into the room holding Louis’ hand as he followed his son into the living room. They stopped in front of Harry and Elijah waiting for Harry to say something.

“We’re going camping!” Jonah announced clearly excited.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think its a good idea for me to go.” Louis took a step back.

“Why not? C’mon, it’ll be fun. Right papa? Please tell him he needs to come with us.” Jonah begged Harry then looked back at Louis with wide eyes and pouty lips.

“You should come, its gonna be fun plus if you don’t then it will only be the boys and I. No fun in that if you’re not there.” Harry slowly said smiling when Louis seemed to think about it for a second then finally nodded earning cheers from both boys.

~*~

Louis never thought he would regret packing as much stuff as he did that day as they hiked the mountain, he was behind Harry and their sons who had Cocoa on his leash wanting them to be in front of him since he wasn’t familiar with the area. He could see Harry easily walking with both kids next to him making conversation while he was struggling to keep going. To him it felt like he had been walking forever when they finally got to their destination and was left completely in awe.

The clearing was the perfect camping site and was left speechless seeing the lake in front of them and farther away he could see mountains completely covered with the greenest trees he had ever seen. He dropped his stuff next to the others then made his way towards them where they were already standing next to the lake looking around.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry asked him as soon as he was standing next to him.

“Its...its magnificent, just- wow.” Louis gave him a bright smile making eye contact with him then went back to observing his surroundings not noticing Harry still looking at him.

“When can we go swimming? Papa you promised to teach us how to fish.” Jonah asked already trying to get rid of his clothing stopping when Louis raised his eyebrows.

“After we set up camp.” Harry answered going back to the camping spot to start building tents.

Harry thought that setting up three tents was completely unnecessary since two were enough in his opinion and he or Louis could share with the twins. But when the twins stated that they needed their privacy and were old enough to stay on their own he had had no choice even more when Louis completely backed them up. While he was busy setting one up he looked around loving how blue the skies were then his eyes focused on Louis who was busy reading the manual for the tents.

He was sitting on a random log with both his legs tucked in close to his chest resting his chin on his knees as he read taking in all the information. He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam throughout his body still loving how tiny he was remembering how he would said he hated being smaller than him wondering if he still did. He was still staring when Louis looked up making eye contact with him making Harry look down feeling his cheeks and neck heating up from embarrassment at having being caught by him.

When he looked up Louis was already up trying to set up his own tent while their sons were out somewhere near looking for wood knowing they were safe with Cocoa. When Louis was done he looked so proud of himself as he observed his tent having made sure to pay attention to even the tiniest of details. Just when he was about to reach for the tent of the twins another hand reached and pulled on it making him stumble a few steps forward getting caught by a pair of warm arms. When he looked up it was exactly like all those years ago in that cruise just by the sight of Harry’s bright green eyes and dimpled smile.

“S- Sorry...I- I’m sorry.” Louis stammered blushing when he realized Harry was still holding him.

“Don’t worry, it was my fault ‘cause I- you know, I was the one who pulled on it.” Harry’s cheeks heat up and slowly let go of Louis when he cleared his throat. 

“We should hurry up, the boys need to eat and its getting late.” Louis pulled away letting Harry unpack the tent.

It took them less time to set it up when they did it together and by the time Jonah and Elijah got back Harry was already sitting on the pier getting his fishing pole ready along with the bait. As soon as Jonah saw him he dropped the wood he was carrying and ran to him crossing his arms over his chest pouting as he stared at his father.

“You said we were going to fish together.” Jonah raised his eyebrows waiting for Harry to answer.

“We are, I was just getting our stuff ready. Please go get your brother.” Harry said wincing when Jonah shouted calling Elijah over then plopped down next to him getting his own fishing pole.

“Is it gonna hurt them? Will they suffer before we murder them?” Elijah asked as he calmly took a seat next to Harry taking his fishing pole.

“Uh, I don’t think so son. Its gonna be fast, I promise.” Harry said ruffling his hair with his free hand then petted Cocoa leaning down to kiss in between his ears.

Louis was put in charge of the bonfire and while he did that he couldn’t help but smile seeing Harry and their sons sitting together trying to stay still while they talked after Harry had explained to them what to do. His chest warmed up when Elijah leaned against Harry resting his head on his shoulder as he patiently waited to catch something. He had finally managed to light up the fire when who he was sure was Elijah screamed at the top of his lungs making him drop everything and run to them.

“I caught one! See, I caught one!” Elijah beamed letting Harry help him unable to contain his excitement.

Sure enough he had caught one when Louis saw Harry letting Elijah hold the string with the fish still attached to it making him smile proud of their son. He was quick to grab his phone and take a picture of just Elijah with the fish then a picture of all three of them and after he was done they went back to fishing. He had also taken a picture of Jonah with the fish he had caught but none of Harry when he refused telling him it wasn’t big deal that he had caught one.

“This is taking forever. Can we go swim while its ready?” Jonah looked at Louis with a bored expression while they waited for the fish to cook.

“Fine but put on sunscreen, its right there in my bag.” Louis finally agreed.

“We don’t need sunscreen dad, what we need is a good tan.” Jonah gave him a scandalous look.

“Sunscreen or no swimming. You choose.” Louis raised an eyebrow cocking his hip out.

“Fine.” Jonah huffed.

Louis watched him look for it then shook his head when he only put a bit on his cheeks, nose and forehead then gave it to Elijah who lathered it all over his body just like Louis had taught him not wanting to get a sunburn. He shook his head then made his way towards them taking the bottle from Elijah then poured a good amount of it on his hand and started covering every inch of Jonah’s body taking him by surprise.

“Dad I already put it on myself.” Jonah groaned trying to get him to stop while Harry observed them with a big smile on his face.

“You’re gonna get a sunburn if you don’t put more and then your skin is gonna fall off.” Louis insisted smiling when Jonah’s eyes widened then dropped his hands to his sides and when he was done he let him go looking shinier than ever, “And don’t let Cocoa out of your sight!” Louis shouted watching them run towards the lake.

“He actually listened to you, its only arguments with me.” Harry smiled flipping the fish so the other side could cook.

“You just gotta know how to use your words carefully to convince him.” Louis shrugged.

“While we wait for this to be done why don’t you tell me stories about Eli.” Harry suggested gesturing for Louis to take a seat next to him.

“Only if you tell me about Jonah.” Louis smiled.

“Deal.” Harry nodded.

“He started walking when he was almost two years old, he was a little behind on that but Zayn literally made him walk.” Louis chuckled.

“How come?”

“He would hold his hands and walk around with him but the moment he would let go Eli would just freeze and stay there crying until someone would pick him up, one day Zayn made him walk to him bribing him with a popsicle. It was pure laziness but after that nobody could stop him.” Louis shrugged smiling as he did so.

“By that age Jonah was running everywhere, he would sometimes disappear and I was forced to put him in his playpen.” Harry chuckled, “He used to steal my pens or notebooks whenever I would be studying.”

“You know, sometimes I can’t help but think that if they had grown together then maybe Elijah would have walked sooner and be a little more outgoing. I’m not saying I don’t like the way he is, he’s amazing and just perfect but I just can’t help it.”

“Who knows. They’re together now and that’s all that matters.” Harry said watching their sons splashing each other with water and Cocoa running after them..

“Yeah…” Louis trailed off as he looked around.

“Why did you never tell Elijah about Jonah and I?” Harry asked out of nowhere taking Louis by surprise.

“I wanted to find you first, I never got used to not having one of them even though I knew he was fine with you and I felt...still feel ashamed because it was my fault. He grew up alone and without you and Jonah and that’s something I will never forgive myself for, I was afraid he would hate me even though he’s not the kind to hold grudges.” Louis explained.

Harry nodded not knowing what else to say and when the fish were fully cooked he called for their sons watching Louis hand them towels so they could dry themselves. He wordlessly started serving the food watching Louis coming out of their tent with shirts for them. While their sons were busy Louis took a seat not saying anything when Harry hesitantly took a seat next to him.

“He missed you, the first few weeks were hard when he kept calling for you and I...I missed you too. The only thing stopping me from going back was the fact that I believed you really wanted nothing to do with us.”

“I’m really sorry,” Louis looked at him trying to keep a straight face, “I know you’re never going to forgive me but...I can’t keep myself from hoping that one day you will, at least be two people getting along for the sake of Jonah and Eli. Friends.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You already showed me you are and now the only one who has to apologize here is me, not you.” Harry said.

“So...can we at least be friends?” Louis shyly asked hoping for a yes.

Harry nodded without thinking when deep inside he wanted to be more, he wanted to be able to hold him again and kiss him like he once used to. He wanted Louis to be his again but deep inside he was still hurt after everything Louis had done to him and was so sure of himself that Louis was hurting after what he had confessed even though he didn’t show it. He was afraid of failing them as well as still afraid that Louis would leave him again if he let his guard down, if he went back to the way he used to be.

They forgot about their conversation when Elijah and Jonah sat down in front of them to eat as they made conversation. After they were done eating they were already exhausted deciding to just go to bed early even though it was a saturday night and they had the intention of going back monday morning. As soon as Louis’ head had hit the pillow he fell asleep ignoring the rest of the world like Harry while their sons were wide awake in their tent.

********

“So that’s what we’re gonna do.” Jonah finished looking at his brother who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

“What if dad wakes up? What if Harry wakes up? We’re gonna be in so much trouble!” Elijah exclaimed.

“Relax, if they wake up you can just say it was my idea.” Jonah shrugged.

“But it is your idea.” Elijah insisted on the verge of a freak out.

“Trust me, Eli.” Jonah grabbed him by the shoulders going as far as shaking him until Elijah finally agreed.

Elijah took a deep breath and followed his brother outside wrapping his arms around himself as soon as the chilly air hit him after they had made sure Cocoa would stay behind in their tent. He stopped behind Jonah watching him unzip Louis’ tent as slow as he could and as soon as they were inside they made sure he was fully asleep.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Elijah asked once again.

“Do you want us to be a family again, yes or no?” Jonah rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but this is mean.” Elijah chewed on his bottom lip.

“Its only mean if you want it to be mean, now help me.” Jonah said smiling when Elijah quickly grabbed a corner of their father’s sleeping mat.

After much effort they managed to drag him out of his tent having made sure he was fully covered then continued dragging him towards Harry’s tent stopping when Louis moved around in his sleep before he settled down again. They were halfway there when Louis started moving again and seconds later sat up letting out a loud scream making both boys take a few steps back watching him thrash around screaming even louder as he looked around. It was chaos from there when Harry rushed out of his tent tripping a few times holding a flashlight going straight to Louis trying to get him to calm down only to get punched in the nose when Louis started throwing punches.

“Louis calm down! Its just me- dammit I think you broke my nose!” Harry pinned him down straddling his hips but it only made Louis more frantic as he kicked.

“No, please don’t take me! I have children, please!” Louis continued screaming and thrashing until he noticed who was pinning him down.

“Its me, its Harry!” Harry exclaimed then slowly let go when Louis went still and seconds later winced feeling the first smack on his left bicep.

“What is wrong with you!? Why would you do this to me, I thought I was getting kidnapped by some caveman. Get off of me!” Louis screamed hitting him wherever he could until Harry grabbed his hands pinning them down on each side of his head.

“I didn’t do anything, I heard you screaming and came to see what was going on. You were already here.” Harry said loud enough to calm Louis down who only stared back.

“Then why am I here?” Louis started crying as both he and Harry looked around using the flashlight stopping when they saw Jonah and Elijah looking at them with wide eyes.

“Explain. Now.” Harry got off of Louis then got up to stand in front of them trying to control his anger.

“We uh, we…” Elijah stuttered trying not to hide behind Jonah.

“Do you have any idea what you did? Why in the world would you do that to your dad?” Harry scolded them getting angrier when they said nothing and Louis was still crying looking at Jonah when he let out a loud sigh and stepped forward.

“It was my idea.” Jonah confessed looking down at the ground in shame.

“You...are grounded...for eternity.” Harry slowly said, “No more football, no nothing.”

“That’s not fair!” Jonah exclaimed.

“And you think what you did to your dad is fair!?” Harry shouted, “You terrorized him and expect me to let it go.”

“But I just wanted us all to share a tent!” Jonah yelled getting desperate.

“I don’t care, now both of you go back to your tent and stay there!” Harry said then turned around and walked away making his way to Louis.

He knelt down in front of Louis watching their sons walk away seeing Elijah getting in first then Jonah who made sure to glare and stick his tongue out at him before he closed it completely. He focused his attention on Louis who was no longer crying but was still shaking a little and after debating for a few seconds he placed his hands on his cheeks to make him look at him. He could barely make out his face yet could feel how wet his cheeks were deciding to wipe them away with his sleeves.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I just got scared...I’m not used to all of this. Never gone camping before.” Louis confessed then took a deep breath trying to get up.

“Lets get you back to your tent so you can sleep.” Harry helped him up then grabbed his sleeping mat and just when Louis was about to go in he stopped when Louis did.

“Don’t- Don’t be mad at him okay, we’ll talk to him later. Just take away his electronics or whatever but don’t yell at him.” Louis said and when Harry nodded he got inside closing it as soon as he was inside.

The following morning Louis was completely exhausted after not getting enough sleep when he had spent all night trying not to freak out at every single strange noise he would hear. He had finally given up and had fallen asleep waking up later that day just before lunch time and when he finally had enough strength to get up he found Harry making lunch and both Elijah and Jonah helping him.

He brushed his teeth somewhere far away from there making sure he did what Harry had told him to do then made his way back taking a seat in between his sons. He wrapped his arms around them and slowly brought them closer until they were pressed up against him while Harry sometimes glanced their way.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jonah apologized looking up at Louis.

“I’m not mad at you but could you please explain why, and you too Eli.” Louis said waiting for them to start talking.

“We wanted to take you to Papa’s tent so you could sleep there with him...we were going to stay there too and then we were going to be a family again. I promised Eli we would be a family again.” Jonah explained breaking his parents hearts.

“Sweetheart,” Louis started letting go of them to hold their hands in his, “That’s something you can’t force, I wish I could give both of you the family you deserve but that’s- that won’t be happening and I’m really sorry.”

“I understand...I’ll let it go. Am I still grounded papa?” Jonah asked.

“No video games or any electronic for a week, your dad already agreed.” Harry gave him a serious look seeing him nodding then opened his arms wrapping them around them as soon as they ran to him then kissed the top of their heads, “I’m not angry okay, you just scared your dad.”

“Okay, can Eli and I go explore now?”

“Sure but make sure you stay close.” Harry sent them off watching them walking away with Cocoa.

“I’ll let it go my ass, come on brother, we need a new and better plan. I need your brain.” Jonah wrapped an arm around Elijah’s shoulder smiling when his brother nodded.

They spent the rest of the day either swimming or exploring the place with their dog and Harry knew he was way too deep in again the moment he saw Louis playing with their sons in the water making them laugh. After Elijah had begged him he finally decided to join them jumping off from the pier encouraging Elijah to do so too when he seemed a bit hesitant.

“Come on Eli, I promise you nothing bad is gonna happen to you.” Harry said watching Elijah standing on the pier looking down at him.

“But its deep and what if a fish eats me.” Elijah took a step back.

“I’ll catch you and the fish won’t even bother you. Come on.” Harry smiled a little getting ready to catch him and when Elijah finally jumped he kept his promise.

He managed to get him out of the water fast just like he had promised him smiling when he clung to him and seconds later let go to join Jonah so they could jump in together. When it was finally time to go Harry found himself smiling all the time whenever Louis would tell a joke or just be himself figuring out how much he had really missed it. 

They spent the whole drive back telling stories trying to talk over one another until Louis would make them each wait for their turn. When he finally dropped them off at Perrie’s home he lingered for a few minutes trying to gather the courage to finally ask Louis what he had been thinking since the night before but before he could Elijah interrupted him.

“I had so much fun papa!” He exclaimed wrapping his arms around Harry then ran back inside when Jonah called his name before Harry could say anything.

The words got stuck in Harry’s throat and when he looked at Louis he found him already looking at him with a tiny smile on his face.

“See. I told you he just needed time with you and this weekend was perfect.” 

“Yeah, you have no idea how great it feels.” Harry smiled and before he could chicken out he decided to ask Louis, “I was- I was wondering if you and the boys want to come stay at my house? Its a bit too big for myself and I would love to have you all there. Its okay if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you into saying yes.”

“I uh...yeah, I guess. The boys could use that time to spend more time with you.” Louis agreed.

“Great!” Harry smiled helping him put his bags back in his car.

He waited for Louis and their sons to pack all their things and after thanking and saying goodbye to Perrie and Zayn they left. When they got there Jonah was quick to show Louis around the house telling him which was his new bedroom which happened to be in between his own and Harry’s telling him that Elijah and Cocoa would be sleeping with him.

That night Louis took the liberty to make dinner surprising Harry when he got back from that short meeting he had gone to for a few hours after spending the whole morning with them. He couldn’t help but smile loving the way it felt to come home from work seeing his sons greeting him at the door with their dog trailing behind them and then a warm dinner that wasn’t take out or something fast. When they were done eating he had complimented Louis on his cooking skill and couldn’t help but tease him by remembering when he couldn’t cook at all ending up laughing together at the memories.

Two weeks later and just two weeks before Louis was supposed to go back to London without Zayn after he had decided to try living in California for Perrie, he had made dinner for Harry and their sons but had left before Harry could get there. When Harry got home that afternoon he was surprised to see Jonah and Elijah sitting in their game room playing video games instead of in the foyer waiting for him and Louis nowhere to be found. He looked for him finding dinner in the kitchen and after giving up he took a seat next to the twins watching them play.

“Where’s your dad?” He finally asked after the game was over and he had been wondering why he had gotten them such a violent game when they would scream whenever something would go wrong.

“He went out.” Jonah answered getting ready to start another game.

“Out where? Its a little late to be out.” Harry said imagining all the bad things that could happen to Louis in a big city like Los Angeles.

“He took his car and he’s not alone, Jonah’s coach asked him out to dinner and he said yes.” Elijah said getting ready to start playing then ignored Harry as soon as it started.

Harry’s grip on his water bottle tightened then got up leaving his sons alone, he headed towards his bedroom where he took a seat on his bed trying to calm down. He tried to breathe in and out and a few seconds later got up taking his tie off throwing it at the ground getting angrier when nothing broke then started pacing back and forth in front of his bed wondering what they were doing at the moment. He felt sick when he imagined them kissing and just the thought of him touching Louis was enough to make him want to kill. 

The hours seemed to pass by so slow he wanted to call him but decided against it, and when the twins finally went to bed he found himself waiting for Louis in one of the chairs in the foyer. While he waited he thought about the last week they had spent together and found himself laughing and calling himself stupid over and over again for believing he and Louis could start over when it was clear Louis had moved on. He rubbed his hands on his face wondering why it had been so easy for him to fall in love with Louis back then and why it had been so easy for him to fall even more in love after only a few weeks.

He looked up and sat up straight when he saw the headlights of his car and minutes later Louis walked in dressed in his best clothes making Harry’s jaw clench with anger. He was holding a small folder and a drawing pad as he slowly made his way jumping up startled when Harry turned the lamp light on.

“Jesus Harry, you scared me! What are you doing here, its almost eleven. Are the kids asleep?” Louis asked putting his stuff on the table then bent down to remove his shoes.

“Where the hell were you?” He slowly asked getting up to stand in front of Louis who gave him a confused look.

“Dinner. Didn’t the twins tell you? I told them to tell you and I left dinner for all three of you. Did you eat it?” Louis asked tilting his head to the side when Harry kept looking at him from head to toe.

“Yes we did. It was good...but I bet it was nothing compared to what you had.” Harry said taking a step closer to Louis.

“It was nothing special.” Louis shrugged.

“Hmm, but I bet dessert was great. Wasn’t it Louis...especially with him.” Harry continued.

“What are you on about? You’re making no sense so maybe its best if you go to bed which I’m going to do, so goodnight.” Louis rolled his eyes then grabbed his stuff intending to go to his bedroom groaning when Harry put a hand in front of him stopping him.

“Are you seriously going out with that douche? You do move on fast ‘Mr. I want another chance’.” Harry mimicked him, “It was just bullshit! You never intended to stay had I given you a second chance, and you know what? I’m fucking glad I didn’t, you never changed. Tell me what’s so wrong with me that just makes you want to pack up your shit and leave every single damn time, if its because I’m still working a bit in the afternoons then I’ll stop.”

“I’m not going out with him!” Louis defended himself taking a step back.

“Go tell that to someone who believes it and if you want to start a new life with that good for nothing then go ahead but the kids stay with me.” Harry finally moved his hand but Louis stayed on his spot staring daggers at him.

“I had dinner with him and his fiancée! They want me to design their suit and wedding dress and I met with them to show them what I have so far hence my stuff!” Louis snapped then opened his drawing pad showing Harry his half finished designs seeing his cheeks tinting a deep shade of red.

“I...what?” Harry finally took a step back looking for a way to escape wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

“I’m not going out with him, all this time we’ve been talking about the designs. I don’t like him nor would I ever be attracted to him, he’s straight Harry.” Louis explained.

“So that’s why he invited you to dinner before?” Harry asked noticing the way Louis’ face turned into one of confusion.

“What do you mean? This is the first time they asked me to dinner, we just talked during Jonah’s games when he and Megan figured out who I was then asked me to design them for them.”

“Elijah told me he asked you out to dinner and that you said no, he also said that you two had been talking a lot...he lied didn’t he?” Harry rubbed his hands on his face.

“He is in so much trouble.” Louis angrily said then took a deep breath looking at Harry once again noticing how tired he looked and without thinking wrapped his arms around him resting his head on his shoulder. 

“We’re invited to the wedding.” Louis said making Harry blush even more.

“We uh- we should go to bed, you look a bit tired.” Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Louis and ended up not wanting to let go when Louis tried to pull away.

They pulled away from each other and made their way to their bedrooms and all Louis could think about was how he would never be able to move on no matter what. He wished he could do something about it but deep inside he was terrified, terrified of doing something wrong and losing him again. All he wanted was to be a family again but sometimes it was too late and there was nothing else left to do. He ended up going to bed almost at two in the morning unaware of Harry wishing they could start all over again as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Where Do Broken Hearts Go while Editing this, does it even fit? Lol. It might next chapter. :)
> 
> Everyone fucks up.
> 
> Now you may read. Enjoy! :)

The week passed by painfully slow for everyone else except for Harry and Louis who gladly spent it together after Harry had decided to stop working so much and actually spend time home. He had been trying to spend time together with his sons knowing summer was almost over and Louis would be going back to London with one or maybe both of them.

"Papa, are you going to be busy tomorrow night?" Elijah asked while they were playing football and Jonah had gone to retrieve the ball.

"I don't think so...nope, I'm gonna be here. Why? You want to do something?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah but its a surprise, Jonah said so." Elijah smiled getting ready to kick the ball as soon as Jonah had gotten back while Harry put his hands in front of his groin not wanting a repeat when Jonah had hit him there with the ball.

As the days passed, he and Louis thought nothing of it when Jonah and Elijah started spending so much time with Perrie and Zayn until the day Liam and Niall made him wear one of his best suits telling him they had a surprise for him unaware that Louis had been told the same thing by Zayn.

"Seriously Zayn, where are you taking me. You're not gonna murder me are you?" Louis tried to stay calm after Zayn had blindfolded him.

"Of course not, and I already told you its a surprise so stop talking." Zayn said already excited, "There are a few steps here, careful Lou."

Louis started getting nervous when he heard Harry asking the same question and out of nowhere the blindfold around his head was removed. His eyes widened when he saw a dinner table complete with a white tablecloth, the best dinnerware and silverware he had ever seen and candles, he smiled a little when he saw the lavender sweet peas in the middle of the table noticing Harry doing the same.

"What's all of this for?" Harry asked them but neither did Liam, Niall or Zayn answered and instead made them sit down not letting them say anything else.

"Don't run away." Niall said before he and Liam left leaving Zayn there who only smiled and left leaving them alone.

Louis looked around immediately falling in love with the decor in the small dining area wondering where he was until he looked out the window. He noticed Harry's house right in front of them figuring out they were in Harry's backyard cottage used for guests or simple relaxation like Harry had explained once when they had been sitting in his backyard watching their sons swim along with Cocoa.

"So...what do you think they're up to?" Harry asked unable to tear his gaze away from Louis who looked as beautiful as ever.

"I honestly have no idea...just wanted us to have dinner I guess. I'm actually starving." Louis nervously said looking at the table and just when he wanted to say something else Zayn walked in dressed like a waiter followed by Jonah and Elijah.

"Good evening, my name is Zayn and I'll be your server tonight. These are Jonah and Eli and they will be helping tonight." Zayn spoke in a professional tone making Louis want to laugh but held it back seeing their serious faces.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" Jonah asked stepping in front of Zayn who tried to push him away but ended up not so discreetly fighting for space.

"Jonah I was supposed to say that." Zayn faked a smile finally letting Jonah in front of him.

"Nonsense uncle Zayn." Jonah gave him a smile before he turned back to his parents. "I recommend one of our finest drinks, grape juice. Its my favorite and I just opened the bottle so I haven't drink straight from it." Jonah winked holding the bottle in his hands.

"We also have the finest wine." Elijah interjected before Zayn could open his mouth.

"Umm, both are okay I guess." Harry gave Louis a questioning look then nodded when Louis did.

"We were going to serve an appetizer but Jonah ate all of it it before you arrived. His stomach is like a black hole so please excuse him." Elijah said eyeing his brother who was completely ignoring him.

"It is a black hole, sweety." Jonah replied never losing his bright smile.

Jonah happily served his grape juice mumbling an 'oops' when he spilled a few drops on the white tablecloth giggling when they heard Perrie shouting from the kitchen about her tablecloth and how it better stays white. Zayn smiled when he served the wine then all three of them left them alone to go get their food and as soon as they were out of sight Louis and Harry burst out laughing trying to be quiet.

A few minutes later Zayn walked back in with two plates in his hands placing them in front of them telling them to enjoy it then left. They silently started eating the lobster capellini with leek-tarragon cream sauce enjoying the quiet time completely ignoring everything else.

"This is delicious." Louis commented while Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think Perrie cooked it, tastes exactly like the one she cooked a while ago." Harry said.

"I'm gonna have to ask her to teach me her skills." Louis chuckled.

Harry nodded as he smiled definitely not thinking about him and Louis cooking together and instead focused on his food. Both of them jumped up when they heard loud clattering coming from the kitchen wanting to get up and see what was going on stopping when they heard Elijah yelling.

"Oh for god's sake, Jonah!" 

"I'm clumsy, don't judge me!" Jonah yelled back.

A few seconds later they heard Perrie kicking them out of the kitchen then a door slamming seeing them running back to the house until they disappeared inside. Louis only smiled shaking his head then went back to eating not really knowing what to say until he looked around seeing the familiar drawing pad in the bookshelf along with other books. 

He stared until he realized it was the drawing pad he had left behind when he had moved out and had forgotten them in his hurry to be out of there soon. Without thinking he slowly got up and made his way towards the bookshelf taking it into his hands then opened it tracing his unfinished designs with the tip of his fingers. He felt a presence behind him and turned around seeing Harry standing behind him looking at him expectantly.

"You kept it." Louis' voice quavered holding it against his chest.

"It was the first thing I packed when I moved out and when I got here I thought about...about throwing it away but I couldn't do it. They were your pride and joy and I couldn't, so I built this cottage and left it here." Harry confessed seeing the way Louis' eyes started shining.

"I'm- I know you've heard this more than enough but I'm really sorry. I know nothing I do is ever going to make up for what I did and I'm really sorry." Louis teared letting Harry wrap his arms around him relaxing when he started rubbing his back.

"Don't worry about that...its in the past and what we should focus on now is our sons, the present and the future." Harry let go trying to hint about the possibility of a future together but when Louis only nodded he lost all hope.

"The food's getting cold and Perrie might kill us if we don't finish it." Louis looked down at his drawing pad then put it back in its place grabbing Harry's hand taking him back to the table.

They talked for what seemed like hours but had only barely been one and after Zayn served dessert he and Perrie left leaving them alone and a nervous mess telling them they were heading back to her house and were taking the kids and the dog. When they were done with it they moved on to the small living room area taking the bottle of wine where they proceeded to share even more stories about each kid until it became more personal ending up talking about themselves.

"So you never really dated anybody?" Harry once again asked making Louis smile at his persistence.

"Never, I just never wanted to nor had the time for a relationship. My priorities were Elijah, finding you and our son and school. Nothing else mattered to me." Louis shrugged then took a sip of wine feeling lighter and happier.

"Same here, never really had eyes for anybody else until..yeah. But those first few years it was only Jonah, school and work." Harry scooted a little closer to Louis in the couch they were both sitting on.

"You did a great job with him, he's fantastic." Louis happily sighed leaning in to where his head was closer to Harry's looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"So is Elijah, he's everything I thought he would be." Harry said a little out of breath at having Louis so close to him about to lean in when Louis pulled away before he could notice what he was about to do.

Harry stayed where he was not wanting to make it obvious and embarrass himself seeing Louis trying to put his glass on the side table. Once Louis was sure it wasn't going to spill he turned his head back to Harry letting out a tiny gasp when he saw him too close to his own face.

Louis froze the moment Harry placed his hand on his left cheek never hesitating once as he rubbed small circles on the smooth skin with his thumb. Louis unknowingly let out a content sigh leaning closer to Harry until their lips were barely inches apart while Harry's eyes flickered from Louis' eyes to his lips until they finally touched. Harry was fast to get closer to Louis pulling him even closer to him until he was pressed up against him wanting to feel every inch of his body against his own.

He didn't dare to open his eyes just wanting to feel him smiling into the kiss when Louis deepened it and Harry pushed him backwards onto his back setting his left knee in between Louis' legs and the other on his side. It felt like all those years ago when both of them were two inexperienced people trying to make the best of it when none of them really knew what they were doing and after many years and having only been with each other they knew what got the other going.

Harry trailed his hand up from Louis' thigh all the way to his hips and underneath his shirt feeling the smooth warm skin burning against his fingertips having missed the way it felt. Louis gasped when he felt Harry's hips rolling against his own moving his own against his letting a little moan escape past his lips wrapping his arms around Harry's neck pulling him closer.

Part of him wanted to stop when Harry leaned back and took his shirt off but forgot about it as soon as Harry kissed him again pulling on his shirt trying to take it off. Harry went from pulling on it to trying to unbutton his pants letting out a frustrated sound when Louis pushed his hands away to do it himself.

When Louis' pants were finally undone Harry kissed him again then trailed kisses down to his jaw and collarbones gently nipping on the skin leaving a small red mark behind. He moved to accommodate himself in between Louis' legs never once regretting what they were doing after so many years of not seeing him and now that he was there he never wanted to let him go again.

He rolled his hips feeling himself and Louis getting hard the more he moved them feeling Louis grinding against him desperate for more. Harry wanted nothing but to tear his clothes away and make him his but wanted it to be special so he went as slow as he could like the many times before. He leaned back just when Louis opened his eyes and made eye contact with him and as soon as he did, Louis lifted his head up trapping his lips on his own.

Harry let out a tiny moan when Louis ran his fingers through his hair pulling on it until he had enough and got up picking Louis up by the back of his thighs letting him wrap his arms around his neck as he made his way to the bedroom. He almost tripped on a few things ignoring when they broke a lamp and when a few picture frames fell off the wall when Harry slammed Louis against the wall, the feeling of his lips against his neck and his fingers pulling on his hair driving him crazy.

As soon as he opened the door to one of the bedrooms he gently lowered Louis down on the bed hovering over him then kissed him again not even giving him time to talk. Louis ran his hands through Harry's chest then his arms feeling goosebumps appearing but when Harry started going lower and lower taking his pants off and throwing them across the room Louis froze feeling Harry's lips trailing kisses on the inside of his thighs

"Ha- Harry, Harry stop." Louis forced himself to speak blinking up at Harry when he gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to do this?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side looking like a lost puppy and Louis just wanted to hug him.

"I do, I would love to but don't you, don't you think its a bit too soon. Wh- What happens after this if we do it?" Louis asked completely terrified of the answer.

He stayed where he was staring at Harry who only stared at him with the most confused face he had ever seen on him. A few seconds passed that to Louis felt like an eternity then Harry smiled leaning in to give him a quick kiss laying down next to him where Louis noticed he was still hard just like he was.

"What should have happened a while ago...we try again, we try and make it work." Harry finally answered.

Louis smiled as he turned on his side to look at Harry but his eyes settled on a tiny ship resting on the nightstand on Harry's side. He got up crawling over Harry to get to it ignoring when he kneed Harry on his side just wanting to get to it. When he finally picked it up it felt like going back in time to that cruise ship seeing it was an exact replica and it even had the year written on the bottom of it.

"When did you get this?" Louis asked.

"After you left to go back to uni when we first met, I bought it from the gift shop and left it at my mum's house. I found it again when we moved to Boston and see that?" Harry grabbed the ship from Louis turning it around to reveal a small size picture of the both of them that had been taking during the dinner after Louis' first ever fashion show.

"I have a key chain with this picture." Louis smiled letting Harry put it back where it was and as soon as Harry was laying down again on his back Louis straddled him now sure he wanted to do it all with Harry.

He felt his thumbs rubbing small circles on the sides of his thighs then rested his bum right on top of Harry's groin moving them in small eight figures as he palmed himself feeling Harry growing hard again.

"A- Are you sure?" Harry hesitated.

"Kiss me." Louis said then leaned down to kiss him loving when Harry wrapped an arm around the back of his neck pulling him closer to him.

Harry flipped him around so he was on his back on the bed with Harry in between his legs reaching out to look for something in one of the drawers in the nightstand coming back with a small bottle of lube. Louis raised his eyebrows giving him a questioning look only getting 'Perrie' as an answer.

"Fuck, no condoms." Harry said looking defeated.

"I'm on the pill...and you can pull out." Louis blurted out and just when he was about to explain it was better for him or maybe tell him to forget it Harry was already on him kissing him again.

Harry glared at the shirt Louis was wearing taking matters into his own hands taking it off then got up to stand in front of the bed taking his pants off. He crawled back to Louis kissing from his stomach all the way up to his lips palming him as he did so then pulled his briefs down wrapping his hand around his cock while Louis grabbed fistfuls of the bedspread feeling too many things at once. He thanked whoever was up there that he was wearing nice black briefs instead of old boxers like he usually did since he had no one to show off to before.

When Harry pulled back and let go of him he almost whimpered stopping when he got rid of his briefs for good seeing him also completely naked as both of them admired the other trying to memorize each other's body. Louis watched Harry pour lube on his fingers feeling giddy then nodded when he asked him if he was ready.

He tried to relax feeling Harry's index finger circling around his entrance and seconds later pushed it in all the way to the knuckle always making sure Louis was comfortable. He moved it in and out leaning down to kiss Louis knowing he had found his prostate when Louis moaned not even trying to keep quiet like before and all Harry wanted was to hear him being as loud as he could.

He made sure to kiss all over Louis' body having missed him and as soon as he had two fingers in him he made sure Louis felt loved and like he was the only one that mattered to him which was true. Harry shivered when he felt Louis' warm hands moving up and down his sides before Louis placed one on the back of his neck and the other around his torso pulling him closer to him.

"Harry," Louis panted against Harry's neck wrapping his legs around his waist feeling his fingers in and out of him then his lips nipping on the skin, "I'm- I'm ready."

"Not yet." Harry answered just as he added a third finger hitting his prostate and Louis came all over his and Harry's stomach without warning making him stop.

"I..." Louis blushed then grabbed a pillow covering his face with it holding it tight as soon as he felt Harry taking his fingers out of him and seconds later started pulling on the pillow.

"Hey, love it's okay, it happens." Harry pulled on the pillow but the more he did it the tighter Louis held onto it.

"To teenagers! I'm a thirty two year old man and this doesn't happen to adults." Louis said fighting the urge to cry just wanting the bed to swallow him whole.

"Look at me. Louis look at me." Harry insisted smiling when Louis slowly moved the pillow away from his face yet refused to look him in the eye, "It happens, I bet you could go another round."

With those words said Louis' eyes widened then nodded already eager then his eyes fluttered closed as soon as he felt Harry fingering him again trying to open him up. He wrapped a hand around his cock stroking himself until he started getting hard again doing it until Harry pulled his fingers out grabbing the bottle of lube from where he had left it next to them.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he lubed himself up and Louis only nodded watching him as he did so.

Louis waited while Harry lined himself up against his entrance placing his hands on either side of Louis' head slowly pushing in. He held onto his arms trying to relax feeling the burn the more he entered him letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding until Harry was fully inside of him giving him time to adjust. It wasn't the first time they were together like that but it felt like it when it was taking Louis longer to get used to Harry after many years of not being together or with anybody else.

When Louis finally relaxed he immediately responded to Harry kissing him trying to distract himself from moving feeling how tight Louis was around him just like their first time ever. It wasn't until Louis was urging him to move that Harry finally did just wanting to pound into him whenever he pulled out then pushed in again feeling himself getting closer knowing he wasn't going to last.

Louis wrapped his legs around his waist bringing him closer to him, both of them getting louder not caring that someone could hear them. Their moans mingled with the sound of skin against skin only lasting for a few more seconds before Harry's hips started slowing down and Louis tried to get him to pull out knowing he was about to come failing when Harry placed his hands on his hips preventing him from moving.

"No- Nono, Harry pull..." Louis trailed off when Harry's hips stilled feeling him coming inside of him not saying or doing anything else when there was nothing left to do.

Harry let himself fall on top of Louis trying to catch his breath noticing that Louis hadn't even come lazily wrapping his hand around his cock in between them. He tugged on it a few times until Louis was coming all over his hand hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck glad that he was on the pill until he remembered not taking it daily like he was supposed to ever since he had gotten there two, almost three months ago. 

He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck deciding to never mention it feeling Harry's lips on his as he slowly pulled out then had to let him go staying there when Harry got up to go to the bathroom coming back with a damp flannel to clean him up.

"Tomorrow we can tell the boys their plan worked." Harry mumbled against Louis' neck after having thrown the flannel somewhere in the room trying to cuddle him.

"I think, but only if you wants us to, I want to stay here with Jonah and you." Louis wrapped an arm around him shivering a bit until Harry pulled on the bedspread covering both of them.

"Really? You would do that? What about your house and everything back in London." Harry lifted his head up supporting it with his palm to look at Louis.

"I sell it and I move here. I can still design and I could open my own shop here in California, I've always wanted to open one in another country." Louis shrugged lifting his head up to kiss Harry then pulled back leaving him wanting more.

"And you know I'll support you in everything you do." Harry smiled letting him know he would do anything for him.

They talked and talked until Louis started getting sleepy and minutes later fell asleep in Harry's arms waking up the next morning to the smell of food and Harry gone. He slowly got up seeing he was wearing pajamas that were too long on him figuring out Harry must have put them on him then smiled remembering the night before only frowning a little at the dull ache around his entrance and lower back. 

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Harry standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but loose pajama bottoms then saw a pile of pancakes next to him as he made even more and Louis' mouth watered already hungry. He slowly made his way to him wrapping his arms around his stomach kissing his back then his right shoulder before he rested his head against his back sighing in content.

"Morning sleepy head." Harry put the finished pancake on top of the stack before he turned the stove off and turned around to hug Louis just happy to be with him.

"Morning." Louis mumbled against his chest jumping up when the door slammed open and seconds later Cocoa ran into the room followed by Jonah and Elijah pushing each other trying to get there but stopped when they noticed their parents.

"Are you two together together now?" Jonah asked going straight to the cabinet to get plates for all four of them while Elijah stayed on his spot just smiling.

"Together together?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like aunt Perrie and uncle Zayn. They're together together, she told us. Like this." Jonah explained linking two fingers together.

"Oh." Harry said waiting for Louis to say something noticing he was still hugging him yet didn't let him go.

"Yeah love, we are together together." Louis smiled when both of their sons cheered laughing when Jonah tackled Elijah down then brought the dog into the pile of limbs on the floor.

"Now we can be a family." Elijah smiled from the floor underneath Jonah.

"Okay! All three of you wash your hands so we can eat." Harry let go of Louis but not before kissing him hearing the twins cheering even louder.

Breakfast was loud and everything Louis and Harry had ever wanted and after cleaning everything up they went back to the house where Harry read the note Perrie had left him telling him she hoped they've had a great night along with a winky face. Harry was quick to shove the note in the pocket of his jeans then went outside after Jonah had asked him if they could all play football.

Almost two hours later he walked back into the house intending to get them water when he stopped in his tracks noticing Nick walking into the house. He wanted to ask him what he was doing there when Nick beat him to it and threw himself at him hugging him around the waist refusing to let go when Harry tried to push him away.

"Nick, Nick let go. What the hell are you doing here? I told you we were over." Harry finally pushed him away ignoring the tears in his eyes he knew so well were fake.

"We need to talk, you can't just break up with me. We were going to get married...Harry I love you." Nick took a step closer shedding even more tears when Harry took another step away from him.

"You don't love me, you never did and that's alright. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Give me one good reason why I should do that." Nick crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Harry to answer.

"Because Louis and I are starting over, we're finally going to be a family again. We'll give our sons the family they deserve and because I love him, I never stopped loving him." Harry shrugged then made his way towards the front door expecting Nick to get out.

"And what makes you think he's gonna stay this time, he left you once and he might do it again. He'll wait for his chance and before you know it he'll pack his shit and leave you...he would also take your kids with him and you'll never see them again."

"That's not true and you know it, now please leave." Harry glared moving over to the side when Nick walked up to him.

"You know its true, he's going to leave you." Nick placed his hand on his cheek smirking when he saw doubt in Harry's eyes then did the unthinkable when he heard Louis' voice.

"Love, where are you? The boys are waiting for their wa-" Louis trailed off feeling his chest hurting and his eyes stinging with tears when he saw them kissing.

He stayed rooted on his spot unable to move or even function properly watching them until Harry pulled away pushing Nick off of him. His eyes widened when he saw Louis standing there with tears already brimming his eyes unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Lou...this- this isn't what it looks like." Harry quickly said making his way over to him when Nick stopped him and pulled him back to his side.

"Whatever fling you two had its over dear Louis, the wedding's still on and we've never been happier." Nick smirked.

"Harry?" Louis looked at him pleading with his eyes but before he could answer Nick interrupted.

"I suggest you pack your bags and leave, the kids are staying with us by the way. He only used you and you fell for it like the fool you are and will always be." Nick said then left leaving a brokenhearted Louis and panicky Harry behind.

"I swear that's not-" Harry started.

"Then what is it?" Louis interrupted already in tears.

"Just let me explain." Harry begged.

"I am not a whore, I am not your whore...I'm not someone you can use for one night then throw away the next day like they mean nothing to you. I- I thought you wanted to be with me. I- I believed everything you said. Is this some sort of revenge for what I did to you? Use me- treat me like I'm some sort of whore." Louis wiped his tears away not even letting Harry explain himself.

"Louis..." 

"Save it! I don't want to hear your lies anymore." Louis took a step back watching how Harry rushed to him trying to grab his hands but he was faster pushing him away as he angrily wiped away his tears.

"Louis you have to believe me." Harry finally grabbed his hands in a tight hold refusing to let go.

"What's going on?"

Both Louis and Harry quickly shut up as soon as they heard Jonah's voice then turned to look at him and Elijah when he gave them a questioning look. They were sweaty from playing football all day outside and had decided to stop for the day when both Louis and Harry never went back outside.

"Papa, what's going on?" Jonah looked at Harry.

"Dad?" Elijah finally asked Louis.

"We were just talking, please go shower and pack your stuff, we're going home in a few hours." Louis said void of any emotion.

"What? But I thought we were going to stay and live here." Elijah's eyes widened taking a step back to hide behind Jonah but stopped himself.

"Louis please." Harry begged already in tears.

"You thought wrong, now go do what I said." Louis ordered trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You can't be serious right?" Jonah spoke up dropping the ball he was holding then looked at Louis straight in the eyes, the father who had given birth to him, "I just got you and Eli back and now you want to leave me again. Am I not good enough for you?"

"Jonah, you know I love you." Louis teared up at seeing his son's green eyes filling with tears.

"If you really love me then you wouldn't be leaving us again, you wouldn't be taking Eli away from me and papa. Why can't you love me too like you love Eli? You're a dirty liar!" Jonah snapped as he furiously wiped his tears away while his younger twin watched with wide eyes.

"Jonah William! Don't talk to him that way, he's your father!" Harry scolded him even though he was hurting hearing his son trying to keep his sobs in.

"He's not my dad if he's gonna leave me again!" Jonah sobbed then looked at Louis with desperate eyes, "Please don't leave me, I want you to stay here with me. I want us to be a family. Please...daddy, please." Jonah begged full on crying.

"I- I'm sorry..." Louis whispered trying to ignore the hurt flashing across Jonah's and Harry's face.

Both parents watched their son's face turn into one of complete heartbreak letting out a sob as he made eye contact with Harry and the tears rapidly rolled down his face but as soon as he looked at Louis he glared.

"I hate you...I hate you so much, you're not my dad anymore. Leave, get out of my house...I don't care anymore."

And with that he ran out of the room and up the stairs missing Louis' gasp, the flood of tears running down his face and the agonizing pain ripping through his chest and clawing at his insides. He stumbled backwards feeling Harry's arms around him never taking his eyes off of the spot where Jonah had been standing then looked at Elijah who only gave him a sad look and ran after his brother.

"He didn't mean it Louis, he's just angry." Harry tried to calm him down as Louis visibly trembled not bothering to wipe his tears away feeling nothing.

"He ha-hates me. What kind of father am I...leaving my own son behind again." Louis sobbed.

"He'll understand." Harry said not really knowing what to say guiding Louis towards the living room kneeling down in front of Louis after he had taken a seat on the sofa.

"You don't know that!" Louis continued sobbing wanting to go upstairs and comfort him.

"I know him, he's my son and I know he didn't mean it. He's a little sassy fire ball just like you." Harry smiled a little.

"I just...I did everything wrong Harry. I- I thought that what I did was the right thing to do but now I know it wasn't. I should have stayed and worked things out like you wanted and maybe we would still be married."

"It doesn't matter anymore Louis, what's done is done." Harry sighed then got up standing in front of Louis, "Please go talk to him, I have to go do something...please stay at least until I get back. Just stay...we need to talk."

"No we don't, I get it." Louis looked away never seeing Harry rubbing his hands on his face.

Soon Harry left to go do what he had to do not wanting to lose him again leaving Louis alone with his thoughts wishing Harry had stayed then stopped crying and took a deep breath heading upstairs. He slowly made his way upstairs stopping right outside their bedroom door where he could hear the sniffles coming from Jonah and Elijah's voice trying to comfort him. He knocked on the door and seconds later Elijah was opening it giving him a sad look.

"I need to talk to your brother, sweetheart." Louis said smiling when he nodded and left them alone.

He closed the door after him and his heart broke at the sight in front of him where Jonah was under the covers trying not to shake too much. He walked further into the room kneeling down next to the bed slowly reaching to put his hand on his back feeling another wave of tears coming when Jonah shook his hand off.

"Jonah...baby." Louis slowly got on the bed next to him wrapping an arm around him scooting closer to him.

"Go away." Jonah mumbled from underneath the covers yet let Louis hug him.

"Even if you don't think so, I do love you. You're my baby, how could I not love you." Louis said as he uncovered his head kissing the back of it.

"If you really love me then why won't you stay?" Jonah asked turning around to hide his face on Louis' chest.

"I..." Louis trailed off not really knowing how to answer.

He looked down at his son, the son he had lost so many years ago because he couldn't handle things the same way he hadn't been able to handle them now that he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and Harry had lied to him after what had happened between them the night before. He kissed his temple and held him closer as he rubbed his back once again hearing his sniffles making him feel awful.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I love you so much. Dad loves you so much, you have no idea." Louis teared up again for having caused what was happening.

"Then st- stay." Jonah hiccuped looking up at him and all Louis could do was wipe away his tears.

"We- We're not staying," Louis said getting interrupted by his son's cries quickly shushing him by kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

"Please!" Jonah begged and Louis couldn't lose him again, he would not lose him again.

"We're not staying and neither are you, you're coming with us." He said then slowly got up heading to the door to call for Elijah.

"What about papa?" Jonah asked wiping his face with the bed sheets.

"Is he okay?" Elijah asked as soon as he had stepped into the room.

"Why don't you help your brother pack his bags, love. He's coming with us." Louis smiled at him then at Jonah who was now sporting a tiny smile.

"Okay...but what about papa?" Elijah asked.

"He'll- He'll join us later but for now it will just be the three of us." Louis forced a smile.

"Okay! C'mon Eli, we need to pack all my stuff." Jonah said as he ran around the room grabbing and putting on the bed what he was going to take.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna finish packing my stuff." Louis lied.

As soon as he was out of the room and had closed the door he headed straight to Harry's bedroom stopping in the middle then headed straight to the closet knowing that what he was looking for was probably there. He was getting desperate as he tried to find what he was looking for until he did quickly taking the passport and other important documents of Jonah's. 

He packed them next to his and Elijah's documents grabbing paper and and a pen to write a letter to Harry wiping his tears once in a while and as soon as he was done he left it on Harry's nightstand going to pack his stuff as fast as he could.

"Dad, we're ready!" Jonah ran into the room jumping on Louis' back a few minutes later startling him a bit.

"Okay, lets go boys." Louis smiled and while he put their bags in the trunk and his sons were distracted with Cocoa he called the airport to book a flight to Melbourne, Australia instead of London.

He drove to the airport always looking through the rear view mirror afraid of seeing Harry's black SUV following him and as soon as they arrived he parked his rented car in the designated spot for it to be picked up. He was glad that Harry hadn't taken his last name off of Jonah's birth certificate and passport. 

He unloaded their bags into the trolley and quickly ushered both kids towards the entrance shouting at them to stop pushing each other as he tried not to think about Harry and how he was leaving him once again. How he was going to break his heart all over again and take their son then forced himself to forget when Harry had lied to him. He knew everything had been too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Louis?" Harry called out as soon as he walked into the house hoping for them to still be there after seeing that Louis’ car was gone, “Jonah?" Harry once again called out running straight to his bedroom opening the door finding him gone as well as a few of his things.

He ran to his closet opening and finding it empty then to his bedroom trying not to panic finding a white piece of paper on top of his nightstand picking it up with shaky hands.

_I’m not going to lose my baby again, I’m so sorry. I knew it was too good to be true, that you would ever forgive me and want to start over. I am an idiot and so stupid thinking you would stay here with us. I don’t deserve anything but I’m sorry._

By the time he finished reading the note Louis had left for him he was already in tears then rushed to his car calling the airport. All he could feel was desperation and the idea that he wasn't going to make it on time was completely horrifying.

*****

"Dad, when is papa going to join us?" Elijah asked for the thousandth time as they walked to security each holding their boarding passes and passports in hand as well as their carry-on bags.

"Soon...he'll join us soon." Louis said worried about not making it through security feeling a lump in his throat when the thought that he could be pregnant again suddenly entered his mind.

No matter what happened he was going to protect said baby and never let him or her out of his arms or sight if there was even one. The closer they got the more he slowed down as the urge to get his kids and their belongings and go back to Harry kept getting bigger and bigger stopping for a few seconds before he finally started walking again.

As soon as they were in front of the TSA agent both Jonah and Elijah happily handed over their boarding passes and passports while Louis tried to hide how nervous he was. They were just about to let them through when another TSA agent showed up stopping Louis from going any further.

"Is there a problem?" Louis asked trying not to panic.

"You are Mr. Louis Tomlinson, correct?" He asked.

"Y- Yeah, what's going on?" Louis' voice trembled looking over at his sons who were watching him with wide eyes.

"I need you and your children to come with me. This way please." He said not even giving Louis a chance to exit the screening area unless it was to follow him.

"What's going on?" Louis asked again gesturing for Jonah and Elijah to go to him and as soon as they were next to him he wrapped his arms around them.

"We received a call from Mr. Ha-"

"Louis!"

Louis froze when he heard his voice and when he turned around he was met with a furious yet hurt Harry making his way to them followed by two police officers. Louis tightened his grip around Jonah the closer Harry got to them then pushed both of them behind him as soon as Harry was standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed once he was standing in front of him.

"I- I couldn't lose him again! He's my son." Louis teared up trying to take a step back away from him.

"You took Elijah away from me and now you want to take Jonah too...what is wrong with you." Harry said with wet eyes then looked behind Louis at the two identical boys looking right back at them with worried eyes, "Jonah come with me, you're not going anywhere with him."

"No. Harry please!" Louis cried out grabbing Jonah and pulling him back as soon as his son had taken a step forward.

"Let him go." Harry glared at him, "Let him go or I'll do everything I can to make sure you spend the rest of your life in jail and never get to see him or Elijah ever again." Harry threatened.

"Harry please don't do this." Louis begged aware that he was making a scene but he could care less at the moment.

"And you can? I begged you two times to stay but...just let him go." Harry insisted and when Louis only tightened his grip around his son he finally took a step forward and grabbed Jonah's arm yanking him out of his father's hold.

"No! Harry please, he's my son too. I can't lose him again. He’s my baby." Louis said now holding onto Elijah but never taking his eyes off of Jonah.

"You were going to leave and take my son...my sons. You were going to leave again and didn’t even give me a chance to explain. I left to put Nick in his place, I didn’t leave to be with him like you thought because I don’t want to be with him, I wanted to be with you.” Harry explained holding tight onto Jonah.

“Harry…” Louis took a step forward then more tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw one of the police officers getting ready to arrest him.

“You were going to leave again...but what about me?" Harry teared up, "What about me? Was everything you told me last night just a cruel lie? I- I never lied to you, he’s the one who lied and you chose to believe him instead of me.”

"No! I meant it, I meant everything I said to you. I love you, I love you. I thought- he was kissing you and you- you let him. And he said all those things." Louis said waiting for Harry to say something.

"I made the mistake of letting you go a long time ago but I won't do that again, I can't let you go again Louis, I love you. I can't lose you and our son again." Harry slowly let go of Jonah and took a step forward.

A few seconds passed by where everybody watching them waited for something to happen and just like that and out of nowhere, just like the biggest cliche in history, Louis was running to Harry jumping into his arms and kissing the life out of him hating and just wanting to punish himself for believing someone like Nick over the love of his life.

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist lifting him up and kissing him showing all his love through his kisses. They could barely hear the people around them cheering and clapping not seeing Jonah running to Elijah and as soon as they were close they high fived each other then looked at their parents with the biggest of smiles.

Both Louis and Harry slowly pulled away then brought their foreheads together before Harry leaned in again giving him a small kiss mouthing an I love you. Harry set Louis down back on his feet unable to take his eyes off of him only looking away when they felt two small bodies wrapping their arms around them.

"See papa, I told you all you had to do was tell him you still love him." Jonah said looking at Harry.

"I'm guessing you won't be needing these anymore." The TSA agent said handing them their passports and boarding passes wearing a tiny smile.

"No we won't, thank you." Louis took them then looked back at Harry giving him a watery smile.

“Lets go home, yeah.” Harry kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand letting their sons walk in front of them.

Harry had to tell the officers he was no longer pressing any charges against Louis then had to claim their bags and even Cocoa who was already in the plane with the rest of the pets getting lucky when they were returned to him then drove them home always holding Louis’ hand even though he was still a bit upset.

They couldn’t stop thinking about the many things they were going to do together as a family but when they got there Harry groaned seeing Nick waiting for him. He got out of the car leaving it on at the same time that Louis did while the twins rolled down one of the windows wanting to see what was going on.

“I thought I told you to stay away from my family and I. Wasn’t I clear enough when I went to talk to you?” Harry glared at him seeing Louis walking over to him standing next to him.

“And I already told you that I’m not backing out that easily, you’re just going to throw away everything we had for him? He who left you once and who I’m sure will do it again before you know it.” Nick glared at Louis then smirked when he saw the twins and the dog in the car as well as their swollen and red eyes, “And I was right.”.

“You don’t know anything so just leave, you have nothing else to do here.” Louis stepped in front of Harry when Nick took a step forward trying to get to Harry.

“You’re the one who doesn’t have anything to do here, you ruined everything.” Nick yelled.

“Nick…” Harry sighed rubbing his hands on his face.

“I know you love me Harry, I know you do and that’s why you have to pick between me or them. You know what’s best for you.” Nick desperately said looking psychotic at that point hearing Harry laughing.

Jonah quickly scrambled to the front seat rolling down the window to have a better look ignoring the radio when his favorite song We Are The Champions started playing just wanting to listen in on the conversation. Both he and his brother started getting nervous the longer it took their father to answer.

“Are you really that stupid?” Harry said not even sure if he was hearing right, “Of course I’ll pick them, I’ll always pick Louis and our sons over anything, even you.”

“I’m- I’m going to give you one more chance to answer right.” Nick fumed getting even angrier when Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist bringing him closer to him then kissed his temple.

“Them. Do you want me to spell it out for you?” Harry rolled his eyes.

Nick stared and it wasn’t until he heard the music that he finally paid attention to Jonah and Elijah realizing what they were doing. He felt the anger running through his veins the moment he saw them with their arms wrapped around each other mouthing the lyrics to him then his eyes widened when Jonah gave him the middle finger quickly hiding it and stopping what they were doing when both Harry and Louis turned around to look at them.

As soon as Louis and Harry turned back to Nick both Jonah and Elijah continued mocking him seeing Elijah making the loser sign mouthing loser and that’s when Nick felt someone grabbing his arm in a tight hold enough to bruise it.

“You’re lucky I’m not a violent person because if I was, you’ll be dead.” Louis glared satisfied when Nick winced as soon as he started digging his fingernails into his skin, “This is for my sons and the way you treated them...this is how Eli felt when you grabbed him you piece of shit. And I better not see you here again or I’ll make sure to make your life hell.” Louis said then let go pushing him away.

Nick stomped his foot on the ground then turned around getting in his car completely humiliated then sped away from there as fast as he could leaving everything behind.

“I’m still mad at you and we have to talk but I love you.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis smiling and kissing the top of his head as soon as Louis hugged him hiding his face on his chest then looked him in the eye.

“I love you too, so so much.” Louis’ eyes filled with tears getting on his tippy toes to kiss him stumbling a few steps to the side as soon as he and Harry felt small bodies colliding against them.

That night after a long talk they had dinner together that Louis and Harry had cooked then spent the rest of the day together playing board games and watching movies.

 

**_*~2 Years And 2 Months Later~*_ **

After that day where Harry had picked his family over Nick they were happier than ever starting over as the perfect family with the perfect sons. Louis never mentioned the possibility of having gotten pregnant after that night they had spent together and when the six pregnancy tests came back negative he never mentioned it since it was too soon for more children and he wanted to spend as much time with his family as he could.

He wanted to spend time alone with Harry in a way that they never really could after they had gotten married the first time. He wanted to make it up to him and their sons for everything he had done to them, for breaking up their family not once but twice.

Harry started working less and would never miss dinner with his family always getting there on time to help Louis with it always ending up kissing the life out of him until one or both of the twins would walk in making obnoxious gagging noises. Luckily for Louis he had started spending time with Harry’s family and soon enough they had started accepting him back into the family and he couldn’t be more happier still wishing he could see his own again but that was only wishful thinking on his part.

When Elijah and Jonah turned twelve in september that same year Louis made sure to celebrate it throwing a party with the family and a few of Jonah’s friends who quickly befriended Elijah. He had taken the time to prepare everything to the last detail not wanting to miss anything and by the end of the party everything had gone according to the plan.

That same day after everyone had gone home they ended up taking them to Universal Studios Hollywood having the best day of their lives as a family even smiling instead of rolling their eyes whenever they would argue over who was older.

“I am older than you are! It is scientifically proven, I was born first.” Jonah said.

“You don’t know know that, you didn’t even know what was going on.” Elijah argued.

“Neither did you.” Jonah retorted.

“Boys, quit it.” Harry said.

“Eli, I’m sorry sweetheart but your brother was born first. He was two minutes or so older.” Louis sighed.

“Ha!” Jonah smirked.

“By two minutes, I bet it was only one!” Elijah rolled his eyes yet he let Jonah wrap his arm around him walking in front of Louis and Harry who were shaking their heads in amusement.

During that year he had enrolled Elijah in Jonah’s school then he and Zayn had completely moved to California where he opened his own shop and to the date was the most successful in the state. Harry had gone with Louis back to London to help him out and at the same time see where Louis and Elijah used to live.

He had teared up when he saw all their pictures just like Louis had done whenever Harry had showed him the ones of Jonah. After they had gotten together again they were insatiable those few months going at it whenever and wherever they could until both of their sons started sneaking in to sleep with them completely denying it if somebody asked.

Throughout those two years Harry had slowly forgiven Louis when Louis promised him to do everything in his power to rightfully earn it and he had by showing him how much he loved him and their sons and that he was there to stay after the long talk they had had that night. He would sometimes show up in Harry’s firm with lunch so they could spend it together then plan the best of dates that would always leave Harry impressed.

He was there through the ups and downs when Harry lost a case that had caused his client who turned out to be guilty to go into full rage mode going as far as sending death threats to his family but in the end Louis had stayed by his side always making him feel better and bringing comfort to him.

Unable to wait any longer and after two full years of being together Harry had finally gotten enough courage and asked Louis to marry him wanting him to be completely his. He had prepared a moonlight picnic in their backyard that Louis just loved and it was their spot after Harry had told him he could do with it whatever he wanted and had completely changed it adding a pond and the prettiest of flowers. After eating Harry had gotten on his knee making Louis gasp putting his hands over his mouth while Harry looked up at him with a tiny smile on his face illuminated by the moonlight.

“We’ve been through a lot and I just want you to know that I love you, Lou. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our sons so..would you marry me? Again?” Harry asked as he smiled.

“Of course I would marry you! I love you.” Louis said yes throwing himself at him with enough force to knock him backwards, Harry was the happiest man in the universe kissing all over Louis’ face.

“I love you!” Harry said holding him tight in his arms.

“I love you too, and I promise you we’re going to be so happy. Thank you for giving me another chance even when I didn’t deserve it.” Louis started tearing up letting Harry hold him close.

After that day both of them started planning the wedding wanting something small and in their backyard wanting to get married as soon as possible two years later after they had started over, Louis was ready to marry the love of his life and father of his children as well as future ones. Since it would be a small ceremony Harry had insisted on getting married in two months not really seeing the point in waiting any longer sending Louis, Perrie and the rest of the females into a frenzy trying to have everything ready by then.

Louis would spend hours in front of his laptop or going from place to place with his folder in hand where he kept all he needed for the wedding. He would sometimes be joined by Perrie, Anne and Gemma along with Sophia and Barbara always asking for their opinions. He was glad that Harry would help him always laughing when the twins would run away whenever he would start talking about the wedding after he had taken them with him when they were on a break from school.

As soon as they had gotten home that day they had dropped in front of the front door refusing to get up until Harry had picked them up putting them over his shoulders. He then had started running all over the house laughing along with them until Louis made him set them down as he scolded him when Jonah almost hit his head on a wall and Elijah started getting a bit queasy.

When Louis had finally finished everything and the wedding was only a few days away both Louis and Harry were a nervous mess even though they didn’t show it. Jonah and Elijah couldn’t be any happier when they had picked their tuxedos choosing to wear different ones to give the family some relief since they liked to confuse them over who was who. No matter how many times Harry would tell them to stop they would always do it and both he and Louis were just glad they couldn’t confuse them since they knew them so well.

**********

“Dad stop doing that, you’re making me dizzy and nervous!” Jonah exclaimed while Elijah nodded as they fixed his hair once again after he and Jonah had wrestled on the floor until Louis had separated them scolding them.

“I can’t help it, in a few hours I’m going to be a married man and you need to stop ‘cause you’re making me nervous.” Louis paced back and forth in between them.

“A married pregnant man.” Elijah added before he giggled at the thought.

“Have you told papa? He needs to know you’re gonna have a new baby.” Jonah said.

“No and don’t you dare tell him, I’m waiting for the right time.” Louis raised an eyebrow until they nodded.

Louis took a seat next to Jonah glad that he was barely two months along remembering when he had found out he was pregnant again and had cried a little having to explain to his sons why he was crying when they caught him. He smiled knowing very well that they had conceived their new baby that night when Harry had proposed to him having insisted on celebrating he had said yes and that their sons weren’t there and to be honest he didn’t regretted it at all.

“I bet he’s going to be so excited.” Elijah said when he was finally allowed to get up then went to take a seat next to his father.

“I think so too, love.” Louis smiled wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

Louis wanted to say something else when they heard a knock on the door and seconds later a cheerful Gemma walked in telling him it was time. Jonah and Elijah were fast to get up and head towards the small reception where Harry was already waiting as excited as ever just wanting to see Louis after not having seen him at all since that morning.

The small ceremony was being held by the cottage and the pebble-lined pond complete with a cascading waterfall and Azalea shrubs making sure to be in front of the waterfall during the ceremony. After Lily who had been assigned as the flower girl and Bryan as their ring bearer had walked down the aisle, Louis followed after them only having eyes for Harry who was waiting for him at the altar looking as handsome as ever.

He hurried up and walked faster halfway there reaching Harry faster and as soon as he did he took Harry’s awaiting hand in his. Once they were standing in front of the minister he was quick to start the wedding seeing the way there were looking at each other as if they were the only ones there.

“Friends, we have joined here today to share with Harry and Louis an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.” He spoke as he smiled at the couple in front of him then continued.

“Love is being happy for the other person when they are happy, being sad for the other person when they are sad, being together in good times and being together in bad times. Love is the source of strength. Love is being honest with yourself at all times, being honest with the other person at all times telling, listening, respecting the truth and never pretending.”

“Love is the source of reality. Love is an understanding that is so complete that you feel as if you are a part of the other person accepting the other person just the way they are and not trying to change them to be something else. Love is the source of unity.”

“Love is the freedom to pursue your own desires while sharing your experiences with the other person the growth of one individual alongside of and together with the growth of another individual. Love is the source of success. Love is the excitement of planning things together, the excitement of doing things together. Love is the source of the future.”

”Love is the fury of the storm the calm of the rainbow. Love is the source of passion. Love is giving and taking in a daily situation, being patient with each other’s needs and desires. Love is the source of sharing. Love is knowing that the other person will always be with you regardless of what happens, missing the other person when they are away but remaining near in heart at all times. Love is the source of security Love is the source of life.”

He continued talking about marriage while Louis and Harry looked at each other always smiling as if they held some sort of secret only they knew about until it was time to exchange wedding vows. Harry was the first to start taking Louis’ tiny hands in his looking him straight in the eyes to let him know he was all in just like he had been all those years ago.

“I, Harry, take you Louis, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Harry finished with a tiny smile while Louis had one of his own and the minister motioned for Louis to say his own.

“I, Louis, take you Harry, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Louis finished mouthing an I love you at the end.

“The rings please.” The minister smiled down at Bryan as he carefully walked forward patiently waiting as Harry grabbed one of the wedding bands.

"I Harry give you Louis this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Harry gently placed the wedding band on Louis’ finger being as careful as he could treating him like if he was something exquisite.

"I Louis give you Harry this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

When Louis placed the wedding band on Harry’s finger he carefully lifted his hand up to kiss it trying to listen to the minister saying a few last words before he was presenting them as a newly married couple motioning for them to turn around and face their guests.

“I present to you Mr. Harry and Mr. Louis Styles.” The minister presented them before their family got up and applauded as they walked hand in hand out of there making sure to get their sons before walking out of there.

The evening was a blur from their family members giving toasts to their first dance to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran that both of them had picked. They had slowly danced to it until the song stopped and changed to Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Rider then had continued dancing like nothing had happened. When they finally cut the cake much to the kids delight who had been waiting all day Harry had smeared some icing on the tip of Louis’ nose making him giggle.

They spent the rest of the day dancing together or talking to everyone until it was time for them to leave to Hawaii for their week long honeymoon after Harry had finally convinced Louis when he kept refusing to leave their kids behind until Anne convinced him she would look after them.

“Have fun, but not too much fun.” Jonah said as he hugged them.

“And call us when you get there.” Elijah continued next to him always worried about their well being and that of his new little brother or sister.

“We will.” Louis said then raised his eyebrows looking at them, “You better behave and be good to Nanna, we will call you when we get there. I love you pumpkins.”

“Jonah, no pranks please. Eli please keep your brother out of trouble. Love you.” Harry said hugging them.

Before they finally left Louis was unable to do so without showering his sons with kisses forcing Harry to pry them out of his arms as they giggled. The flight to Hawaii took exactly five hours and by then Louis was completely exhausted when his pregnancy was already taking a toll on him having already decided that that would be his last one.

As soon as they stepped into their hotel room that Harry had made sure was the best and most luxurious one he dropped their bags by the door then picked Louis up into his arms making him squeal when he threw him on the bed. Louis landed face first on the bed quickly turning around on his back already worried about the baby noticing Harry making his way to him straddling his hips. He leaned down to kiss him on the lips pulling back too fast for Louis’ liking.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked him then looked around before redirecting his gaze towards Louis.

“I love it and I love you.” Louis bit his bottom lip trying to keep himself from smiling finally doing so when Harry smiled.

“I have so much planned for us to do while we’re here but first I wanna so many dirty things to you.” Harry shamelessly said taking his shirt off before kissing Louis not even giving him time to say anything else.

That night he made love to him still making up for all the years they didn’t see each other knowing they had it all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and for leaving kudos, thank you for taking your time to read it. Enjoy! :)

By the next morning Louis was sore everywhere but it was a good kind of sore after the many rounds where Harry had fucked him on any flat surface he could find. Louis had tried to be careful keeping Harry from being too rough with him only letting him be so the last time where he could have sworn he had seen stars when he came.

He slowly opened his eyes groaning when the bright light sneaking in through the window hurt his eyes cursing himself for not closing the blinds the night before. He was still trying to get used to it when Harry rolled over on top of him holding him tight with no way to escape making him grunt glad that he wasn’t showing yet wondering how was it going to be like when he was too big if Harry kept doing that.

“Harry? Babe, time to wake up.” Louis mumbled running his fingers through Harry’s hair from where his head was resting on his chest seeing it was only nine and already noon back in California.

“Don’t wanna…” Harry mumbled snuggling closer to Louis, “Sleep.”

“Come on, there’s so much to do and I don’t want to lay here all day. We need a shower too. And call the boys.” Louis smiled.

“I’ll shower if you shower with me...and kiss me a little too.” Harry finally lifted his head up already smiling mischievously.

“Fine, but only a little and then we go eat ‘cause we’re starving.” Louis said then his eyes widened not wanting Harry to find out that way. He wanted it to be perfect.

“Yeah you’re right, we’re starving.” Harry kissed his cheek before he got up heading to the bathroom stark naked and Louis was quick to follow.

A kiss turned into sex once again without a condom after Harry had announced he was ready to have more babies with him and Louis had only nodded thinking about how in seven months they would have one. Harry had made sure to come inside of Louis staying there longer than usual telling Louis he just wanted to make sure he would get pregnant as well as telling him he really wanted a girl making Louis’ heart flutter wanting the same, a little baby girl. When they were finally dressed they made their way to the restaurant in the hotel while Harry talked about all the things they were going to do.

That afternoon after they had called the twins Louis was ready to pass out from exhaustion after they had gone to the beach and the fact that Harry kept insisting on going scuba diving wasn’t helping. He had read how dangerous it was to do so while pregnant especially for him since he was only two months and after he had asked his doctor during his very first appointment he had found out it was definitely a no along with water-skiing and other things. He had run out of excuses the more Harry kept insisting telling him how fun it was going to be and how they were going to learn and do something together and fun.

“Its going to be so much fun, come on Louis don’t be a party pooper.” Harry whined for the fifth time pulling on Louis’ hand trying to get him to get up from where he was sitting on top of a towel on a lounge chair by the pool.

“Harry, I don’t want to. I’m tired and I rather not.” Louis sighed trying to pry his hand out of Harry’s.

“Why are you like this, its just scuba diving and water-skiing. Why are we even here if you don’t want to do anything fun? All you’ve been doing all day is sit on your ass tanning and now you’re tired!” Harry finally snapped getting frustrated when Louis said nothing nor moved at all.

“They’re dangerous activities and we could get hurt plus I’ve never done either.” Louis shrugged knowing Harry was starting to really get angry when he kept pulling on his hair then took a seat next to him.

“We’re gonna be fine, nothing’s gonna happen.” Harry insisted.

“You don’t know that.” Louis calmly said.

“One reason, just give me one good reason and I’ll stop insisting...then we can go pack all of our shit and leave since you don’t want to do anything, you can tan back at home!” Harry snapped once again.

“Because its not safe for the baby!” Louis blurted out already getting frustrated.

They stared at each other for what felt like centuries until Louis let out a frustrated sigh leaning against the back of the chair rubbing his hands on his face. He waited for Harry to say something, anything, and when he didn’t make a sound Louis pulled his hands away looking at him.

“Harry? Harry say something.” He begged already on the verge of tears.

“I...this, are you sure?” Harry asked, his eyes trailing down until they settled on Louis’ stomach noticing the barely visible C section scar from fourteen, almost fifteen years ago.

“I went to see a doctor and I’m two months along...the night after you proposed to me.” Louis blushed a little not expecting what Harry did next.

“This is the best day of my life!” Harry exclaimed already on his knees kissing all over Louis’ stomach ignoring the looks everyone else was giving them noticing some of them smiling, “Hi baby, this is papa, I love you so much already even if you’re still so tiny and can’t hear me yet.”

“I hope its a girl.” Louis happily said running his fingers through Harry’s hair after the scare of Harry not being ready for another baby so soon even though he had said he was ready.

“A little girl will be lovely, we need to tell Eli and Jonah they’re going to be big brothers.” Harry finally got up sitting next to Louis giving him a weird look when Louis bit his bottom lip.

“They already know...they caught me crying when I found out so I had to tell them. Sorry I didn’t tell you first.” Louis hid his face on the crook of his neck.

“Its okay babe. Did they take it well?” Harry asked starting to get worried over that.

“They did! They’re so excited and cannot wait.” Louis said.

“I can’t wait either.” Harry happily sighed resting his head on Louis’ chest already wanting the months to go by fast so he could hold their new baby and spoil it rotten.

They ended up going home two days later when Louis’ morning sickness started hitting him hard and as soon as they had stepped into their home Louis went straight for the toilet. Harry only rubbed his back waiting for him to be done then helped him get up so he could brush his teeth. As soon as he was done he helped him to their bed where he made him stay so he could rest while he went to pick Jonah and Elijah up from his mum’s.

As soon as they had gotten back they went straight to Louis staying with him all day making space for Harry when he joined them with a bowl full of popcorn so they could watch movies. Louis ended up falling asleep buried in blankets with their kids on one side and Harry on the other not waking up until the next day. From that day on Harry always made sure to be gentle with Louis not even letting Jonah and Elijah be too rough with him like they used to be. He always made sure to spend time with them enjoying their favorite activities whether it was football matches getting all sweaty or visits to the museum or the library.

Louis had found it extremely cute when Harry had made the effort to stop rolling over him and instead would spoon him burying his face on the back of his neck. He would always wrap his arm around him resting it on his stomach and when he discovered the tiny baby bump he had lost his shit right there kissing all over it.

When Louis was three months along Harry was so excited to finally get to go with him to his doctor’s appointment having decided to not miss a single one. He wouldn’t stop talking as they waited telling Louis every single name he could think of, mostly girl names wanting a little girl this time. When they were called in he was the first to get up stopping halfway there to wait for Louis seeing a few nurses smiling their way and when Louis caught up to him he grabbed his hand pulling him closer to him.

It felt like an eternity having to wait for the doctor and as soon as she walked into the room she greeted Louis then introduced herself to Harry getting straight to the point. Harry kept bouncing his leg up and down expecting to see something on the screen holding Louis’ hand in his until the doctor froze the screen then turned to look at them with a big smile on her face.

“Congratulations, you’re expecting twins.” She smiled unfreezing the screen letting them hear two different and fast heartbeats.

“Twins!?” Louis exclaimed trying to sit up but couldn’t when Harry forced him to stay on his back telling him to calm down.

“Yes...and by the looks of it they are identical twins.” The doctor continued smiling while Louis was internally freaking out and Harry was the happiest man alive. Words couldn’t even describe how happy he was in that moment.

“This is great, we already have a set of identical twins.” Harry smiled rubbing the top of Louis’ hand with his thumb then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Oh really? That is wonderful, not many couples have multiple sets of twins especially identical. May I ask how old they are?” The doctor asked.

“They’re boys and they’re going to turn fifteen in a month.” Harry happily told her.

“Oh, well since this is Louis’ second pregnancy, it's been years since his last one and since twins run on Louis’ side of the family then I can say is normal. A little unusual but normal.” She informed them as she smiled.

“Are you sure they’re twins? What if it's just something else.” Louis said still in denial.

“I am a hundred percent sure they are identical twins. You are having twins, Louis.” She chuckled.

Louis huffed looking up at the ceiling only listening when he really had to and soon they were out of there on their way home. He slowly smiled already getting used to the idea of twins hoping for girls that time around making eye contact with Harry who smiled when he saw him smiling.

“Do you not want twins?” Harry asked as they waited for the gates to open in their house.

“I do, I was in shock. We’re gonna have twins again, but at least they’ll have each other since there’s a huge age gap between the twins and them. Oh gosh, how are we gonna refer to each of them now. Eli and Jonah were the twins and now we’ll have more twins.” Louis started thinking harder than ever.

“We’ll figure it out love, now we have to tell the twins.” Harry said and seconds later both of them burst out laughing.

Telling Elijah and Jonah they were going to have two baby brothers or sisters and identical like them went smoothly when they cheered telling them they couldn’t wait. As soon as the words had come out of Louis’ mouth they were already planning all the things they were going to do together as well as all the things they were going to teach them.

“I am going to teach them how to play football and if they’re girls whoever they date better not break their hearts or I’m gonna pulverize them.” Jonah said already making a fist.

“Jonah chill, they’re not even born yet.” Elijah sighed putting his book down, “Papa, can I order a few baby books? I would like to read to them, develop their brain while they’re still in the womb.” Elijah said already reaching for Harry’s laptop.

“Sure buddy, go crazy.” Harry shrugged handing over his credit card, he trusted Elijah with his life.

“Ooh, can I order too?” Jonah asked throwing himself besides his brother on his parents bed.

“Yeah, but make sure is appropriate.” Harry smiled ignoring the looks Louis was giving him.

“Harry…”

“What? Its their money too and they’re ordering for the babies, you know they’re not gonna spend much.” Harry said taking a seat next to Louis wrapping an arm around his waist then smiled knowing he had convinced him when he kissed his cheek and Louis just smiled leaning against him.

~*~

After that day the months seemed to go by fast and soon Louis found himself in the twins nursery trying to walk as he made sure everything was up to his standards now that he would be giving birth at any moment. He sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room remembering when they had found out the sex of the babies just as he had entered his fifth month.

Harry was already losing his patience and when Jonah told him he was sure they were boys he had lost the last bit of it he had. All four of them had gone to the doctor and Louis couldn’t help but smile seeing Elijah looking around in awe as his eyes shined with curiosity.

As soon as the doctor had announced they were expecting girls Harry had jumped up from his spot next to Louis cheering and telling Jonah he had been right all along and that he owed him a month worth of allowances. Jonah had then proceeded to argue that it wasn’t fair since he was still a child (Which Elijah had debunked by saying Teenagers, not children) and Harry knew more about pregnancies since he was an adult ending up with only giving up half of his allowance regretting ever betting on it.

A few days after that, Elijah had told Louis he wanted to be an obstetrician and both Harry and him were quick to fully support him telling him they would make sure of it but that he also had to work hard to achieve it. Jonah was still set on being a professional football player finding himself always practicing with either Elijah or Harry getting better the more he practiced.

The more the months passed after that day the bigger Louis got trying not to complain too much when he started waddling everywhere smiling whenever Harry would talk to their daughters making them kick. The first time they had done so was during breakfast when they were trying to finish fast to go to school and work, Louis had felt the tiny kick on his side immediately letting them know and soon he had three hands on his stomach trying to feel it. Harry was the first one to feel it as he smiled then had kissed all over Louis’ face telling him how much he loved him making Louis emotional telling him he loved him too.

They had taken their time to decorate the nursery going for a light purple color not really wanting everything to be pink completing it with white furniture having fallen in love with the identical white cribs. Louis had been forced to stop Harry from buying them fancy cribs made for the future princess of England and instead settled for more normal looking ones and to him they were beautiful.

They had all made sure to add their personal touch to the nursery whether it was baby books or little plush football balls and the little ship Harry had kept throughout the years and three months before their babies were due, the nursery was ready.

Two months before his due date Louis started having the worst cravings resulting on Harry having to go out in the middle of the night to get him whatever Louis’ little heart desired and after many days he had just stocked up on what he knew Louis would want.

Jonah would silently seat next to Louis and eat his food knowing his dad wouldn’t mind while both of them watched tv sometimes yelling at the characters of whatever movie they were watching. Buying clothes for them was easy for Louis when he already had in mind what kind of clothes he wanted for them ending up not buying that many when Anne, Gemma and the rest of the girls had gifted them enough clothes.

Zayn who was still in a relationship with Perrie and so in love having decided that she was the one for him, would always make sure that he had someone to talk to not wanting him to feel lonely when he was forced to stay home. The closer he got to his due date the more impatient Harry, Elijah and Jonah would get smiling as he remembered how his sons had taken a seat next to him while he had been designing clothes specifically for pregnant male and females and had proceeded to talk to their baby sisters telling them to hurry up getting tiny kicks in return.

Now that he would be giving birth soon he got up from his spot and made his way towards Harry’s study where he was reviewing a case already sure that he was going to win it while their sons were out with a few friends from school. He smiled as soon as he saw him sitting too focused on the document in front of him deciding to knock not wanting to scare him and as soon as Harry saw him he smiled getting up to help him giving him all his attention.

“Are you feeling okay, love?” Harry asked him kissing his cheek then finally his lips making Louis smile.

“We’re okay, just came to see you.” He said looking at his husband in awe sometimes still unable to believe they were a family again after all the things he had done in the past.

“I was just about to go ask you if you want something to eat.” Harry said furrowing his brow when he heard the little whimper escaping Louis’ mouth.

“I’m not hungry.” Louis shrugged and seconds later winced when he felt pain on his lower stomach somehow feeling pressure down there.

“Do you need something? How about we watch a movie.” Harry continued asking hearing the front door slamming against the wall then Cocoa’s barks getting ready to get up and yell at their sons after he had already told them not to slam it like that but couldn’t when Louis grabbed his wrists in a tight hold.

“I- I need you to take me to the hospital. Now!” Louis raised his voice when Harry did nothing and stared at him just as Elijah and Jonah walked in all sweaty from spending the day outside, “Harry, they- they’re coming!”

As soon as Harry heard those words he got up helping Louis up with him then wrapped his arm around his waist helping him to the door when Louis stopped walking and blushed a deep shade of red. They looked down seeing the puddle of liquid around their feet and Louis wanted to cry from embarrassment and pain.

“Did you just pee?” Jonah asked looking down at the puddle in disgust.

“His water broke you old crumb, it means the babies are coming.” Elijah rolled his eyes quickly making his way to Louis’ other side to help him walk knowing what was going on after he had read many books about it.

“Oh...oh my god! Oh my god I’m not ready.” Jonah started hyperventilating yet managed to get out of the way.

“Jonah, go get their bags. They’re by the closet door, hurry.” Harry ordered.

“I am not ready for this, oh gosh I never learned to change the diapers. How am I gonna take care of them!” Jonah started walking back and forth remembering he had never bothered to attend the classes like Elijah had done along with Louis.

“Trust me, the diapers are gonna be the least of your worries if you don’t hurry up and get those bags.” Louis said in an almost demonic voice snapping Jonah out of his mini freak out, “And get me new pants and my special pillow!”

The whole way to the hospital was spent with Louis squirming in the backseat in between Jonah and Elijah after Harry had helped him change trying not to cuss in front of them. He was leaning against Jonah while Elijah rubbed his back worried out of his mind about not making it there on time knowing his dad couldn’t push them out like females wincing at the thought. They were stuck waiting in a private room even though they had insisted on being there too when Louis was taken to the OR for an emergency delivery and Harry had gone with him.

********

“Are they out yet?” Louis murmured feeling a few tugs.

“Just a few more minutes, love.” Harry mumbled near Louis’ ear then kissed his temple and his lips seeing how blue Louis’ eyes were.

“Names Harry, we never picked names.” Louis said out of nowhere about to yell at him when he heard the first cry and his chest filled with love for the tiny creature that soon grew when he heard a second one.

He focused his gaze on Harry who was looking back at him with shiny green eyes when he felt a tiny weigh on his chest followed by another one. When he looked down the first thing he saw was the top of two tiny heads covered in dark brown hair and nasty stuff then looked back at Harry as both of them shared a smile. He was given time to kiss them just like Harry then they were taken to get cleaned up and checked while Louis was taken back to the room where Elijah and Jonah were waiting.

“And the babies?” Jonah asked as soon as he saw a few nurses wheeling Louis’ bed in followed by Harry.

“They’ll bring them in later.” Harry said and when the nurses were gone he took a seat next to Louis who was completely exhausted.

“Are you feeling okay, dad? Are you hurting?” Elijah asked as he rearranged the blankets around his dad so he would be more comfortable giving him his pillow.

“I’m okay sweetheart, just a bit tired.” Louis smiled.

Elijah nodded then went back to sit on the couch with Jonah letting Harry and Louis talk in hushed voices only stopping when they heard a knock on the door. Louis tried to sit up when he saw two nurses wheeling in two plastic bassinets with two baby girls in them already clean and dressed wearing the outfits he had picked for them.

They gently picked them up and set them down in Louis’ arms just when the one on the right wearing a pink hat let out a whimper but quickly quieted down as soon as he felt Louis’ arms around her. The nurses left telling them one of them would be there later to bring them their bottles leaving the happy family alone to welcome the new additions. Jonah and Elijah quietly got closer peering down at the babies smiling when they finally met their baby sisters who had their blue eyes open yet couldn’t focus them just yet.

“What’s up with their eyes?” Jonah asked when they looked a bit cross-eyed, “And who was born first?”

“They were just born, sweetheart, baby eyes do that.” Louis explained then smiled, “You used to do it too, same with your brother.”

“They’re adorable.” Elijah gushed already in love with them.

“What are we going to name them?” Harry asked remembering how Louis had started freaking out over it.

“Hmm,” Louis looked up at the ceiling trying to think of a name suddenly remembering one he had always liked, “Valerie, one of them can be Valerie.”

“And Victoria.” Harry suddenly said smiling down at his daughters’ leaning down to kiss the one on the right and Louis knew she was Victoria.

“Little Val and Vee, sounds cute.” Louis said, “Vee was born first, sweetheart.” Louis finally answered pointing to said baby after Harry had checked the time on their bracelets.

“Yes! You’re my buddy.” Jonah said making them laugh and Elijah pout.

“Don’t listen to them little Val, we’re cooler than them.” Elijah kissed her forehead.

“No, We’re the older twins.” Jonah smirked.

“Whatever Jonah, we’re cuter.” Elijah rolled his eyes focusing back on their sisters.

They ended up spending the whole day together doting over the girls and letting their older brothers hold them. Louis shared a few smiles and kisses with Harry thinking how safe their daughters were going to be when Elijah and Jonah were already so protective over them and treated them like royalty.

Whenever the rest of the family got there they had spent it supervising them as they held their sisters telling them to be careful. Louis had tried not to laugh whenever Elijah had called Zayn out when he was holding Valerie telling him that he was going to break her neck and to be careful. Jonah was worse when Gemma was holding Victoria watching her every move like a hawk until Gemma gave her back to Louis muttering about not being able to hold her nieces in peace with her nephews there harassing her.

The only one they had let hold them without saying anything was their nanna Anne because grandmas were awesome and their sisters were safe with her. Louis watched her holding his daughters wondering where his mum was even though Harry was already helping them look for them and he knew one day he would find them.  
When the day was over Harry had forced Jonah and Elijah to go back home with his mum almost getting into an argument when they absolutely refused to leave. In the end, Louis had convinced them telling them he and the babies needed rest after the long day.

After that day, they would visit them every day always wanting to hold them and talk to them about their day. Jonah was so proud of himself when he had successfully changed Valerie’s diaper only having a bit of trouble when her baby sister wouldn’t stop squirming while Elijah was a pro at it when he had changed Victoria’s.  
Louis was released from the hospital a few days later and as soon as they had stepped into the house, him holding Valerie and Harry holding Victoria, they had let their sons give them a tour of the house while they followed them staying quiet.

“So in conclusion,” Jonah started.

“Welcome home, where craziness exists twenty four seven.” Elijah finished giving Louis a sheepish smile when he called him out on it.

“Its not crazy, its perfect.” Harry concluded watching Louis nodding.

“Okay...just a tiny itty bit crazy.” Louis finally said chuckling when Harry pouted quickly turning into a smile when Louis kissed it away.

They were interrupted by Cocoa making his way to where they were sitting in the living room quickly going to the new babies welcoming them in his own caring way. Jonah started petting him then cuddling him followed by Elijah while Harry and Louis watched with big smiles on their faces wondering if they could get any happier.

Looking back it all seemed like a dream quickly turned to nightmare when things had gone wrong but had managed to right themselves and to date Louis was thankful for every day spent with Harry and their children. He rested his head on his shoulder moving Valerie so she would be more comfortable then smiled feeling Harry’s lips on the top of his head.

With one last smile and a content sigh he looked forward to more days spent together where he would always tell Harry how much he loved him not just for that day but for every day of his life. After that day there was never a dull day in their home that was always filled with laughs, something Louis and Harry would never give up for anything in the world.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
